Higher, Faster, Stronger
by Archerelf
Summary: Sakura recently moved to Konoha and she stands out as a football player. Problem? There's no girls team. So she tries out for the boys team. Will cold captain Sasuke warm up to her? Will she even be allowed to play? R and R please. Eventually SasuSaku
1. Homeward Bound

Sakura playing football

Higher, Faster, Stronger

By

Archerelf

Let me just say right off the bat: I am not afraid of confrontation in the least. If you get me riled up on a subject I feel strongly about, watch your back. You won't know what hit you, unless I actually do hit you. Then you'll be feeling it when you wake up the next day.

Another thing you should know about me: I'm definitely the tomboy type. I hate girls who complain about breaking nails or those who pay ridiculous amounts for clothes. A pair of sweats and a good old v –neck will work just fine for me. I've got no time for skirts or dresses especially. You can't roundhouse kick someone very well in a skirt now can you? Besides, fiddling too much with my appearance would take over my mind and push school and sports out.

That's another passion of mine. Sports. I'm great at running and not afraid to take hits. I can't stand 'feminine' sports like cheerleading and field hockey. How much can you really get accomplished in a skirt? They couldn't hack it, what we do out there? Who is we?

Football players.

Yup, that's my sport. Football. Speed, strength, adrenaline and the white-knuckle, rib-bruising fun. Ever since I was a little kid, I joined the boys all the time on the field. Of course, it took some aggressive negotiation to let them let me play. Unless I was with complete imbeciles, my team usually won. But getting to play always got me into trouble somehow. The other team would remark how they'd gone soft on us, because we had a girl. Like having ovaries was a handicap or something?

Please. Then I'd go home. I'd get stares at all sides especially from girls on why I was holding a football and was all dirty.

My dad would take me onto his lap, ruffle my hair and want the play by play. Mom would give a disapproving little smile but it made both of us happy. The only thing that would give me away as a girl on the field was my red bow. Ok scratch that. 2 more: the fact I had pink hair and because I was generally the smallest person out there. Small however, does not mean puny. I am admittedly pretty fast for my size but that doesn't mean I couldn't take a hit. Even as a little kid I was the one in the dog-pile. Usually it came down to 2 things: how many people would hit me or if they didn't want to hit a girl.

I'd take advantage of both usually. I mean, come on; one is closer to strength training and the other gave me a chance to run.

Though, I really can't understand why being a girl makes me un-hittable on the football field. A lot of people are under the impression I'd start to cry.

Cry?

Me?

I've haven't cried in a good 5 years ever since my father died. It's just me and mom now. In middle school, before we moved, I was quarterback on the girl's team they had. Anko-sensei was my coach. League MVP two years running, thank you very much. She put us through our paces let me tell you. Age was nothing, we were in the weight room and jogging before the sun rose and luckily for me, the school was extremely close to my house. It made getting to practice easier and with a coach of pure steel, getting to practice on time was a must.

In our old school and branching out to high school (up to junior year) the girls on our football team were pretty well respected. Everyone had pretty much an equal opportunity to play if they wanted, boy or girl. We even had a few male cheerleaders. They certainly psyched up the games, home or away. In the off season, I would swim on the school's team, to build strength and endurance. I'd need both on the field.

While all of this sounds ideal, I didn't exactly have the most perfect time getting to be were I am. I've been looked down upon and my permanent record does show a few fights. Good student but brains aren't everything. I do admittedly have rage and attitude issues. Quite honestly? If you're stupid enough to tick me off, you deserve to be verbally flattened. Most of the time, I just focus my anger into the game.

I mentioned moving before. I originally lived in the Land of Water, in the Village of the Mist. It was my junior year when mom got a raise and ended up moving to Konoha. I didn't know much about it but the Land of Fire was something completely beyond my expectation.

I liked the look of it at first and our new house was nice. Needless to say, I still wasn't happy with moving. My friends, my team and my teachers were all left behind, right in junior year! Annoyed kind of didn't cut it. But there we were, at Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaves. Konoha High was my new school and at the end of summer I'd start high school.

Mom supported me of course, because she knew I wasn't going into college for football. She knew it was my favorite hobby and it was good exercise. Hey maybe I could even get a scholarship or two? She knew I wanted to head for medical school after high school. Whenever I wasn't on the field, I was off it, tending to those on the bottom of the dog pile. No one ever said it wasn't a rough game. I'd gotten my fair share of injuries too.

The worst one was a head butt straight to my right ribs. Broke 3 of them and I was spitting up blood all the way to the hospital. It was nasty, let me tell you. I missed the championship game but on game day, I was there with my ribs wrapped and dictated the winning play in overtime. I was so proud of my girls.

Football went beyond tradition in our school. It was the main sport for both boys and girls teams. It was a way of life for us and we were proud of it. But then, I had to move.

Who am I? My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my story.

I stood at the front of the school in a red short sleeve v-neck and a pair of black sweatpants. I was comfortable anyway. I kept my short hair down and if anyone tried to make fun of my forehead they'd get one of the punches I was famous for for giving a girl from Suna after they'd just lost. She'd been provoking me all game but no one insults my forehead.

I scanned over the school; it was huge. Really, I hate making a fuss. If people would just leave me alone, I'd be pretty docile. When I'm not mad I can be really nice, and when I am mad….head for the hills. I quietly got my schedule and headed to my classes. The campus only had two levels, even if it was pretty stretched apart. All the class room numbers began with either 1 or 2, which signified levels.

I got to about 3rd period of the day going through what I'd assume was normal first day stuff. No one really made a fuss about me, though I did get a few waves and smiles from other students.

4th period was a study. It was good thing; I had my hands full with Pre-Calculus, Human Physiology, and a couple more classes I'd use the time well for. 2 of my classes involved medicine or the body in some form or another. Gym was the only other class I had that didn't have a book. But it was in study I'd meet my first friend. A girl sat at the far end of the table from me. I just finished copying down my schedule and its rotations when my pencil broke. I called out to her and asked to borrow one.

Hinata leaned over her bag and pulled one out smiling softly. When her hand came back up, I saw she was bleeding through her bandages on one hand. Good thing I carry a first aid kit. I walked over to her and asked, "Can I see your hand? You're bleeding through."

"Oh, n-no, you really don't h-have too go through the trouble." Hinata was soft spoken from the start and stuttered a bit. I was already unwrapping the bandage on her hand.

"What happened?"

"Oh… I was in culinary, chopping carrots w-when I slipped and cut myself. The blade was dull on it anyway." She replied softly. Applying the necessities, I held out my hand and introduced myself. Hinata's last name was Hyuuga, and she was very shy. Later I'd find out she was in my Physiology class. I asked her about the campus and when I mentioned to her if they had a girls football team here, she shook her head.

This could be a problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually a Sasu-Saku story.

It's short for the first chapter I know but bear with me.

Read and Review if you like.

Please do...


	2. Ice King

Higher, Faster, Stronger

Chapter 2:

By

ArcherElf

Foreword: Hi! I'm happy at the positive feedback. Yes there are girl's football teams. Some schools have them. I actually used to know someone on one. Personally I like the sport too but not enough to strap on a helmet. That's why I write…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The strange thing about me is, I'm not actually an angry person. Sure I get irritated if someone fumbles or my favorite pair of jeans has a bleach stain but there's nothing really to get mad about. You can't change the fact that it happened. Sure, I have a bit of a temper once in a while but whatever. Who can say they don't? Few things have irritated me to the point of explosion.

But before I get to that, allow me to introduce the social structure of the school.

Our principal's name is Jiraiya. He's pretty fair, I've heard, when he's not reading / writing his porn novels. The only position above his is superintendent, and Tsunade rules that position though she rarely ever comes to the school.

We have: the band geeks, art kids, preppy jerks, sports kids, smart ones and then you have some like me. I don't really belong solely in one category. There is actually quite of few of us here who defy traditional categorization. For example, Hinata. She's an average student but cooks as well as an iron chef! She blushes and faints easily but its part of her charm.

The band kids: they play at the major sporting events but otherwise aren't that important. (No offense.)

The art kids: I love these guys. The art room is nice and quiet and they welcome almost anyone. The halls are decorated with murals and such. Nice.

Preppy idiots: don't get me started. I hate, and I do mean hate, those who walk by in 4 inch heels in a ridiculous outfit from a major brand name whose sole lives are gossip and rumors! One good insult and they can't tell their kneecaps from their toenails.

Sports kids: we just like our sports. We live and thrive on our teams; they become part of our family. Some of us are more competitive than others but the outcome's the same.

Smart kids: They'll generally give you a smile if you've proven you've more brain cells than the average Neanderthal that roams the halls. They aren't so bad.

And then, there's Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Valedictorian.

Captain of the football team.

Glacier extraordinaire.

Honestly, I could get this kid less. He's got brains, and obvious brawn but you'd swear the temperature goes down 15 degrees just sitting near him. Mom always said you could tell something about a person from their eyes. His are just cold. He has a best friend, or a best annoyance, I would suppose. But as popular as he seems, this boy is just plain frigid.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, there's no girls football team?" I demanded of Hinata. Ok granted, I didn't know her too well but this was just kind of an insult.

"I'm sorry….t-there's just none. Is there any o-other s-sport you like to play?"

"Yeah, football!" Whining was going to get me no where but I had heard this school had a GOOD sports program. A football field, a track field, a pool and even an archery range and wrestling arena!

"Girls just didn't seem to want to play…" she added softly. Now at that point, I had no clue what I was going to do for the fall season. I love football…&sob&

"Maybe, Sakura-san, you could ask to play on the boy's team? Or start a girl's team of your own. Or, I could show you to our weight room and you could work out there."

"Hinata! You're a genius!!"

"Ano...Sakura-san, that's my cousin, Neji…"

"Yeah, but can he cook?"

She just smiled and helped me look over my schedule again.

---------------------------------------------------------

So a plan formed through my head the rest of the day. I was going to ask the principal for a girl's football team. He couldn't really refuse. Later on, Hinata showed me where the weight room was. I phoned home and told mom I'd be home a little late.

The place was amazing. Barbells and weights on one side and each machine was coordinated to each side with the parts of the body they used.

There were 2 guys in there when I headed over to the treadmills. A blonde kid in a black short sleeve shirt and a pineapple haired kid with a laptop in front of him. Or rather, resting on his stomach. He looked dead, frankly. The blonde kid was finishing up some push ups while the lazier one was asleep. I just set the machine on and cranked up my mp3 player.

Personally, I was enjoying my relaxation time. When I last looked over at the blonde kid, he was shaking Pineapple Head fiercely, presumably yelling. I lowered the volume gingerly.

"Are you trying to kill him?" It was hard not to smile. The kid laughed and put one hand behind his head, one still holding the shirt of Pineapple Head.

"Heh…I don't know, I thought he was already dead…"

I hopped off the treadmill, my legs feeling funny from running so much. I knelt down and checked the pulse. He was alive.

"Sorry, but your friend here is alive. Just dead asleep."

"I don't know how to wake him! I've been shaking him for a few minutes now!"

I thought about it for a second.

"Well, from my perspective, you have a few options. You can pour water on him, you could throw him in the pool a room away or you could give him a nut-shot."

The kid blanched.

"A what?"

"Let's leave it at a kick below the belt."

I thought he was going to turn purple honestly…

He thought about it.

"Pool it is then! But," he added sheepishly, "Can you help me carry him?"

I tucked my mp3 player in the pocket and removed the computer from his stomach. Blondey offered his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, giving me a thumbs up. I liked this kid, kind of dumb but he makes up for it in the confidence department.

"Haruno Sakura."

I grabbed the arms and Naruto grabbed the legs of Pineapple Head.

"He's Shikamaru. He's really lazy!" Naruto added.

"So it seems."

Both of us took hold of Shikamaru and moved through the narrow doorway. A wave of chlorine hit us. The lanes were in for the later groups, like seniors that would come in. Personally I thought he'd wake up smelling the chlorine. I guess I was wrong.

Naruto and I moved to about the 5 foot mark in the pool near the first lane.

"One." He grunted and we started to swing.

"Two."

"Three!" On the final count we released him and Shikamaru went splashing into the water.

About four seconds later he came bobbing up looking really annoyed.

"Troublesome..." He kept muttering.

"Haruno Sakura, meet Nara Shikamaru. Lazy genius, statistician and player on the football team and currently, drowned rat." announced Naruto.

Shikamaru climbed out the pool as I looked on in amusement.  
"What, you didn't throw my computer in, too?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah, it's on the high dive," I answered. I got an eyebrow raised by him for that one.

"Nah, you're lying. At any rate you seem smarter than the idiot here. And stronger too, if you carried me here."

"Nah, it was a team effort," I answered, offering my hand.

Then something clicked in my brain.

Wait.

Hold the Phone.

"Did you say football team?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm…Troublesome…"

Naruto scratched his head.

"That's really bad Sakura-chan!" Apparently he caught onto me really quickly. The genius just reviewed the team rules on his playbook.

"I understand your situation. Coach Morino would probably be stuck on this one. And it's no use petitioning for a girl's team. Lack of interest killed it last time around. You'd have to try out of course," he continued. "You'd probably need approval from the superintendent, the principle and more troublesome people."

"What about the captain? Would it help to go to him?"

Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"What did I say?"

"You'd probably have an easier time convincing a dead man to live again." Naruto added quite bluntly.

With a lightning set of fingers Shikamaru typed into his laptop and turned it to me. It had a profile inside of it.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. Described a many people's worst nightmare."

I shivered suddenly when I looked at the eyes. Naruto noticed.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

"He's a very cold person isn't he?" Naruto sighed and nodded. "How could you tell?"

I pointed toward the screen. "The eyes. You can always tell by the eyes. He's frowning and just the general look is cold."

Shikamaru nodded and shut his laptop.

"Sorry, but it's rather troublesome. There's not much anybody can do."

Whatever way you looked at it, I was stuck.

Crap.

Remember that explosion point? I was just about to bump into it.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please

R and R

THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWD, FAVORITED, ALERTED AND PUT ME ON THEIR C2 LIST!!! I LOVE YOU!


	3. TryOuts

Higher, Faster Stronger

Chapter 3

By

Archerelf

-----------

Like I said before, confrontation is no problem.

I had just left the class room to get my water bottle and I'd meet the boys back there. I open the door and bump into the Glacier Extraordinaire himself.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

With the weight of my messenger bag behind me (stupid new textbooks) I fell backward on the ground. My butt took the brunt of the impact. That was going to make some fascinating black and blues.

The human ice cube was past the door before I even hit the ground. He didn't look back. Nada. Zilch.

"Thanks a lot," I replied sarcastically. Under my breath I muttered, "Someone's PMSing."

In a flash he was holding me by my neck against the wall. I've been in those situations before. Usually the more you struggle, the tighter the grip on your neck becomes. As your oxygen fades away, it's generally futile.

Quickly I lifted my left second and third finger and found the pulse on the side of his neck.

"That's your carotid and that's your jugular. Let me go. Let me or I sever them."

Side Note: I love my nails. I keep them long and well taken care of.

I put my remaining hand near his sternum.

Any martial arts expert knows a few things about the human body. If you hit the sternum area hard enough you can wind your opponent. One self defense class later and I learned a trick or two for sticky situations. It would be hard to sever the arteries but I wasn't going to let him know that, was I?

I could feel a healthy pulse under my fingers. His grip on my throat tightened briefly before he dropped me to the ground.

While he was choking me I got a good look at him. Relatively tall and good looking but those eyes were lethal. Spiky hair too. Green vs. black. Neither of us really won that though.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing on the ground?" shouted Naruto. Glaring at the back of the cold hearted snake, I leapt up and dusted myself off.

"I just tripped," I muttered. Better to let them think me clumsy than already having issues with the person I'd have to work hardest with.

Collecting my stuff the boys and I chatted about the recent events of the school. They filled me in about everything Hinata might have missed, especially sports. As we reached the school's front doors I turned and asked, "Where's the nearest food joint? I'm starving."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!!! Ramen!"

Shikamaru leaned over, "It's his favorite food. Not a day goes by that he doesn't eat it."

"That can't be healthy," I whispered back.

"It's not. But trying to take him off it results in chaos, so we just let him be. High sodium and all."

Naruto kept shouting and jumping until he saw someone. He turned around and pointed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! That's Neji! He's our school's prodigy/genius. He has a cute cousin. He and Sasuke are always battling to be number 1. He's on the team as well."

I took a good look at the genius boy. Shocking eyes, long black/brown hair and a lithe but muscular structure. Cute too. He had a cold look to him. He was waiting by a car, arms folded and his head was down.

We heard the door open behind us. Hinata and her backpack came toddling out.

"Hinata-chan!" I called. "Do you want to get something to eat with us?"

She shyly looked over the one called Neji.

"Neji-nii-san? May I?"

"If you must. You have your cell correct? Then give me a call when you want to come home."

I rolled my eyes. Adorably pathetic.

"You can come with us you know." I called. With a curt nod I assumed to mean yes, we gathered in our respective cars and went.

* * *

We got a booth and ordered. Then Naruto had to open his mouth.

"Neji! Sakura wants to try out for the football team!"

I groaned. Honestly, no one wanted to question by this guy. He has got a cold stare that could take the skin off you.

"You ever played before?"

"9 years, girl's league and varsity at my previous school."

"Weight?"

"Most girls would find that offensive but 135."

Neji frowned at that.

"You're really light."

"It wouldn't be my first time being hit, you do realize."

"Position?"

"I've played most. So wherever I'm needed."

"Any other sports?"

"I run and swim in the off season."

"Physical limitations?"

"None."

It went on for a little more after that. I tell you that kid was thorough. Good quality in a captain but boy, he could make you shiver.

"Ok, enough Q and A. Would they let a girl play?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen you play but you're up some good competition. I know the rule book front and back and it doesn't say anything about gender discrimination. However," he turned to me, "you'd have some people who wouldn't want you to play. You'd have to earn your spot. Some of your teammates may not even want you there. Are you ready to handle it?"

I nodded and spoke again.

"Put me through your boot camp and I'll pass your physical."

"That's only half of it." Neji frowned. "Some of the boys can be slightly chauvinistic, and you'd have to deal with being the only girl on an all boys team. You'd be under the strictest of guidelines. One wayward hit to the chest and you could easily have a sexual harassment suit on hand. You'd be changing alone and some people wouldn't take you seriously. On a girls team you never had to worry about that."

I sighed. I'd only thought of some of this.

"I don't want to cause a whole gender issue. I just want to play football. I'll earn their respect. I don't care if I get hit in the game but if any boy tries to touch me like that afterward, he's going straight to traction."

Neji stood up and extended his hand for me to shake.

"You talk big, let's see how you play. Friday is tryouts. Hinata-sama, let's go."

"B-bye, Sakura-chan!" Hinata waved back at me.

I sighed and sat down again.

"Do I got a shot?" I wearily asked Naruto.

"As much as the rest of us."

* * *

The rest of the week I stretched, jogged, and lifted weights. I thought about what Neji had said and he did have some good points.

I was the test case, provided they let me play. I wasn't going to mess this up. Just in case, Mom put her lawyer on speed dial for me.

Oh Perfect.

* * *

The final bell rang on Friday and I headed out towards the field. I hit the changing rooms and found the cheerleaders. Oh joy.

One girl with blonde hair looked over at me and asked, "What's with all the bulky padding?"

"I'm trying out for football." You know, trying to pass it off as no big deal when in fact heads could roll over this is harder than I thought.

My statement set off a wave of murmurs.

"Sorry sweetie but I think you have the wrong locker room. Anyone with less than 90 testosterone in their body isn't making that team." She said with a sympathetic smile.

"That's what I'm here to change," I stood up with my pads half on. "I'm not here to start a war, I just wan to play football."

"Good luck to ya!" the blonde smiled. "I'm Ino, by the way!"

She and the rest of the cheerleaders headed out, full of energy. I felt nervous for some reason, as I headed toward the boys part of the field.

* * *

At a distance, it looked like a dude with pink hair was trying out. Close range, there was no way they could mistake me for a boy.

The coach was in the process of taking names.

Now, Morino Idate was a pretty formidable looking guy. Scars dotted his face and he wore a blank bandana on his head.

In a gruff voice he called out, "Anyone else?"

"Haruno Sakura." I voiced in return.

A few boys looked back and twittered. I kind of expected that reaction. Sasuke was sitting on the side lines with his helmet.

The coach looked my way and frowned.

"Have you ever played football before?"

I rattled off my stats, as I did with Neji only omitting weight. I didn't need every boy in school to know my weight. I saw Naruto waving out of the corner of my head and gave him a nod. Shikamaru was sitting on a bleacher with his computer in his lap, already making plays.

"Look," I called, as the snickering grew louder. "I've played, I've taken hits, I've broken bones and I don't care about my nails. Treat me the same as everyone else."

Ok so the last thing about my nails was basically a lie but still, they didn't need to know it.

A taller kid approached me, whose name I would later find out to be Kabuto.

"Aww that's sweet, little cupcake here wants to try out. Go make me some brownies, sugar ok?"

Automatically I reached down and grabbed his boy parts, making him cringe in pain, bringing him down to my eye level.

"Listen here, cupcake," I hissed. "One more comment and I go apple picking. Or in your case, raisin."

I could hear the laughs as Kabuto sank down in pain on the ground. I turned and walked away and commented, "Anyone else?"

They gave me a clear path to the coach.

"Not bad. Not many kids can put that one in his place. But violence while not in play isn't tolerated, you understand?" he half barked the last part.

"Sir." I answered as a form of yes.

"Everyone, 6 laps around the field. Go!"

As soon as we were all running, the coach called Sasuke over to him.

"What do you make of her?"

"A bit volatile. If she plays half as well as talks it's fine but I don't like the idea."

"Go lead them in calisthenics. The normal hundred push ups, crunches, that sort of thing. You know the drill. Don't go easy on the up-downs."

Wordlessly, he headed over to us.

"Down on the ground for one handed push ups."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review. This is part 1 of 2 for the tryouts. I don't know when my next update will be but soon I hope.

Review!!!

and ps: yah, Sasuke's cruel...one handed push ups are hard!!


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Higher, Faster, Stronger

Chapter 4- Hell Hath No Fury

By

ArcherElf

* * *

Disclaimer- sure, like I own it..

* * *

"What," one boy started, "You don't want to have us do any regular push ups first?"

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Good point. Two hundred regular, 100 one handed with each hand. Got it?" his cold stare defied anyone to argue. No one would. Naruto would end up plopping down near me and Neji a little ways away. Sasuke would look over at us from the bleachers, making sure everyone pulled their weight. I had no complaints. And for the most part, the guys seemed to leave me alone.

That too was fine with me. A couple was curious though. I couldn't really blame them. It was probably one of the first times they've seen a woman toss a ball around, especially with hair like mine.

"Are you for real?" one boy asked. He had interesting facial markings and I found out later his name was Kankuro. I rolled my eyes at the question when I was working on my push ups.

"I'm alive, breathing and have a pulse rate. Are you for real?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean with the whole trying out thing." he replied.

"I'm doing push ups with you aren't I?"

"Well yeah, but anyone can do push ups. Have you really been playing long?"

"Yup." This kid was grating on my nerves a bit but I let it pass. He was just curious after all.

"It's cool though. I'm Kankuro." He smiled at me briefly before settling back into the rhythm of his push ups. I returned the smile before slightly increasing my speed. Naruto turned his head and saw me moving faster than him. He in turn increased his speed.

"Hey Naruto, it's not a contest…" I murmured.

"Heh, I know. I just don't like being beaten by anyone, girl or no." I looked past him to Neji for confirmation.

"It's true. It took 3 people to restrain him from killing the quarterback of a team last year when they won in overtime. Idiot." He stated bluntly.

"Heh, well he deserved it!" Naruto half shouted. A few people turned around to look at us.

The coach looked up. "Uzumaki, back to push ups!"

"Sir!" he grumblingly replied. Neji had started on the one handed push ups already.

I started them soon after. Whoever said girls didn't have the endurance for it could shove it.

Naruto was having a little more trouble but refused to admit it. Kabuto was slowly dragging. I can't exactly blame him for that….

It took a while for everyone to finish. Sasuke looked up and motioned to the track.

"Pads on. Run the mile. I'll be timing you. Ready go."

His stopwatch clicked. The way their track was set up, a mile was 4 laps. I started toward it, wishing I had stretched my calves a bit more. I'm naturally a runner but I also had something to prove.

I picked up the pace a bit toward the end of the second lap. I could see some poor guys, the rookies who had never played before; their lungs were on fire. The extra padding was a bit too much apparently. They'd pass out with exhaustion in no time if they tried to keep up the pace.

I sprinted all out the last half of my last lap. I arrived first with a boy named Shino a half lap behind. As I stood trying to get my breath, Sasuke leered from a distance. His gaze was cold, almost evil. How could someone with that much power be that evil? Wait, scratch that.

The coach looked up in surprise as three other boys finished. He hadn't expected that I'd do as well as I had, I could just tell. But this was just another practice. I'd been doing this too long to be intimidated. Or rather, I refused to.

The coach blew his whistle and we all gathered in.

"Right, I'm going to be splitting you up into groups. One will do up down's, another goes to the blocking frame and third hit the obstacle course."

I always hated up downs. Jog in place till the whistle is blow then lay flat on your stomach then get up again. The blocking frame was a padded frame that usually had enough run for someone to sit on it. The point was to move it, usually with your shoulder. The obstacle course they'd set up downfield had things like the tires and throwing drills and more. The whole point was evaluation. Could we throw? Could we block? Could we handle the frame?

My group headed to the block frame first. Sasuke was there. I had a few of the guys in front of me. They'd run a good ten yards and throw their shoulder against it, trying to move it. Sasuke sat on the back with a clipboard doing evaluations. Most couldn't move the frame very far, save for Neji.

Then it was my turn. Sasuke gracefully stepped off the frame and motioned me to go. I was outraged. I walked the ten yards and stopped in front of his face. Helmet in my hand I stared deep into his black eyes.

"Don't do me any favors. You wouldn't step off that frame for any other _boy." _I enunciated the last word, hissing.

Turning on my heel, I jammed the helmet back onto my head. Some of the boys had seen what went on and were shocked at his gall. To be frank, I hadn't thought he'd do something that cold. I guess I should have expected it.

I took a running start and picked up speed and THWACK! Hit my shoulder directly into the side of the blocking frame.

And it started to move as I pushed harder. I carried Sasuke a good ten yards downfield before stopping. I didn't look at him but in the corner of my eye I could have sworn his eyes turned red.

My group soon moved onto the obstacle course but I kept burning inside. My pent up rage went into the various drills tossed out at us.

This was just the physical day, Monday was the play day. We'd form mock teams and carry out plays, just so the coach could analyze positions and whatnot. At 5 practice dismissed. I headed back into the girls locker room still seething. I pulled off my grimy pads and quickly changed my outfit. Even if I still looked flushed at least I wouldn't smell like one of the boys.

Jamming my things into my bag, I picked up my keys and messenger bag. My car was one of the few left in the parking lot. Suddenly a hand caught my wrist. To be honest, I hadn't even seen him coming.

"Never embarrass me in front of my team like that again." He hissed in a cold voice just dripping with rage.

My face fell into a frown. As he walked away I just replied.

"Then never underestimate me again."

My wrist would hurt for a week after that.

* * *

Music, dinner, a shower and my favorite DVD did nothing to soften my mood. I turned on my computer and shut it off soon after.

I couldn't get the event out of my head, and it was going to drive me crazy.

Throwing on a sweatshirt I jumped in bed. It was more productive than PMSing around Mom anyway.

She was worried of course, when I came in looking like I was going to murder something. I couldn't blame her.

I closed my eyes and let sleep fall over me.

* * *

The rest of the weekend and the Monday school day went pretty quickly. I told Hinata what had happened and I swear, I thought she was going to cry. Poor girl. Naruto was as mad as I was but I told him if I made the team it was a better way to grate on the Glacier's nerves. Neji just sighed and shook his head.

"I told you so."

"I know, but I didn't expect it from the team captain."

"Neither did I."

By shear twist of fate, I'd see him in 3 more of my classes before practice even started. Even I had to admit, he was smart, if the biggest arrogant jerk in school. But he wasn't my real problem.

News had gotten out I'd tried out on Friday. A lot of people were giving me weird looks. A couple people had said I was their hero. All of the popular girls gave me the look of shear disgust. It was frustrating.

I saw Kiba, another of our teammates, walking in the hallways analyzing some of the people around me. Hinata was at her locker between classes, and I was there with her.

"Don't let them get to you," he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Thanks," I called. "See you at practice."

"S-Sakura-chan? Don't pay a-any attention to them." Hinata said softly.

I let out a big sigh and headed toward my last class. Trust me the bell couldn't have rung fast enough.

* * *

I checked the list over and over again.

Fullback on the red team. I sighed in more frustration. Fullback basically blocks for the runners offensively. They are also the ones to get picked off by burly linemen. Fullbacks do need speed though. Their job is to protect and that means bumping a few boys to the ground.

Naruto was on my team, playing as Halfback. I'd be blocking for him if we had the ball offensively.

The day started, after some mild calisthenics, with some basic plays. Later on, as we knocked heads more, we got more bruised. This play in particular called for Naruto to go long into the end zone. As it started I followed him closely, and hit someone out of the way from tackling him. Soon after, I was tackled. I couldn't see who did it but I heard a floating voice in the air say, "Girls don't belong here."

Naruto ran into the end zone and scored but I knew this would happen. I just knew it.

As the day wrapped up the coach called us in.

"The sheets will be posted tomorrow. For those who don't make it, sorry you just weren't cut out for this game. For those who do, good luck. We're going to have fun this season..."

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

--

I stared at the listings in shock.

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!

Buhahahaha!

Please Read and Review!


	5. Cartoon Heros

Higher, Faster, Stronger

Chapter 5

Cartoon Heroes

by

Archerelf

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Ino might be a little OOC as a warning..

* * *

I stared at the list in shock.

"Team postings will be delayed until after Thursday's meeting of the School Council."

Ok, let me give you a picture of where I was. It was after school on Tuesday and my stomach had been in knots all day. I fell into a sit position and groaned. It wasn't supposed to be up for discussion for the whole WORLD TO SEE!?

The coach saw me staring at the list.

"Haruno!" he barked. At that point, I must admit he startled me so I jumped. I got off the floor as he approached and tried not to look too miffed/ disappointed. It wasn't working so well.

"Can we talk for a second?" Coach's face seemed unusually lucid. I think he was trying hard for me which was sweet but not really necessary. He motioned to the gym doors, recently abandoned. I nodded and opened the door.

"Listen. You're the main focus on this meeting. I had no control over it. Once some parents found out, they complained to Jiraiya, so Tsunade-sama decided to call a meeting deciding whether or not you can play on my team. You have some parental and student opposition and the administrators didn't want a war of the sexes being fought." He sighed.

"Listen, if it was up to me, I still wouldn't know what to do. Some parents are threatening to pull their boys out if a girl plays. You're good Haruno, but I also can't lose half my team for one player. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, here. I'll say one thing," he said, his face breaking into a smile, "I ain't seen no girl play like you do. Few boys either. Be at the meeting in 2 days."

"Yes coach." I smiled on the inside for the compliment but was still bristling.

"They'll need your input, otherwise I'm sad to say, you've got not chance."

He turned to exit the gym doors when he turned.

"I'll be there and Uchiha Sasuke might be."

Coach walked away oblivious to my disgusted face. I've seen warmer blizzards than that kid. There had to be more to him though. I hope…

* * *

I was exceedingly annoying the next day in school. None of the boys were happy with the coach's decision to postpone the results.

I found murderous glances on some of the boys and a few point and snickers. People came up to 'talk' to me in the hallway, nicely advising me to back out and not cause a war. I did have some supporters; I mean, not all the boys hated me. Those who could see what I could really do on the field tried their best to protect me, as far as I could tell. You don't mess with someone that's twice your weight and 3 times your muscle status.

Still, some of the boys didn't go for me. The anti-estrogen I dubbed them- go figure. Some of the girls didn't like me for the sheer fact that I was closer to all the hot sweaty boys than they would ever come.

Some girls fully supported the 'feminist' cause on this one. Roughly half of the jock girls supported me. Teachers seemed about split or rather- they didn't get involved because of professional responsibility.

This was going to be a long night, I decided.

* * *

"Mom!" I called. "I REFUSE TO WEAR A SKIRT!"

"Sweetheart, if you want to make a good impression, you'll wear it." She called back.

"Dressing up in a skirt will just disprove my point. If I go in that, they can't get a clear picture of who I am. I won't look like I'm ready to play!"

She sighed, stopping in my room.

"Fine, but please look presentable?" she pleaded.

I know Mom was kind of at her wits end with this but I refused to wear something girly. It would disprove my entire point if I showed up looked like Prom Day Barbie. I eventually decided on a black pair of pants and a red ¾ length v neck shirt. Nice enough to show I cared but still showed some biceps too.

I was ready for battle.

* * *

The meeting was run like a court with bystanders able to participate.

Me, I sat off to the side of the panel of "judges".

Jiraiya, Tsunade- sama, Coach, a few teachers and an administrator I didn't know all made up my jury. Tsunade and Coach smiled warmly at me- though I think it was just a sign of reassurance. Didn't work though, I was so nervous I was sweating.

Come on, a bunch of strangers were basically deciding my future about my favorite thing in the world.

Oh perfect.

I saw Neji and Kiba slip into the rows at the beginning. Naruto would slip in later.

Tsunade rose.

"We're here to discuss Haruno Sakura's petition to join Konoha High's boy's football team. In lieu of fairness, I'll ask Miss Haruno to state her case and then we'll open it up for discussion. Miss Haruno?" asked Tsunade.

My heart was racing as I stood where I was.

"First of all I want to tell you the reasons I'm not here. I don't want to make a political statement or change the structure of the system. I'm not here for a girl's football team to be instated. Basically," I shrugged. "I just want to play football. A bit of background knowledge now. I'm a recent transfer here from a school that provided a girl's football team. If they hadn't, I'd have probably done the same thing there as here. I've a strong foundation in the sport, it's not like I'm going in blind. I was taught by my father well. I played in a junior league and progressed to middle school. I've earned my varsity letter from freshman to junior year. Honestly? I'm physically well enough to play, as well as any of those boys. I'm no stranger to hard work. You'll find me down on the ground doing crunches like all of them. I'll wrap this up now. I'm not here about girl's rights and I don't have alternate reasons for joining. Just let me do what I love. Thanks."

I sat down, heart still racing, as if I'd run the mile in tryouts all over again. I couldn't believe I just did that. But, I took Mom's advice and clearly stated why I was there.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"We'll open it up for discussion."

Coach stood up in my defense, I hoped.

"Talent wise she's one of the better players I've seen this year. Gender shouldn't be a problem but I still have my doubts. She'd be alone at away games and I'll try not to discriminate. Some of the boy's expressed doubt. But as for those who want to pull their boys out, there's no one guaranteed a spot on my team boy or girl. Don't make them lose their starting spot over stupidity. I want what's best for the team. As we all do I hope?"

Coach gave a piercing glare around the room as if challenging to defy him.

A dad stood up in the back, "But she's a girl on a guy's football team. It's not natural. We don't want a girl to distract our boy's in a game."

"With respect," I stood up, "I'm not here to distract. I'll be wearing pads same as everyone else. Besides, distraction is the cheerleader's job." I sat down as a ripple of laughter echoed the room. I hadn't meant for sarcasm but I couldn't take it back now.

A woman stood up. "Is it so wrong for a girl to be on a guy's team? If a boy wanted to join cheerleading would we deny him that?" more whispers erupted.

"It's not the point," another female said. "It's a tough sport and she could get hurt."

I looked rather miffed at this. With good reason too a might add. She had a greater chance of breaking her hip than I had of suffering anything more than a possible broken bone.

"Were you missing the fact that she said she's been playing for years?" a dad called. "I say let her on if she'll make the team better. If she misbehaves throw her off, like any other guy."

I nodded approvingly.

I decided to stand up after more back and forth banter. It was bordering on an hour now.

"If you're so worried about my physical health then put me to the test. A Physical. See if I'm able. If not then I'll back down.

A murmur of agreement ruptured into the room. I was sick of all the discussions and the hypothetical situations. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark pair of eyes with spiky chicken hair go out the door.

Tsunade stood up. "The council will take a 10 minute deliberation."

As they left I ran down to where my mom was sitting and sat next her. I needed a hug. It wasn't very tough but who doesn't hug their mom once in a while?

"Do I have a good chance?" I asked. She smiled, seeing my worried face.

"Yes sweetie, I think you put up a good case. I don't think they'll deny you because you're a girl."

I sat in agony for the rest of the time, waiting, watching and worrying. The council soon filed in.

"I light of all that's been said, we've decided to grant Miss Haruno's suggestion of a field physical, performed by myself." It was common knowledge Tsunade had extensive medical background. "In addition, she'll run a series of tests headed up by Coach Morino Idate with help from the boy's team if needed. That shall be performed tomorrow after school. I'll use her last period class for the physical examination. This meeting is adjourned."

I sighed in relief.

* * *

The physical she put me through was relatively easy. It was the same as a physical from the doctor's office. Flexibility and else included.

During the middle I commented, "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to cause a war, just play football."

"I know. Right now the odds are in your favor."

After that let out I headed down to the field.

Naruto ran up to me and started squeezing the life out of me. It was his version of a hug.

"Sakura-chan! Me and Neji and Kiba and Glacier Boy are going to help you!"

I winced and whispered in his ear, "Don't call him Glacier Boy in public. He'll kill you. And most likely me too."

I saw Shikamaru sitting on the sidelines with his computer as always. I ran into the girl's locker room with my gear. As I suited up I saw Ino enter.

"Hey," she started.

I returned a smile as I finished up lacing up.

"I just wanted to let you know, most of the cheerleaders support you and I think it's a good idea. The best player should play right?"

She extended her hand and I shook it.

"After this, I'm probably going to go to get something to eat with some of the boys. Want to come?"

Ino smiled and nodded. She followed me out of the locker room and headed for the bleachers.

"Good luck! I'll be watching!"

For once it felt good to have some people on my side. Boy was that a self confidence booster.

* * *

I ran as a warm up while Coach clocked me.

It was almost a repeat of tryout days.

They tried me with a few positions, including quarterback (Sasuke's job) and more. They tried me as kicker and we ran some small drills. I got hit and tackled like every other boy but at the end of practice coach called me over.

"Welcome to the team Haruno."

* * *

Please Read and Review!!

I'll love you forever!!

Many thanks to those who have reviewed already. You people make my day.

Special Shout out to SenbonGirl for inspiration!


	6. Come on, Let's Rock!

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 6

Come on, Let's Rock!

by

Archerelf

* * *

As a shouting of cheers rippled across the crowd, I found myself looking out in awe. My short hair was back in a ponytail and my helmet was in my hand. I was dressed in a Crimson and Gold uniform standard of Konoha high. I had a huge knot in my stomach as people shouted for the time to start. Where was I? The first home game of the season but perhaps I should back up a little bit.

After the Council my days fell into a rather similar pattern. I'd wake up, go to school, have practice, go home, sleep and start over. Weekends I spent with Hinata, Ino or both and sometimes with the boys: Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and sometimes Kankuro.

When Ino and Hinata met I swear I thought Hinata was going to die from suffocation from the hug Ino gave her. I had to pry her off the smaller girl squealing, "She's so cute!"

We'd hit the mall or go out to eat but we seldom talked about football. Other than an occasional comment on how practice was, that time was spent with my boys.

Ok it sounds cheesy but the boys on the football team didn't mind me as much after I started proving myself at practices. Like I was one of them after all. It felt good to be normal again, to have a schedule. I missed that during the off season.

Not that I wasn't busy. School kept me hopping and practices were hard, no matter how much experience any of us had. Coach had us going like horses in the field. One exercise down, another to go. Play completed? Good, do another.

I gained a new appreciation for some of them during this time.

Shikamaru proved himself brilliant in his role as tactician. I took a look at some of his plays and found myself stunned. The kid had skills for all of his cloud watching. Some were on the simple side and some were more complex but most ended in gaining yardage or touchdowns.

Naruto proved himself bestial when it came to his stamina. No matter how hard he was run, he would not give up. Even if he came off the field bleeding with obvious bruises all over his body, his stamina and determination endured. It was amazing; to see how much of a beating he could put himself through.

Kiba was just as energetic as Naruto and proved, despite his position as center to be able to judge people easily. He could tell who the ball was headed to next.

Neji proved himself to be a natural genius on the field as much as in the classroom. He took some of the most advanced classes that the school could offer and had colleges drooling over him. He proved himself of those hardest to catch and tackle on the field, but that's not to say he couldn't take hits. His fast footwork usually required teams to take him down. His eyes usually scared anyone dumb enough to look straight into them.

Another person I came to observe on the field was Glacier Boy. He was our natural quarterback and when I say this kid is unmatchable, hold onto your hat, you don't have a prayer. His speed was undeniable and the fact that his brain worked about as fast about his legs said something about his ability to call plays. Sasuke was a quiet intellectual. He frequented some of the classes that Neji did, though the boys seemed to be in a constant rivalry. Beat me why; they both deserved the fame they got and the head knockings they were going to get if they didn't shape up.

If I said it once, I'll say it again: he was one of the most infuriating people I knew. He had only a few friends, Naruto being one of them. Theirs was a weird and unlikely friendship: both of them insulted each other every chance they got. But I think it was more of a mutual respect, even if Sasuke never showed it.

Cute but cold, he was once described as. He had his share of fangirls and my friends and I spent a good deal of our time making fun of them. Can you blame me? The fawning and drooling were a bit much but they never messed with me much. Except that one time but her shoulder is currently healing. Oopsie.

One thing that made me happier about the situation was that instead of treating me like a girl, he treated me like a boy. Not the spitting and scratching parts, but as a member of the team. Usually. Even boys PMS right?

Oh well…

Back to the game.

Our opponents were a bunch from the Wind. According to Naruto, definitely not our school's biggest competition, that was the group from Sand. But they were decent enough. As soon as everyone was dressed, I was granted permission to come into the boy's locker room.

One wise guy cracked, "Hey coach! There's a girl in here."

I smiled in mock sympathy. "Actually there's two. Our room is that way." I pointed over my shoulder.

The laughter soon died down and we focused on coach who highlighted some of the opposition's weak points.

"Ok, boys and…girl. This team has shown consistent weakness on their right side, especially defensively. Kabuto, you and some of the other boys on special team, we might be bringing you out so as soon as you get out there, warm up. Defense! I want a clean game and if they gain 1 yard more than is necessary, you'll be doing up-downs for the rest of your lives. Offensively, we've got some new plays and we're gonna use them! Now get out there!"

This is the part in the story where I interrupt. I suppose I never told you our positions.

Neji and I were going to switch between wide receiver and fullback, both offensive positions. The coach couldn't decide but the added bonus was that each game was different. Today I was fullback and he was on receiving duty. Fullback's job is power running and blocking for QB and receivers.

Wide receivers goes long to get the goal and sometimes blocks.

Neji and I were fast but could also block, making it a harder choice.

Kiba's our center and gets the ball to the quarterback. What we do with it is our responsibility.

Naruto was one of our linebackers on defense. He gets to read the plays and rush the appropriate passer, cover the receivers, and defend against the running of the ball

Shino's our defensive back. He prevents receivers from getting passes, can tackle QB etc.

Glacier Boy's our quarterback and all important thinker. He runs and starts most plays, but he's no lightweight either.

Back to the game.

After the coin toss, our team took offense. I was a little worried that if the opposing boys saw a girl, they'd start laughing and I'd have to start hitting and they'd be bleeding…until I stupidly realized that helmet covers my hair.

A theory of coach's is: go easy on the first few plays, analyze their strength and use it against them. I've seen many teams dumbly exhaust their power in the first 2 quarters, and be left totally useless in the last two.

These seemed like that type of players.

Luckily for us, they were. In the first half they reluctantly let go of our ground but come third quarter, they turned to putty. Fourth quarter, my offense came in.

Sasuke pointed out the major flaw in their defense.

"Three in from the left, they have a sniveling little weakling. Hyuuga, make a gap through there and run. I'll pass to you. The rest of you don't screw it up, including you, Pinky."

Spitting out a mouthpiece I snapped, "I'll take you on later. I have a name, use it."

I stalked back to my position irritated. When the play started I charged through defense like a hot knife through butter and blocked for Neji the full way down. Taking down anyone foolish enough to come near me, Neji scored. In another minute, the clock ran out. We won, 13-0. It wasn't a good overall scored but for first game it was good enough.

We all trudged back to the boys locker room (including me), wise cracks forgotten.

Coach gave a small speech and dismissed us.

Sasuke walked up to me, snapped his fingers and pointed toward the door.

"Is that your frigid blocked up way of saying you want me to leave or you want to talk to me?" I commented dryly.

He just raised an eyebrow and followed me out. Sasuke rested on the wall of the locker room while I stood in front of him.

"We get the fact you're a girl and you made the team. Now start acting like it. Be a little more humble because frankly, some of the other boys are overwhelmed. Back off a little."

"Oh that's funny, you telling me to back off. You're the one with no respect for anyone but yourself. You couldn't care if someone died on that field as long as you get your glory moment."

"Says Little Miss Perfect bragging about her experience? I think not," he sneered.

"Let's make a deal, you call me by my name and actually pretend to give a crap and I'll resist the urge to beat your head in every time you do something cold. Which, by the way, is a three second hunt."

"What fabulous conditions," he said sarcastically, "Or how about you shape up or I'll get you kicked off the team?"

"I think not," I said, mirroring his earlier statement. "I hate losing, especially to self absorbed idiots like you. See you tomorrow." I turned to leave he called out.

"Haruno. I'm expecting a major improvement out of you. Your attitude too. By the way, I don't do tenderness. You want to go give them a hug that's your prerogative but I'm not going to baby them. You of all people should know this isn't a sport filled with sunshine and lollipops."

I stood there smirking.

"Never thought I'd hear you say the word lollipops. I'm not asking for you to tuck them in at night. Just show you're actually paying attention. Which I know you do, all the time." I started walking back to the girl's locker room.

"By the way, _Captain_. Sakura isn't too hard to handle is it?"

"I've a name. Use it." I just stood there laughing slightly at his boldness. He turned my words against me, as I did with him. As I heard the door shut, I sprinted back to the locker room. Ripping off my pads, I headed home.

On my way to the parking lot I saw Naruto getting into his car. He waved me over, looking worried.

"How'd the meeting with Glacier Boy go?"

"Fabulous, we're planning a summer wedding."

* * *

Please Read and Review. 


	7. A Spoonful of Sugar

Higher Faster Stronger

"A Spoonful of Sugar"

Chapter 7

by

Archerelf

* * *

Disclaimer: This really isn't necessary is it?

* * *

The night of our first game was a Thursday. And that Thursday night I didn't sleep at all. My body was exhausted from all the adrenaline and the hits I'd taken but my mind didn't want to go to sleep. I ran though our conversation a thousand times in my head but still, his words were unbelievable.

He accused me basically of not being a team player. Did he mean that I wasn't subordinate to him?

What did he want me to do, bulk up on testosterone and grow a unibrow like the rest of them?

It was maddening. What did he mean? Was he insane?

Get closer to the boys? Play nicer? Be nicer? Heh, I will if he does.

But he wasn't saying it as a fellow subordinate on the team; he was saying it as a captain. He was my superior, technically. The only one who outranked him was the coach.

Even if I was special, I was powerless and that was a horrible circulating thought.

Would he convince coach to kick me off the team? That would give those who opposed my joining all the ammunition they ever needed. No, after all the effort, surely not?

I was ready to pull my hair out, frankly.

Then, at about 1, came a thought: maybe he wanted me to blend in more? That seemed to be the most logical out of all the scenarios. It would make sense. I never made that much of the fact that I made the team but I was still treated differently by the boys. More tenderly, maybe. Cause even though they knew I was tough, I was still a girl…

Of course…How could I have been so blind? He was assuming the boys treated me like a teddy bear, or a creature to be baby sat.

It was the whole girl issue again. I thought I had gotten past this earlier on in the year.

It wasn't really Coach. He had his softer moment but he was being monitored by the school for any signs of partial treatment. He couldn't do anything if he wanted to. But Coach was a fair guy; he put me sometimes through more work just so I could improve.

After this game were 12 more, a total of 13 games if we made it to the Championships. Depending on performance, we'd play the top seeded team and hopefully win. After that was a team banquet and that was it for the season.

I rolled over and looked for the clock. 2:45.

Oh.

NUTS!

* * *

Friday turned unseasonably cold with a bitterly cold wind blowing the warmth from our blood. Even with our copious drills and plays, it was hard to get warm when you're losing all feeling in your fingers. Do you know that pins and needles, hard-to-stretch feeling? Try getting that all over your body. 

Coach assigned us partners for tackling drills. Mine of course was Glacier Boy. Coach seemed to like pairing us together. Why, I couldn't tell you. His speed and my determination? His constant constipation and my rage? Mysteries, mysteries…

Tackling drills aren't really fun because not matter what, you're getting rammed into by someone running top speed toward you. But each time it got harder to lay a hand on him. His speed was amazing and I was pissed off enough as it was. The final time before I switched to running the ball, I finally read his pattern and knocked him a good two feet back. And of course, I landed directly on top of him.

However, this is the only sport that that can't be construed as sexual innuendo. Still, I couldn't really help but admire the scenery.

"Haruno…" after a second, "You're heavy. Get. Off." He grunted.

"It's not my fault your bony hip collided with my stomach." I answered.

"You tackled me, therefore, it is."

"Fine….Captain." He tossed me his patented death glare as I tossed him the ball back. Fine, so I was baiting him, but I'm so not heavy! That glare could melt icebergs. I think I just found the reason for global warming.

In other parts of the field, Kabuto was getting his clock cleaned by Kankuro, Neji was pummeling Naruto and Shikamaru was cloud watching.

I took off my helmet and redid my hair. I missed the warmth of my helmet; it was chilly even for the start of November. Even though I was wearing a pair of football gloves, my fingers were frozen. Ok, scratch that. My entire body was freezing. I guess coach must have noticed from our performance.

As the wind started to pick up, Coach told us to head inside to the gym to finish practice.

We still had more drills to go but the warm rush of air felt good.

We were exhausted and cold. He excused us. It was Friday anyway. Laziness and cold…?

Not a good combination. As I pulled a sweatshirt on to ward off the cold, I took a look inside my duffel.

I found Naruto's spare water bottle. Odd, I thought I gave it back to him.

I headed home. But he never called at the allotted time which was even odder. He and I always called between 6 and 7 no matter what. He was prone to setting his alarm clock to it he said. His house was only a couple blocks away so I figured, drop it off, have a little one on one and go home.

The lights were on but he didn't answer the doorbell. Even weirder. He once made point of telling me that if the lights were on, someone was home.

I opened the door and called in, "Naruto?"

I closed it and looked around. It seemed fairly neat for someone so messy.

"Naruto?" I kept calling. It was weird, I thought I heard…wheezing?

I turned a corner and saw a light on at the end of the hallway.

"Naruto?" I was getting scared.

I looked inside and was horrified at what I saw.

Naruto was sitting on the floor mid way through an anxiety attack. His eyes were wide and his breath was shallow. His arms were folded and his nails were digging into his arms. He was bleeding because of it. What was even odder was what he was muttering.

"Monster…demon…stay away….go away…demon….no…I'm not a monster…no…please!" Endless repetitions of the sort.

I tried to get him to calm down but every time he saw my face, he turned away and said, "Don't look at me," and pulled away. He was surrounded in blankets but I saw his cell nearby.

I hurriedly checked the contacts. Someone named Iruka was first, followed by Sasuke and then me. Calling a person randomly that you didn't know wouldn't exactly be wise. Oh nuts. I had to swallow my pride on this one.

I pressed send under Sasuke's cell number. Second ring he picked up.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"It's Haruno Sakura."

"Why do you have his phone?"

"Shut up for a second! He needs your help! He's having a panic attack and keeps muttering monster and demon. Do you know what's going on?"

"I'll be right over there. Keep him steady." I heard a click and knew he was coming. All I had to do was make sure he didn't pass out and die.

Oh crap.

I put my arms on his shoulders as he doubled over, wheezing and crying.

"Naruto, calm down! It's me! It's Sakura. You're going to be ok."

"No…Don't look at the monster…no…"

"You're not a monster, Naruto…" I put my arms around him in a desperate attempt to pacify him but he just started rocking back and forth.

Minutes passed and I heard a bang of the front door opening.

"Sasuke! Over here!"

He came in trailing a short cold blast of air.

He put a small bag down that he was carrying and took out a syringe.

I caught his arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Do you want to help him or not? Its prescribed medication."

After giving him the shot quickly in the shoulder, Naruto's eyes began to droop fast and he fell over.

I went to check him but Uchiha waved me away.

"Don't bother. He's passed out and he's going to sleep it off."

"Care to tell me what just happened?"

"First let's put him to bed. I'll tell you what's necessary in the kitchen."

Glacier Boy lifted his body into bed and playing the mother role, I covered him up.

Once seated at the table he addressed me with a small frown.

"Keep your questions short."

"Who's Iruka?"

"His guardian. He checks in every few days. Naruto's parents are dead."

"What was all that talk about a monster or a demon?"

He sighed as if disclosing a secret. Maybe he was.

"After his parent's death, Naruto became an outsider. Kids teased him and the nicknames of demon and monster stuck. Every time he tried to make friends, they'd run away, calling him monster. It gave him an anxiety issue. That attack is what happens when he forgets to take his daily medication."

"How long has he been living with this?"

"Close to 6 years now. For emergencies, I keep some of his medicine and a spare house key."

I looked down at the table. Poor Naruto. He always got the brunt of a lot of jokes but I always thought he'd be ok with it.

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "I'm staying here until he wakes up. Can't risk something else happening."

"Could I come early then, tomorrow?"

"Whatever."

Back to normal I see. I went in his room one more time. He looked so peaceful that it was hard excepting something like that.

When I walked out, Glacier Boy had the TV on, I sort of waved bye. I know he saw but he chose to do nothing. I expected that. I didn't expect us to be instant friends bonded by trauma.

I headed out the door and went home. But I'd be back.

---

* * *

Please read and Review. This is just a bit more of an insight into Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's relationship. 


	8. Down on the Pavement

Chapter 8

Higher Faster Stronger

"Down on the Pavement"

by

Archerelf

-----

* * *

Disclaimer -This is a heavier chapter. Sorry for the emoness but it's crucial to the plot line.

* * *

I woke up at 8 on Saturday determined to see Naruto. I left a long note for mom (I'd told her some of what had happened last night) and headed for the store. I bought a good deals worth of regular food for Naruto; I certainly wasn't going to let him live on ramen. It'd figure if he tried. I pulled up the key Sasuke had haphazardly thrown to me and headed toward Naruto's house.

When I placed the groceries in his kitchen, I couldn't help but check on the poor kid. He was still asleep with a small smile on his dace. Then I remembered Sasuke. Our lovely captain was asleep on the couch in the next room over with a blanket thrown over him. I hoped neither of them would wake up until I could complete phase one of my plan.

I went over to Naruto's fridge and prayed I wouldn't be repulsed by whatever might be festering in there. What I saw wasn't pretty but nor was it alive. Or healthy for that matter. I swear, if you let men live alone, they'll do something to themselves that'll put them in an early grave. Naruto had nothing but junk food. It was a good thing he actually knew a girl. Honestly. There were exceptions to every rule but I doubt he was the healthiest eater in the world.

I stocked the fridge with the limited supplies I had bought and got to work. Pancakes were a specialty of mine. Before I started that, I decided to cut some apples for a snack for the boys. At least put fruit back into Naruto's diet. I'm sure he'd never really heard of it till now.

Now the excavation begins. I stared digging for the supplies I would need. I was so going to have a friendly chat about organization on of these days. Or his house on that note. Maybe the outside looked ok but roughing it was a foreign concept to me.

First the eggs, milk, etc and move onto the batter. At 9:30 I decided to wake up Naruto. I gently maneuvered to his room. The stove wasn't on so I could take time if I needed.

I easily shook him softly and he groggily opened one eye.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

I knelt down before his bed. "You don't remember last night?"

I held out the syringe-discarded on the floor by Glacier Boy.

He paled and his eyes shot open. Naruto sat up and looked down to find that he was still wearing his outfit from yesterday.

"I didn't…oh crap..." he sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that Sakura-chan." He put his head in his hands and rested on his knees. I smiled sadly.

"I've got pancakes on the stove and Sasuke's on the coach. Let's go eat."

Ok ok I'll admit it under nothing less than torture but: I have a big soft spot for my friends. Suffice to say I'd walk on hot coals for them. The ironic thing is, if someone's in trouble usually I'd set them down with a movie and some ramen. But we're trying to make sure Naruto's cholesterol stays below 350, thank you.

Naruto got up and walked to a dresser.

"I'll be right out. I'm just changing."

I nodded and closed the door behind me. I lit the stove and stirred the batter. Just as I was putting the first batch on the griddle, Naruto emerged in a black and orange short sleeve shirt and black sweats.

"Better wake him up." I said, nodding toward the coach.

"Wouldn't it be better for him to see something more….feminine in the morning?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"What do you think I am? Soft and cuddly?" I asked, brandishing the spatula. "You see how he treats his fan girls. You do it."

I'm pretty sure I heard something about evil women but I wouldn't want to be on the side of whatever happens to wake up mon capitain in the morning.

He slugged toward the coach and from what I saw peering around the corner, he shook him like a martini on his shoulder. A loud slapping resonated across the room as I turned back to my griddle.

It was pretty funny though, to see a half dead captain and a half red loud mouth.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Sakura! Now that intros are done, let's eat," I said, motioning toward the food.

Naruto's eyes lit up like a piece of paper covered in gasoline and instantly reached for the syrup and the pancake plate. He quickly cut himself some pieces.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, it's good!"

"Yeah, and we've got to talk about all the crap you keep in your fridge. It ain't cutting it health wise.

I passed Glacier Boy the pancakes and he seemed grateful. You'd be grateful for some small comfort when woken up by a loudmouthed teammate too. Trust me, it's happened and more than a slap happened. It was nothing a little bit of painkillers couldn't have dulled. Oh well.

"I'm surprised you're not dead of salt overdose."

"Hey, ramen's good! Wait, teme! That's the most you've ever said in the morning-ever!" he yelled. He turned to me. "Teme's not a morning person. He can't stand waking up before 12 on the weekends. Are there anymore pancakes?" he asked sheepishly.

"Judging by the eyes he's giving you, you won't live to tell the tale."

Ok, he just looked scary. Horror movies had nothing on Uchiha Sasuke in the morning. The vampire eyes usually scared anyone who was stupid enough to get more than two feet from his person.

I smiled, trying to keep the peace.

"Eat your apples, I still have some batter left."

"Baka dobe. Do it yourself."

I nodded him off. "Don't bother, I'm already up."

As the batter sizzled on the griddle I saw Naruto lean to Uchiha. "Hey teme…" he whispered, "Did I?"

He just nodded.

"I can hear you, you know." I commented from the stove.

Uchiha just kind of gave me the evil eye.

Naruto just turned toward me, appetite momentarily forgotten.

"I didn't want anyone to see that. Even teme knows on accident…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I should have controlled it…"

"I don't' think there was anything you could have done." I answered.

"Except grow a spine when I was younger," he murmured.

That promptly earned him a punch in the arm from Uchiha.

"We've been over this," he replied harshly. It was one of those frozen moments, when you really don't know what to expect. All the spark in Naruto just seemed to die. I'd only known him a few months, heck even less, but still, I'd never seen him this depressed.

It's a weird feeling. When you see people who are normally happy end up sad, it feels like the universe just tipped on its side. You never want them to be that way again. Because each time it happens to someone like that, it kills you inside. And sometimes there's nothing to can't do to help them. You feel powerless and desperate. And sometimes, because that part of them died, that part of you dies too.

And after what Sasuke had told me, I felt guilty. I had my mom, even if Dad was gone and I was healthy and had friends. He never really had a source of constant love, unconditional companionship. Dad was always happy around me.

"I guess teme told you what happened, didn't he." asked Naruto. "While I was out?"

I nodded again.

It was awkward again. I could tell Naruto just wanted to wallow in his own misery. Glacier Boy just kind of seemed that he wanted to be miles away from there. A few minutes later he made his move.

"I'm going now." I nodded and Naruto looked up from his plate.

"Bye, teme…" he said softly. The door closed.

"Come on, we're getting out of here. I'm going to do the dishes and we're going out for the day. I don't know where but we're getting out of here." I put on some fake cheeriness for him. In truth, I felt horrible. All the memories of Dad I had repressed were coming back up and all the bad thoughts after the funeral…

He nodded and headed back toward his room for a sweatshirt. I started the dishwasher and pulled him out toward my car.

* * *

Hitting the mute button on the cd was the easiest part of the ride. We rode on the highway for a while and finally ended up at a park with a small lake around it. My fake smiles were slowly disappearing and he knew it too. Overlooking the water, we parked but stayed in the car. The wind would have chilled us in minutes.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this by yourself." I said softly.

"I have you and Iruka-sensei and teme now."

"But you didn't then." I hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to." I added quickly.

He nodded slowly, as if it was a painful decision.

"Iruka-sensei says that sometimes talking can help." Seeing the look I gave him, he started again, "Oh. Iruka is my guardian. I bounced around from foster home to foster home as a kid. I finally ended up going to Konoha. Iruka was one of my teachers. He saw the other kids, and the stuff they'd do. By the end of the year, I asked him to adopt me. He said yes, even though, with his teaching job, he didn't make a lot of money."

"In about ninth grade, I looked into my family history. No one was left, not even a distant relative. So not only was I weak, but I had no family either.

"Iruka turned out to be more of a big brother than a dad, I guess. I mean, he was really cool and helped me with school but there were still some things he could never understand. I never went with him to family occasions. It just hurt a lot. He'd introduce me as his son and I'd smile but just want to go hide in a corner."

"Back then, the kids were brutal on me. A couple of occasions I snapped. I was in a foster home in the Waves, and they literally had to pry me off of the kid. I transferred almost immediately. They didn't want a monster at their school."

"I was the freak. No family. No friends. No grades even. I was always weak physically too. And after a while, all this crap built up and I started on medication. It works but if I forget to take it, or if I get really stressed out, I can have attacks like you saw. I hate having anyone see me like that." He trailed off softly at the end.

"Where's Iruka now?" I asked, "And how did you meet Sasuke?"

"Oh. Once I hit 11th grade, I got a job and saved up and got my own apartment. I just wanted some independence, without someone watching over me, you know? Iruka understood that but I see him at least 3 times a week. Teme…I met teme in 8th grade. I guess two loners kind of attract. He had no one and I was completely new." I guess he glanced over and saw my face by then. For the first time since Dad's funeral, I was crying. Genuinely crying, red faced and with tears streaming.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

I just kind of launched myself at him in a hug. Yet again, another awkward moment.

"Sakura-chan, I'm ok. Really!"

Ok, I lied when I said I don't cry. Well, up until that time, it wasn't true. But, we each have our own little hurts that just don't heal. Some things can't.

I let go and reached for a tissue pack.

"Don't feel bad for me; it's teme you should feel bad for." His eyes got big and he covered his mouth.

I stopped mid sniffle.

"What was that?"

"Uh….nothing?"

"We are going to go get a coffee and you're going to explain what you just said. Now."

--

* * *

Sorry for the depression. But it's crucial to the plot line.

Please

Read

and

Review!!!

* * *


	9. Freudian Slip

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 9

Freudian Slip

* * *

Story Dedication: To my favorite artist, Alex-chan! She believes in my stories and in me.

* * *

Authors Notes: A lot of people have suggested that I always end with cliffhangers. Honestly, sometimes I don't know that I'm doing it at all. I end the chapter like I'd want more out of it.

* * *

Couple more things:

1. The under plot with Naruto serves a few purposes. One, we get to know him better and they grow to be like brother and sister. Two, through him, we get a deeper sense of the story and an introduction to Sasuke's issues. That's quite a few.

2. I owe a huge thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, C2ed, and alerted this story. You've no idea how much this means to me.

3. Over 5000 hits!! Thanks!

4. Over 90 reviews! Thanks more!

Special thanks to: Alerting Alliteration, Merridaine and Broken Heart.

Additional thanks to: Alory Shannon, BarbequeStain, Bee-Leaf86, C.A.M.E.O.1and Only, Cyndee, DarkDemonicSecrets, Envious-Enkai, GaaraLovesSakura, HyuugaTenTenhot, Inu Youkai Yume, Lady Inu, Lil Devil 66, LovesBlind 2008, Psychotic Female of Many Names, Ro-Ho, Sakura's Undying Love, Sapphire Serenity, ScarletNinja123, Setsuna-chan09, Snowyjay-chan, Sporkk, Tainted-Blossom, TealSkky, Twisted Attraction, WHiTEDORiAN, WeirdPairings101, XXDragonHeart6XX, animekidd675, archangle3000, ballagurl06, beautifulluckyaura, bluflamez, chickenbutt301, dead-smiling-angel, intoxication, lopchop, michi-baka, missyserena214, mitsuki1290, nickygirl, paige-sakura, pendragoness, purpleeyednekoyoukai, sTaRbUrSt LiLiEs, sasukeXsakura25, sasukerox1, the loved birds, the real sasukelover, xMidorixTenshix, Aimee15, ShirleyGoRawr, shadow-angel101, yourdarkdesire, ChartreuseGreen, MangaGirl247, lilypadlover2006, kartoonkitty124.

If I messed your name up I'm sorry. Ditto if I missed you. Blame sleep deprivation. I certainly do.

* * *

The lady who was manning the coffee place must have thought we were nuts. There we were: me with my red and kind of blotchy face from crying dragging Naruto, who was still protesting, "It was nothing Sakura-chan! He's fine, really! You can ask him yourself! I didn't mean it!"

I promptly hauled him up to the counter, "Stop announcing and order."

I turned to the lady, who was obviously sleep deprived and running on the same coffee we'd be and asked for a hot cocoa and a donut. Naruto wanted a large iced coffee and a muffin. As soon as we got it, I promptly hauled him back to my car. I then took the road down to a little park. Its was getting colder outside, so hardly anyone was there. I wasn't surprised. I found this spot early when I moved here. I always come here to think or just to relax. Look at the trees and feel at peace, you know?

Half a muffin later, I got him to put down the coffee and looked him straight in the eye.

"Spill."

"Fine, just don't tell him. He'd kill me. Sasuke had a long past. He….grewupinthecircusandlostinafightwithatiger,seeyoulater!!" Before Naruto could run away, I buckled him in and took away the rest of his coffee until he told.

It was a stupid thing to do, to deprive a man of his coffee. But Naruto knew when he was defeated.

"Lost in a fight with a tiger?" I was laughing now. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"No…but it would have made a great story! Why do you need to know anyway?"

"I have an insatiable urge to know. Especially when you pique my curiosity like that. By the way, before, that's called a Freudian slip." I took a long sip of my drink, sat back and waited. When he didn't say anything I grinned. "What's next, lost an eye to an elephant and his kneecap to the hairy bearded lady?"

"I'm weighing the pros and cons of my death. He'd make me suffer but then again, so would you…." He raised an eye at me. "Ok ok fine. Sure you don't believe the tiger story?"

"NARUTO!"

"Fine! Ok! But under pain of death, you can't say a word to ANYONE. Got it?" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Now, you've got to understand, where we come from the Uchiha's are pretty prestigious as a clan. Rich and huge. They're made of old money, because their clan is really old. The founding old guy was some sort of business mogul and it's still going today."

"Sasuke himself was born into a family of 3 others, besides him. His mom's name was Mikoto, his dad's was Fugaku and his brother is Itachi."

"They named their child after the weasel?"

"I dunno, maybe they thought he was cuddly at birth. Now, don't interrupt. Like I was saying, that was his family. He had lots of aunts and uncles and cousins. Like I said, their clan was huge."

"Sasuke himself was born second, 6 years younger than Itachi. Now, this seems kind of weird but the were both born geniuses. Both of them learned really fast anything that was taught to them. Sasuke always grew up in Itachi's shadow. He was the clan's golden boy: a genius and a prodigy. Sasuke didn't get the respect that he wanted from his dad. He knew he had his mom's love but he wanted his dad's respect."

I cut in. "It's no different from girls. Mom will always love us but Dad, we have to generally prove ourselves to."

He nodded. "Sasuke grew up in his shadow, like I said. He was always…hmm...emotionally neglected, let's say. Itachi was well on his way to being a policeman, his ideal career. Now, Sasuke looked up to his brother. He always wanted help in his martial arts training but Itachi'd just flick his forehead and say he was sorry and he'd do it another time. Sasuke got used to this disappointment constantly from his dad and his brother. His grades were never really good enough for his dad. His mom saw this but couldn't really do anything about it. He was always top of our class and everything! I guess they wanted perfection." He stopped and sighed, remembering. I didn't rush him.

"The thing about Itachi is that he was really deceptive. Sometimes he'd defy his parents to help out Sasuke but mostly he just ignored him. Sometimes he'd act like the proper big brother and that's how Sasuke thought of him most of the time, I think."

"Then it happened. Some people call it a massacre but I prefer genocide."

I felt the blood drain from the face. He had to be kidding me. Genocide?

"I know what you're thinking." He had seen my face.

"Let me just finish, ok? I said Itachi was deceptive. Trust me, no one ever suspected what was going on in his mind. First, there was the apparent suicide of a kid named Shisui, who everyone thought was Itachi's best friend. To this day we don't know how he really did it. Sasuke came home from martial arts late one day, just as the sun was setting. The clan always had their own section of town, gates and all. He ran home but no one was out on the streets. That was weird for that to happen. He raced to his house and couldn't find his parents. Sasuke looked in their bedroom last and found their bloody bodies on top of each other. Itachi was in the shadows." Naruto was having a hard time keeping the anger out of his voice. I was nearly sobbing. Twice crying in one day was hard for me.

"He came out and Sasuke broke down. He asked him why, and that….weasel….(he was refraining from swearing) merely said it was to test his power. If he ever wanted to defeat him in any way, he'd have to run and cling to life. He said he only played the big brother because that was what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke, as a little kid, begged to die, to join his parents. Itachi just said he wasn't worth killing. Sasuke ran outside."

"He ran to his aunt's house and found her dead. All of his cousins and uncles and family members. Everyone he ever cared about save his brother was dead in cold blood right before his eyes. He kept running and found himself in the middle of the road. Itachi just told him to run and cling to life and knocked him out."

"When Sasuke woke up, he was in the hospital. Itachi was missing, the clan was dead." Naruto's voice cracked at the last part. I made no move to disguise the fact I was sobbing.

"It was a mass murder, and to this day, Itachi is missing, still presumed alive but he's wanted by Konoha as public enemy number one."

"How exactly did they die?" I heard myself asking. Wow…I'm seriously masochistic, aren't I?

"Their throats were all cut." Naruto shuddered and pulled his jacket closer to him. I nearly turned green just imagining it. But something didn't make sense….

"But you'd have to be pretty fast…" It clicked. Sasuke's speed, Itachi, martial arts; it all fit together. I felt sick to my stomach.

"They never had a chance." Naruto's muffin and coffee lay forgotten. We just sat there in my car staring at the lake with the evergreens blowing in the wind. My mind was whirling faster than the speed of sound. Suddenly I'd never felt so alone. Or so guilty. After all I'd put him through and vice versa.

"Is that why…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence. Naruto nodded dejectedly.

"After the massacre, he removed himself from the hospital. He's hell-bent on defeating Itachi, even if it doesn't look it."

"But he was only a kid! How did he survive?" I shivered at the thought of living alone. "How did he stand it?"

"He was consumed by grief and anger. Could you imagine it? Asking your older brother to kill you like he had your parents? He once told me, every time he looked into a mirror, he saw his brother's face. Anyway, they put him under a guardian's care. Until he was 12 he stayed with Kakashi. At age 13, he got his own apartment. I guess they bent the rules for him, you know, considering the circumstances. It's not like he couldn't afford it, he inherited ALL the Uchiha's wealth. The land lady felt bad for him. He couldn't stand being near her. She reminded him of his favorite aunt."

I was getting a sinus headache for all the blockage I had in my nose from crying. It was depressing and liberating at the same time. I hadn't cried in years. I didn't intend to for a while after this.

"Anyway, we just kind of clicked. 2 loners at one school."

"I can't even imagine what both of you have been through…I feel so selfish…" I murmured. It was true. Naruto was the kindest and most sincere person you'd ever meet and yet he went through life with no one really. Sasuke was one of the brightest and smartest people I'd ever met. He at least didn't deserve what he went through.

"Sakura-chan? Please smile. I didn't want you to end up crying." He looked so pitiful I nearly started again.

Then he poked me in my side: my tickle spot.

"Way to ruin an angsty moment with laughter," as I giggled.

"You're welcome. Now, we're going to do something fun. There's way too much angst in this car right now."

"Say, let's call up Hinata and Neji and do something!"

"Like what," Naruto asked. "Football?"

"How about something Hinata will do too, ok?"

"Eh…Sakura-chan? Why does Hinata-chan always turn bright red? Is she sick or something?"

I deadpanned.

"You BLOCKHEAD! Are you serious?"

"Eh, yes?" He was scratching his head in confusion.

This was going to be another long car ride.

* * *

Please.

Read and Review!!!!!!!


	10. Steady as He Goes

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 10

Steady as He Goes

Dedication: To Alex-chan.

* * *

AN: I thought I posted a few days earlier than what i normally do but i had inspiration and you can hide it if you got it. I"m siiiiiicccckkk.

By the way, i'm up to about 112 reviews, 58 alerts, and 50 faves, not to mention 5 C2's. You people make me happy.

As for my update schedule: i normally go between a week (in this case, less) to about three weeks. It depends on mood and amount of work i have to do.

* * *

In life sometimes you feel a fine line between disappointment, anger, and rage. None is easy to control or hide. I'll get back to that in a bit.

Sunday came and then Monday. The school week accelerated to a Thursday night, a game night. Second one of our current schedule. We were all prepped to go. Naruto and I had recovered from both of our mental anxieties and we hit practice on Wednesday going all out. The look I got from Glacier Boy clearly said, "This doesn't change anything," though.

After Wednesday's practice I hit the showers, cold and simultaneously sweaty. Coach had us running the entire practice. I was tired and hungry. As I was putting my gear into my bag to head home, my cell rang. It was Mom.

"Hey sweetie. Practice is done, right? Listen, a client wants a meeting tonight. Totally last minute, but can you get supper on your own?"

"Sure Mom. And go get them." I could imagine her frazzled expression over the phone, running to get her things ready and run out the door. I snapped my phone shut, thinking. I hated eating alone. I reopened my cell and tried Hinata's cell. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, it's me. Want to get dinner out tonight?"

"Hm…I need to ask my father. Hold on a second," she replied softly. A short time later she got back on. "He said it's alright. Anyone else coming?"

"I was thinking of calling Ino. How about that restaurant a few blocks from school, the diner in an hour?"

"Sure, S-sakura-chan. Call and tell me if Ino is going," she said quietly. I could tell she was happy. We ended the call and put the ok through to Ino.

Exactly 53 minutes later we met up in front of the place.

"I usually don't go out on school nights, but since you guys asked so nicely," she called, getting out of her car.

"Yeah, and you love us," I replied.

We got our table and a waitress would be with us shortly. I couldn't help but noticing the letters on the jackets of some of the guys a few tables down. They were the team we were going to play the next day. Of course, they fit the jock football stereotype. Big guys with a good deal of muscle but the amount of brains of a corpse.

Ino immediately noticed something. She could read people like a book.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

I gave a discreet point to guys a few tables down from us. "We're playing them tomorrow." Our conversation was cut short by the waitress, there to take our orders. Once she was gone, Ino and Hinata turned back to me.

"Don't worry about them. They got killed last year by us anyway," Ino said, leaning over the table towards me. "I remember that game, one guy nearly starting crying. It was pathetic."

I smiled and we started talking about school and normal girl stuff. Most of the way through our meal, we started hearing snippets of their conversation. I abhor people who end up shouting like morons in public places. Strike one.

"I hear Konoha's got a special player on their team this year," Idiot 1 smiled.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Idiot 2 joined in.

"A girl!" announced 1 like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Laughter broke out between the three of them. My face clenched and I could tell my eyes had narrowed.

"What happened, did everyone good graduate that they had to resort to girls?" Idiot 3 joined the conversation.

"How pathetic. They won the Championships last year and now they are worried about breaking nails. What's next, male cheerleaders?"

Strike 2.

Hinata called for the check as they kept laughing. We laid our money down hurriedly and started to leave.

Now, I'm pretty sure all of us were beginning to regret our wardrobe choices. Ino was in a black skirt and boots with her varsity jacket on. I had a Konoha sweatshirt on with jeans and Hinata wore a bracelet with our school's name on it.

As soon as we passed the moron's table we got a loud howling of cat calls. What animals.

"Hey blondy, there's a seat right here for you!" Idiot 2 was calling out to Ino. One of them was reaching toward Hinata, who quickly side stepped out of reach.

"Hey Pinky, is that your natural color? Oh, and I promise to go easy on your boys in football tomorrow."

Strike 3. No one calls me Pinky. I wound up like a pitcher and punched the moron who was calling to me right in the eye.

Hinata rushed to aid Ino, whose arm was ensnared by Idiot 2. She, with two rigid fingers, hit him in three spots. He howled and released her.

We ran outside to our two cars, (I drove Hinata), and accelerated out of there. I turned into the parking lot of a coffee place two minutes away and we got out still shaking.

We turned our attention to Ino first.

"Did he hurt you?" Hinata asked quietly. She shook her head no.

"What was that thing that you did, though?"

Hinata smiled. "Neji-nii-san t-taught me some self defense moves. In case people tried to hurt me. I just hit his pressure points, S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." I smiled. Hinata was sticking up for herself. I was proud of her. Underneath everyone has anger and aggression. She was long overdue for showing some.

Ino hugged the tiny girl tightly. Hinata blushed at the positive attention. Ino turned to me.

"You're going to kill them tomorrow right?"

"It's a promise."

I bristled the entire next day thinking of what had happened. God forbid I tell Neji though. Hinata was guarded more securely than Fort Knox, I thought sometimes. It was cute though, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. I think one of the reasons he 'let' me hang out with her so much is that I could try to defend both of us in a situation.

At the appropriate time, I pulled my pads on and ran past the cheerleaders, who were just starting to head into the locker room. Ino clapped me on the shoulder as they went to go put on their uniforms. I nodded to her.

My customary knock let me into the boys' locker room for the team talk. He kept it short and sweet and led us out onto the field. We ran and stretched and ran some drills. The opposing team got there, clad in green and black. They called themselves the Warriors. Some were, I noticed. There were a few big guys, but there were some that didn't look like they could stand up in a breeze. Naruto cracked his knuckles besides me and we headed out.

We won the coin toss and the game started. We soon learned which ones were the ones that we had to worry about. Their quarterback was 300 pounds, one of the biggest in the league. There were about 6 others that were considered power players: strong guys that knew their positions front and back. It wasn't an easy game. They lived up to their name by keeping all the strong players in, only putting a few iffy ones in at a time. At halftime Kiba slid up to me panting.

"I've never seen guys like that. They were horrible last year."

I took my mouth guard out and frowned grimly.

"Welcome to the future. Hope for a miracle."

Coach grimaced.

"From what I've seen, this team has two objectives. They're trying to run up the score to try to intimidate us. They're also trying to get rid of any good players we have and force stupid plays." He ranted for 3 more minutes and let us chill in the locker room for the remainder of the time.

"Coach! I called. I have an idea." Kiba took notice and stood besides me. I knew Uchiha was listening nearby.

"Call a Hail Mary to make them think they have us scared. After that," I went on to distinguish what I meant.

Kiba rounded on me. "It'll take a miracle for that play to work!"

I smirked. "That's why it's called a Hail Mary, boys!"

Coach filled in the rest of the team and we ran back out onto the field. A Hail Mary is throwing to a bunch of receivers to try to score a touchdown. In our case, it actually worked and resulted in a complete turnover. Third quarter was our time. Shikamaru pulled out some of his more brilliant plays, ones that focused on out-witting the other team, rather than out-manning.

If we had tried to out man them, we would have gone down in a blaze. Naruto and Neji, for instance, were faced down with some pretty big guys. Some of our other boys were luckier. Naruto, however, just kept hitting him until his body gave out. Neji somehow scared the crap out of the guy he was facing down. I think it was the eyes. They scare lots of people.

The third quarter ran down and the fourth started. The other team was visible livid. I loved it.

In one particular play, I got the ball and started to run. I didn't get far from the huddle at all. A dog pile of 5 guys tackled me. Now, keep in mind, that's a lot of pressure. The resulting force threw my helmet clear off my head.

And what luck I had, but to find the guys from the diner the previous night, two of them anyway, looking down at me, smirking.

"Hey, it's Pinky, guys! I'm sorry, did you break a nail?"

I tried to ignored them, but most of them weren't moving. I could tell from his position in the huddle he was a defensive back. My team started to show up and pull them off me. One followed me as I went to retrieve my helmet. It was the moron I gave the black eye to.

I was getting irritated. Even as I walked back towards my side, he followed me, taunting. I jammed my helmet back on my head and he started knocking on it. When I didn't answer him, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around forcibly. Sasuke was there in an instant, holding him up by the throat.

My eyes must have been as wide as a pool float. Sasuke was holding him up by his throat eyes full of rage. He threw him a yard away and said squarely, "Don't ever touch her again."

He stalked off towards the benches, already knowing the consequences. The referees finally stepped in and called two personal fouls, one for the idiot and for Sasuke. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Coach talking to him, accentuating every once in a while by waving his arms or clipboard. Shikamaru even looked up from his computer in shock. The cheerleaders looked horrified.

Naruto ran to me in anger.

"Are you ok, Sakura-chan? I can't believe he did that."

"Me either. Tell your guys to block better, they're going to blitz after him the rest of the night." Sasuke rejoined us soon enough. This just added fuel to the fire. I was right about the blitzing though. Right after the incident, a lot of them seemed compelled to go after me too. I was only one person; I could only take on so many. Neji gave me a hand up after I ended up on my back for the x th amount of time that night.

"This isn't the Kama Sutra; I'm not supposed to end up on my back!" I hissed. I was going to be in pain the next day, I could tell. Anger however is what fueled us. We got another touchdown and in a clumsy move, the opposing team fumbled the ball. One of our boys picked up and ran with it to the end zone. By the time the clock ticked down, we lead by 17 points. I sat down on the bench wincing. As Uchiha filed into the locker room I called out to him.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"Hn." Was all I got as a response. I guess that was the best he'd do. Naruto told me later that a lot of guys were ticked off about what had happened. Personally, he would have tried something worse. I believed it.

As the boys filed out of the room towards their vehicles, the opposing team was boarding their bus back home. I was parked near it. As I bent down to put my gear in my trunk, I felt a hand reach out and touch, no, not touch, grope, my butt. I was livid. I turned around and punched, for the second day in a row, the idiot who called me Pinky. He had been grinning. He wasn't now.

Where he landed, Sasuke rushed out of no where. He held him by his throat for the second time that day and hissed, "I thought I told you to stay away from her." He held him with his left hand up against the yellow bus. Most of their team was watching in shock. No one wanted to mess with him.

The idiot was squirming in his grasp. I dropped my gear on the ground, shocked. His right was back, ready to pummel him. I had to do something, he couldn't jeopardize himself like that.

Just as he tried to hurt the kid, I pulled back on his arm.

"It's not worth it! Just the moron go. It's not worth it." The same choke hold he held me in once upon a time, he was using. One more repetition of the words, seemed to shake the barbarian from him. He dropped the idiot in a heap and started to stalk away. I followed after him. He nearly reached his car when I caught up to him.

"Thank you doesn't really seem to cover it." I called. I caught him by the shoulders. His eyes were livid in anger. "I'm ok and he's just an idiot. Don't get mad. Calm down."

He removed my hands from his shoulders and leaned up against his black car. He was breathing heavily and was trying to control it. After a minute of watching him, he glanced my way.

"Try not to do something that reckless again." I said. It was true. He could have had the police called on him or worse.

"You're welcome." In one fluid motion, he unlocked his car and got in. My mouth must have been hanging there. He backed out and left. I shook my head and headed back.

That anger and disappointment that had welled up during the game had gone away. People still couldn't respect a female in this game. I'd prove them wrong. My heart was still fluttering a little bit. I told myself it was simply adrenaline. Even if he was confusing the crap out of me.

Naruto caught up to me.

"What happened?"

I glanced down the street.

"A miracle."

* * *

Yup.

Please Read and Review...PLLLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEEE?????

There you go

Some slight romance

and more football stuff

yay!


	11. Cause You Had a Bad Day

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 11

"Cause You Had a Bad Day"

Dedication: To Alex-chan

--

Author's Note: more than 7700 hits and 141 reviews, I'm in heaven!!! I love you all and thanks for your interest in my story!

--

A general piece of advice when you're mulling things over in the shower, eventually the water will get cold. Freezing cold, as it were. So as I went over my day, colder and colder water began to pour out of the nozzle. Once my mind woke up, I noticed the temperature of the water.

And shrieked loud enough to wake the neighbors. And I've got this one neighbor; she can sleep through a hurricane. I woke her up.

Mom came bursting into the bathroom just after I secured the towel around me.

"What happened!? Are you alright sweetie?" she asked.

"Um…my mind went on shutdown and the water got cold…" I muttered sheepishly.

She let out a big breath and sighed.

"Sweetie, just because you spend your time with men doesn't mean you should start acting like one…" she closed the door and left.

"Thanks a lot Mom!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I shook my head and continued to dry off. I was starting to get a headache from all the excitement. Ok, so it wasn't exciting, more like I was freaked out beyond belief. I wasn't the only one. Naruto told me that Sasuke rarely acted like that. I didn't really have problems believing it. I almost never saw him lose his temper.

I on the other hand, in comparison, lost it every 5 minutes.

After getting dressed in my pj's I turned on my computer and switched on my instant messaging service. Not even Naruto was on; his message said he was eating. Ramen no doubt.

That kid's as predictable as a bad horror movie.

After a 10 minute conversation with Hinata about the next day, (Friday thank God!), I hit the hay.

* * *

Have you ever watched cartoons and the main character says,' what could possibly go wrong?', and in fact a whole slew of things actually does? This was one of those days.

You see, the funny thing is, no matter how much crap you can cram in your brain, it sometimes forgets the little things.

Like setting your alarm clock for instance.

See, I'm normally in school at 8, in class by 8:15. My alarm normally wakes me up at 7:15. I have a whole schedule planned out. Not today apparently. My mother's alarm however woke me up, at 7:55.

7:55!!?!? NUTS!!!

It would take me 5 minutes to get all of my football and school stuff up, a minute to dress, a minute to each eat, brush my hair, brush my teeth and 5 minutes to get to school.

I dashed into first period with literally 12 seconds to spare. It's lucky that I'm used to running with heavy things (my backpack) and used to running in general.

Uchiha looked at me like I was crazy, as my chest kept heaving up and down. I was winded and still tired. Hungry too. I forgot any lunch I might have had.

Our teacher walked into the room and announced, "Take out your pens. It's test time."

I froze. Test? Oh God. There was a test today. And I forgot to study…

This was the start of a very long day.

--

* * *

-- 

I had to say, this was my worst day at this school yet. A test I didn't study for, multiple bruises in dodge ball, a video of childbirth in Anatomy and Physiology, no lunch ( Hinata lent me 2 dollars to get a water and bag of chips), and for some reason, all my least favorite people joined a coalition today to tick me off. I kept thinking thank goodness for the weekend.

The weekend came after practice. It was the day after a game so I hoped coach wouldn't kill us too badly.

I was wrong. I'm starting to see a pattern here…

All drills.

All day.

I buried my face in my hands and wanted to cry.

Not to mention a cold front blew through and it was freezing. Because we weren't doing contact drills, and to 'toughen' us up, we weren't practicing with pads. Basically, he'd freeze us to make us tougher, even if our legs froze and snapped off in the process.

Too bad his philosophy was about as sound as a ninety year old's bladder after tea time.

So there we stood, outside in sweatpants and long sleeve shirts and gloves, freezing.

No one was immune. Even people like Neji were looking peaky.

One towards the end of practice, he lined us all up and started running us on the width of the field. Back and forth. He'd blow the whistle and we were off again. He was cutting off time the longer we ran. Referred to as 'Knockout' affectionately, because if you didn't make the whistle, you were out and he set you on the benches. Then you'd do more drills.

My salvation came in the form of a girl who was standing on the sidelines. She had on a light lavender dress that cut off at her shoulders, held up by fishnets. She had blond hair, like Naruto, but held up in 4 spiky ponytails in the back. She talked to the coach for a minute and when we got back to his side of the field, he stopped us.

"Haruno!" he jerked over his shoulder toward the girl, "Nurses office."

I knew I'd sent all my forms in. Something was up.

She frowned, out in the cold.

"Want to go to the locker room?" I nodded yes.

We walked the short distance and step into the warmth of the girl's locker room. The cheerleaders were in the gym. My cheeks were flushed with cold and my fingers were tingly. We sat down.

"The name's Temari, reporter for the school newspaper. I was hoping to get an interview for a piece I want to do about you."

I frowned. She had balls alright.

"You lie to my coach and pull me out of practice." I waggled two fingers in front of her. "Give me another reason not to like you."

She wasn't fazed. "It's warmer in here anyway."

"It's nice. Thanks but no thanks. I'm…flattered you considered me, but I don't want to make more waves than I have to." I got up to go.

"Whether you want to or not, you already did. You don't get it, do you? This is big news! This is a big pull for female rights! It'll inspire thousands! You have to do it!"

"I don't have to do anything!" I snapped, now steamed. "I came out for this team because I like football and there was no girl's team. I don't know what you've heard because it's wrong. Move and let me get back to practice."

This Temari wasn't one to be intimidated by sheer size, she was tall and healthy looking to me. I brushed passed her, however, like a thin piece of paper. I let the cold air hit my face as I angrily returned to practice. By the time I got there, there was only 5 minutes left and everyone was starting to disband. Not even bothering to change out of my cold clothes, I ran, grabbed my crap and ran to my car. I got home in record time and switched on my computer, steaming.

Thank goodness for geniuses. I instant messaged Shikamaru.

FootballFlower: (me) Hey, you there?

TroublesomeEinstein: Yup. What's up?

FootballFlower: I need you to do a check on a girl named Temari. She said she worked for the paper. And I know you keep profiles of everyone on your computer, with personal notes.

TroublesomeEinstein: Ok, but why?

FootballFlower: Just do it, ok? I'll tell you later.

TroublesomeEinstein: Fine. I'll have it for you in the morning. It'll be in your email. I've got a lot of work to do.

FootballFlower: You don't do work though.

TroublesomeEinstein: There's a term paper that needs doing. See you later.

And he signed off. Shikamaru was more reliable than the school's own records. When he wasn't sleeping, he was cloud watching. And when he wasn't cloud watching, he was observing people.

I groaned. As if I didn't have enough to deal with. School, sleep, an annoying alarm clock, Sasuke… I couldn't figure out if he hated me or not. I'm pretty sure he did 'cause if was anything other than that, he gave no implications. Throw me a bone? Denied!

My mind turned back to Temari: she had a crooked sort of smile that could impale you at ten yards, and she was confident of herself.

And just when I though all this was starting to die down.

On this scale there were the right wing male chauvinists and the left wing nutso feminists. I'd had my share of the right wing nut jobs. Now, I suppose it was time for the left wing to try to clean my clock.

It was 5:30 and the day had me whipped.

--

* * *

I woke up early. Hey, I went to bed early! I switched on my computer automatically and went to my inbox. Shikamaru had indeed sent the email. It's message:

Sabuku no Temari: Moved here from Suna in freshman year. Currently a senior. Major writer and supporter of the school newspaper. Her works have been published in local magazines and papers and even a bigger ranking magazine. She has a journalism scholarship to the college of her choice... She's very persistent in finding her story. Nothing short of bombs makes her stay away. Considers herself feminist. Was nearly kicked off the paper for writing an article denouncing chauvinism.

Is that enough info?

I smiled; he had come through for me. Then I frowned because nothing short of a nuclear holocaust could dissuade this girl from thinking there is no story when she thinks there's one.

I did what any self respecting girl would in my situation (completely overwhelmed): I sat at home all day and gorged myself.

At about noon, the phone rang. Mom was out so I got it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Haruno Sakura? It's Sabaku no Temari. We met in the locker room yesterday."

"You have a lot of nerve calling me here. You also have ten seconds to give me a good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you."

"Because this is real news and I'd love to have your perspective. I'll end up writing the article anyway. And there are a thousand people I could ask about you."

"Then go ask them."

"Including," she continued, "Your friends Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."

My blood ran cold.

"You're going to blackmail my friends into finding an imaginary scoop for a story that has little basis in fact?" I hollowly laughed.

"I'm not blackmailing them," her voice said. "I'm simply asking them for their opinions. That's not against the law."

"No, but harassment is. There is no story here."

She laughed, almost manically. "Oh but you're wrong. There is something more than what meets the eye. How did a girl get on the boy's football team? Why are you doing this? Those types of questions are what drive me."

I rolled my eyes.

"As fascinating as it is to hear what it is that motivates you to get up in the morning," my sarcasm sounded, "I don't owe anyone an explanation. Off the record, no, I'm not normally this uncaring. But you're poking into my business. I have my reasons. And the world doesn't need to read about them. Leave my friends alone. Bye."

I hung up the phone quickly.

It rang a minute later.

I picked up the receiver and yelled, "What!?"

Ino's voice sounded over the phone.

"Geez, what died in your shower this morning?"

I turned off the TV and explained the situation with Temari.

She whistled low. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'm out of ice cream."

* * *

Please read and review.

I love reading your reviews!

Sorry for the cliffhanger...


	12. Heart of Metal

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 12

Heart of Metal

By

Archerelf

--

Dedication: To Alex-chan.

--

Special thanks to ballagurl06, nickygirl, and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and Alerting Alliteration.

-- 

Externally my body temperature according to my forehead was 98.6 degrees, my palms were cool and my face wasn't flushed. Internally I was fuming. Who did she think she was? I mean, common logic dictates you back off if someone tells you it's not right. She assumes too much. What's the saying, "When you assume, you become a pain in mine?" Something like that.

Anyway, my reasons are my own why I play. Ok fine, it's true that just like it but it's the only thing that I have left of my dad. I always played in his memory. I just generally don't tell many people that. I mean, I don't want to hand out tissues every time I tell a story about my past. Commence with the waterworks? No thank you.

I decided to call each one of my friends separately. Hinata understood and said she'd refuse comment. Neji said if Temari bothered either of us, (especially Hinata), he'd kill her. Naruto was a little harder to get through to. He believed in direct confrontation but it doesn't always work the way it should. His cell phone was off but I found him online.

RamenNut: (Naruto): I don't get it. Why wouldn't you want her to interview you? She'd back off.

FootballFlower: I already told you. She's not going to distort my story and subsequent life into something it's not. I'm not a 'standard for girl's rights' to quote, I'm just a chick who can through better than most guys.

RamenNut: snickers Don't tell Kabuto that. He thinks because he's on the special teams that he's god or something.

FootballFlower: Kabuto's only our back up kicker, why does he think he can throw? He must have a superiority complex. He's compensating for his lack of spine and definite lack of package.

RamenNut: I didn't need to hear that. Read that. Whatever!

FootballFlower: Sorry I just poisoned your mind. Hold on, the phone's ringing.

RamenNut: ok.

FootballFlower: Gah! I'm going to kill her!! She's practically become my stalker! Multiple phone calls and such. It's driving me nuts! Next thing you know she'll be following me to practice.

RamenNut: Ouch. If she tries to ask me anything I'll just walk away.

FootballFlower: Thanks, Naruto.

RamenNut: I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm going to get off now, and my stomach feels like it's going to heave…

FootballFlower: Ewww…lay off the ramen and go to sleep.

RamenNut: Hai. Sayonara.

And I left it at that. Sunday came and went before I knew it and it was Monday soon.

She even left a note in my locker, saying she'd give me a preview of the article when the time was right. I'd never noticed before but she even ended up being in two of my classes. Chalk it up to ignorance or just plain stupidity on my part but heck; I didn't associate with her normally, so why should I care?

Ok scratch that, I care now, but only cause I have to!

And as it turns out, she was compiling her piece. She was single handedly whipping the school back into a frenzy that had only recently died down.

Rumors floated that she took polls of the representative student body of what they thought of me and she asked some to record their comments. I got a slew of opinions to choose from apparently. She even left updates in my locker. It's like a serial killer leaving bits and pieces of their last victim in your mailbox as a reminder. How could I forget? She only hounded me every ten seconds.

Straight out of math at the end of the day I went back to my locker and started banging my head against it. Hello Mister Shiny Locker, meet my Head! And subsequent brain damage. Or was it dain bramage? I didn't even know at this point.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." I kept hitting myself.

"If you have to do that, use your helmet." I heard a voice from behind me. It was the Uchiha. He looked like he was on his way to his locker. Suddenly I had an idea.

"By the way, Naruto is out with the stomach flu. Could you help me with something?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not babysitting the dobe." I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. If a girl named Temari starts asking question to the guys on the team could you get rid of her please?"

"Can't you get rid of her yourself?"

"Would I be asking you if I could?"

He frowned and sighed.

"Fine, but don't get me involved in your soap opera."

"Understood."

This was probably the longest conversation we've ever had. It got easier to talk to him ever since he practically killed someone for groping me.

We both started to walk together to practice. I pulled out my mp3 player and started it when it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything.

Exiting the school doors, I turned to him and asked, "What's your favorite type of music?"

He raised his eyebrows again but answered eventually, "Metal usually, or rock. Something angry. It helps me concentrate."

We walked in silence the rest of the way. Or at least until the lockers split.

"What's yours?" he asked. I pulled the headphones out.

"My what?"

He frowned, looking annoyed, like he had to explain it to a child.

"Favorite music."

"Oh! That's easy. Techno with some europop."

"Hn."

"That was the longest civil conversation we've ever had."

"Hn."

We walked to our respective locker rooms and the time; I didn't know anyone was following us.

--

After Friday's killer practice Coach set us to the field because we had a game tomorrow. We were facing Cloud-a fast team with some good players. There always were. The last thing we needed was any sort of mental disruption.

Got to tell you, at practice, a person can revert back to beast form. Don't think-just go. Breathe. Hit. Stop. Block. Run. That type of thing. Because if you start thinking then your aim will be off, especially in drills. Going on instincts is good most times. We're taught to read what we're facing as best as we can as humans. Got to trust what we think we know, right?

Alternating groups of us were running plays on half of the field each. Shikamaru was there, dressed in heavier clothes than normal, and had a clipboard in his hand, scrutinizing and writing. He whistled loudly. It was our signal-Temari watch.

Now, if Coach had been there, he wouldn't have taken anything from her. She pulled me out of practice once for nothing.

Sasuke was running the plays like a drill sergeant.

She gracefully stepped onto the field with a notebook in hand, with a camera around her neck and a scarf as well.

I felt like a leopard staring down an equally big Bengal tiger. Cheetah vs. Lion, that type of thing.

Her head kept oscillating, with good reason. In uniform it's hard to pick me out. She could have been on a boy hunt….yeah right. And I bleed chocolate if that was her reason. However, she set herself on the benches.

After for more plays on each part, and a few snapshots from the stands, Sasuke got irritated. Which is pretty easy. He blew the whistle round his neck.

"You, in the stands. Get down here. Now."

He left no room for argument. Trying to make him change his mind was futile. Meanwhile, everyone's favorite bundle of joy lifted herself from her seat and nearly skipped down to where we were standing. I was situated toward the middle, with a few people strategically blocking me. To be fair, it was unintentional. I just stood near Neji and Kiba.

"You're disrupting my practice. Get out." He spoke coldly.

"It's a free country. Besides I'm just doing a school piece." She snorted. "Your practice? You're not the coach, only the team captain." She had a condescending look on her face and her infamous smirk, if you imagine it. It didn't think facial muscles could distort that way. Huh. You learn something new every day I suppose.

Smoothly Sasuke cut in. "You're not smart at all are you. In the absence of the coach, I'm in charge. And unless you're part of this team, who books the field exclusively from school's end to 4:30, get out."

Her ship was running a ground on the rocks. And she knew it.

"You allow him to be here," she stated, gesturing to Shikamaru.

Well no crap he's here.

"He's our statistician and playmaker. Get out."

"She's here!" she said, waving a hand over us. I took off my helmet and nudged some people to let me through. She was targeting me. She was challenging me.

"She," he hissed, "is a legitimate member of this team. I will forcibly remove you if I have to."

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"You already know," she answered.

"Never challenge my position here again." Losing more ground….Ohhh it's Napoleon in Russia all over again.

"Removing me would be harassment."

"Oh, and the category of stalking falls with hugs from mom and lollipops?" I sneered. "And blackmail is cherry coated sundaes. Sure. Write what you want. It won't be the truth."

"Let's see what the readers believe." With a final challenging smile, she turned into a gust of wind and walked with a supermodel stance back toward the parking lot. Probably the only reason she did it was because she had many guys unconsciously staring at her butt in a dress.

A loud whistle interrupted their staring. It was Sasuke.

"4 laps before we go. Now."

--

Naruto wasn't in the next day either. His stomach flu was getting worse. But it was Ino that ran up to me and broke the news. She was carrying a newspaper. A school newspaper.

"Sweetie, you're never going to believe this…" she trailed off. When I didn't answer, she continued. "It's been distributed all around the school. I can't get it back."

She paused to catch her breath and stared at me.

"Sweetie?"

I was busy staring at the headline: Icy Captain Gets Fullback Shakedown.

There, on the front page was a picture of Sasuke and me walking to practice. The under heading of the article was: The True Reason for a Girl on the Boy's Team.

It went kind of like this:

Warm front coming in with the arrival of the new female fullback Haruno Sakura

on the boys football team. And the latest news is she's cuddling up to the cold as ice captain, Uchiha Sasuke. They were seen getting cozy together headed to practice. Members of the student population were shocked. When interviewed they sounded off on this:

"Woah! Haruno's hooking up with Uchiha? Never thought I'd see the day!"

"We new from the start she was just there for boys."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"We like totally hate her now! We used to think she was ok, but oh my god. How shallow!"

These two sparked interest after Haruno Sakura was let onto the boy's football team, despite the gender differences. While she declined comment she told me, "There wasn't a girl's team. And I just like to play!" Surely not, is the sky puce? There was no real reason for her to be there in the first place. Both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura declined comment. Her recent performances in games haven't been spectacular, which leaves this reporter wondering, when is she going to leave?

By Sabaku no Temari, School Reporter.

Someone's going to pay.

--

* * *

If you Like

Please

Read

and Review

Please?????

* * *


	13. Throw Down Mix

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 13- Throw Down Mix

By

Archerelf

--

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! New Chapter!

--

My stomach was in absolute knots. I was nearly screaming with rage. First period I had gym and I walked there with a look of absolute anger. Still there are stupid people in the world. But it's Murphy's Law right? Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong". Hanlon's Razor seems to work too: "Never attribute to malice that which can be adequately explained by stupidity." Except she knew what she was doing was going to irritate me. Temari's no moron. Finagle's Law works as well: "Anything that can go wrong, will—at the worst possible moment". Amen to that.

I just kind of knew this wasn't going to be my day. I felt sick, whether by rage or the weather or something! I felt sick.

How could someone stoop so low and be so bitter?

Not even stopping at my locker, I just ran to the girl's locker room. Some members of my class were there. Some were giving me pointed looks. Some were whispering at me. As I focused on my lock on the locker, I murmured, "If you want to say something to me, say it to my face."

The entire room got quiet. A pin dropped could have sounded like cannon fire. Grabbing my clothes I threw back the curtain of the changing stall. I dropped my things and threw back my hair into a ponytail.

It was weight room today. Weight Room is filled with all sorts of things related to its name, plus treadmills and other stuff. You might remember, it's where I met Naruto. They also have a punching bag and some yoga equipment.

It smells like boy's BO in there mixed with girl's perfume a bit. Don't ask me how those scents mix, they just do. I stretched my arms and took a defensive stance against the punching bag and just started wailing at it.

Right, right, left.

Some of the girls seemed a little afraid to be around me trying to kill a punching bag so they left me alone. Whatever, it's their prerogative. Oh nuts. I have a game today. I wasn't in the mood for sports today. I wasn't in the mood for jack squat today but maybe a hot bath or something. And gorging on food.

A girl named Matsuri held my punching bag steady for a moment before I looked up at her. I'm not really sure what face I had on. Some refer to it as stony in appearance, kind of a just-there look.

I looked up expectantly. She looked hesitant.

"What?" Ok fine, it wasn't really polite but in a show of hands, who feels like being polite when pissed off?

"You're not really going out with him are you?" she asked softly.

"No. I'm not."

"Sorry if this made a bad impression on the school though. I admire what you're doing though." She held out her hand for me to shake. I didn't hold on long, cause of sweaty boxing hands. I nodded my thanks.

Still, one act of kindness wasn't enough to make up for the sniggers and stares. One girl came up to me before lunch and blatantly told me to my face, "What could he ever see in you?"

I snapped.

I grabbed her throat and pushed her up to the nearby lockers.

"Get this straight," I hissed. "That article didn't have a word of truth in it! I'm not dating him. Get that through your thick skull!"

I let go and stalked off. I knew my actions had consequences and I was fully prepared to defend myself if need be. The day dragged on and I didn't get suspended. I'm banking on the chance that she had too much pride to turn me in. Or she was afraid of me.

Even worse, every time I saw Sasuke in the hall or in one of my classes he ignored me. It just made me feel worse inside that someone I considered a friend would do that. I was lonely without my "brother" Naruto. Hinata just didn't have the same energy as sweet as she was.

The only upside was some of my friends on the team. Most of them gave me a smile sympathetic smile if they saw me. I'd nod back in return.

Neji and Ino tried to form a barrier around me when they saw me or had classes with me.

Neji did manage to make me laugh once though.

"I'm fullback half the time. And contrary to popular belief, I'm not female and nor do I have any desire to date pasty face ice weasels."

I couldn't stop laughing at this. It was hard enough to see their "man talk" on the field but I couldn't image them hugging or anything like it. Ok, I could, because that would be hot but you get the point.

Fast forward to game time.

Coach took one look at me and told me to sit on the bench.

"You don't look well and besides, I want to try out some of the rookies." I knew I should be insulted but it was just one more thorn being inserted into my butt. I was too incensed by everything else to even try. My practical side kept arguing that it was a free pass. My irritated side pointed out it was closer to a hot shower and a tub of caramel fudge ice cream.

"Can I actually go home? I don't really feel too well." He nodded and gestured to the locker room. I wondered why he was being so nice. Normally you'd need a better excuse than that. But as I walked toward the bleachers I saw a copy of a newspaper under his playbook. I didn't even have to check to know which one it was. Shikamaru was sitting nearby and he had heard what we'd said. I just asked him to tell Neji, ok?

I hit the locker room just as the cheerleaders were going out. It was a pain to suit up and then take the pads off but heck, I was going home. I had a curt tap on my shoulder when I turned around and there was Ino.

"Stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wallowing in self loathing. That's not the Sakura I know. Now stop. Things are bad but they could be much worse."

"Yeah, but self loathing is what females to best. Men scratch and spit and we hate ourselves."

"Sweetie, don't worry it'll blow over soon."

"Ino," I said, sitting on the bench. "I'm so sick of this. Every day I hear whispers and comments about something about me. Can't they find a new scapegoat?"

"Well, no offense, hun, but you made a big impression. And yes, people are stupid. But you, my dear, have to ignore that. It'll make you a better person in the future. So stop hating yourself and go home. I assume that's where you're going any way." She peered at my face.

"You don't look so good."

"I know, I know. I'm going home."

--

I hit the send button on my phone which connected me to Sasuke's house. I was at home under a comforter in the living room with my mom reading in the corner. When he didn't pick up, I got the message to leave a message.

"Hey Sasuke? It's Sakura. I'm sorry for involving you in this whole mess, ok? I didn't know she was going to do that. So again, I'm sorry. Bye."

I hung up and looked at Mom, who was looking at me.

"Bad day? Boy trouble?"

"You don't know the half of it." I blurted out the rest of the story. At the end of it, she came over to my coach and sat.

"Ino's right, dear. You can't dwell on it, or it will drive you insane ok? So tomorrow's a new day. Just don't listen to morons. That's how I landed your father, dear."

"Mom!" I was kind of laughing at this point.

"I'll make you some tea. You don't look well, are you sure you're ok?"

"Personally, it could be a bug or it could be stress. I can't tell the difference these days."

"Green tea ok?"

--

Ok. Coach was right. Ino was right. And of course, Mom was right. I knew I was sick the next day with something. I kept getting sweaty and dizzy and I didn't have much of an appetite. But if I skipped it would seem even worse for my cause.

I went in despite objection.

The only comments I got were from everyone telling me I looked like crap. Thank you so much.

Even Sasuke. "Go home. You're sick."

I got that in passing but I was seriously considering taking him up on his offer. I was sweaty, achy and I didn't want to keep anything in my stomach. Hinata kept telling me I looked the color of skim milk. Ino made a point of telling me to stop being a 'masochist' and go home. Neji told me I was a sucker for pain, and I wearily pointed out that Ino told me that already.

Anyway, I didn't even know how I made it all the way to football practice. My breathing was all off. By the time stretching was done, I was cold and sweaty and I felt like I was going to heave at any moment. There was no doubt where I had gotten it: a school is a Petri dish of bacteria.

Oh crap. It was coming up.

"I don't feel well coach. I think I have what Naruto does." Before he could say a word, I sprinted back to the gym and found a waste bin to throw up in. I still felt really weak, as if I weighed like a feather and a breeze were going to knock me over. I had to tell the coach I was sick, so I headed out again. Ok. Headed may not be the right word. Staggered more like. I felt drunk almost. Tipsy. Before I even made it, I found myself face up on the ground. The sun was bright that day, and that's all I really remember.

I was sweaty, all clammy and hardly remember Neji and Sasuke supporting me back into the boy's locker room. It was an emergency.

"Report back to coach on her condition." Uchiha's voice left no room for discussion.

I stared at his black eyes for a second and promptly passed out.

They called Ino in to take off my pads. I was cold (probably the virus, so I wore a long sleeve shirt and long pants) that day.

The virus was taking a toll on me as I mostly slept and kept passing in and out of consciousness. It felt like I got hit by a Mack Truck. I hardly felt Sasuke lifting me to his car. I didn't even know he took me to a hospital. When I woke up, there were two people in the room. Mom and…Sasuke? Why was I in a bed?

"I feel like I've been gargling with battery acid." I murmured. Mom looked up from her book and I felt a pair of hawk eyes pierce me from the corner.

"Sweetheart, next time you're listening to me when I tell you that you're sick." She tried to sound firm but didn't quite make it. I moved to get up but she pushed me down again.

"Don't even think about it. You'll pull out your IV."

Huh. So I was on an IV.

"You, dear, have a bad bout of stomach flu. Here's your water though." It was what I'd been reaching for.

Suddenly, her cell went off her purse.

"Excuse me, honey, I need to take this." She opened it with a flip and exited the room.

I peered over in the corner. "You didn't have to stay." He just shrugged.

"No, really. Thanks."

"Leaving a sick player on the field is one of the worst things you can do."

"You could have brought me home. Or brought the school nurse."

He made a face at me. "I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her. And no, you needed medical attention."

My eyes went wide. "Where's the bucket?" I asked in horror.

He raced over and handed to me, as I yet again started emptying the contents of my besieged stomach.

"Oh charming." I muttered.

"Do batteries taste good?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'd appreciate the joke more I wasn't in agony." I spit out a kernel in wonder. When was the last time I'd had popcorn? We waited for 2 awkward minutes before he spoke again.

"I need to go though." He said.

"Ok. Bye." The door closed as his back kept walking out.

OH dang! I forgot to apologize for the whole Temari thing!

Oh well. I'd do it tomorrow I guess. Mom came back in with a smile on her face. "You're set to go home. He's prescribing some medication and gave me a list of things to calm a stomach down. He said no school for at least a day. Or until you stop puking." She looked over at my basket. "Which, by the look of things will be a while."

I laid my head back on the pillow. So much for the whole "tomorrow" thing. Nuts.

-

Please

Read

and

Review.

-


	14. Life Like Thunder

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 14

Life like Thunder

By

Archerelf

--

Dedication: to Alex-chan

--

With special thanks to Alerting Alliteration-here's the mistake you wanted

--

SPECIAL AUTHOR NOTE: this is without a doubt the crappiest chapter I've ever written in my life. But I wanted to update and I have about 4 projects due.

besides that i'm stressed out of my mind.

---

"Sakura!"

"What! What did I do now!?"

"You can't put down your football things down for 5 minutes, even when you're sick?"

"Mom, it's just a play book and besides I need to know when I'm going to be needed as wide receiver."

You're probably confused by now. It was the following day from the fainting incident at school. I'd done a few things by now. And no, I hadn't stopped yakking by then.

1. Typed a letter to Hinata to give to the principle which demanded a retraction and an apology because of slander. It said I'd press charges if it wasn't retracted.

2. Heaved a lot.

3. Received an email from Neji with the news that I was being switched for a few games to wide receiver. He also sent apologies from Coach who said he hoped I felt better. Also, apparently the rumor mill is running slowly down.

-Gee, on common logic, who has ever actually seen us together besides on the field?

4. A call from Naruto-who recovered-that said he accidentally hit Kabuto in the place where the sun don't shine with a wayward football. I thanked him.

5. Heaved a lot.

6. Slept a lot.

7. Watched TV and DVD's

8. Heaved. A Lot.

9. Got ahead of my homework.

Did I mention I heaved a lot? I did? Oh well.

Two days later with a very empty stomach I returned to school.

Naruto greeted me with a huge hug. As did Hinata and Ino. I looked over at Neji, who promptly replied, "What? I'm not giving you a hug."

"Wow, Tenten's a really lucky girl," I replied sarcastically. He just shrugged.

"Do you think Coach'll let me play in the game today?" I asked. He nodded.

"You're all better so I see no reason not to."

The bell rang so we got to class. I saw Temari on the way. She had her face down. I'd imagine by now she got a little note from the principle. You're playing hardball with the wrong person. Sorry, but you had your chance to back off.

--

Fast Forward to the Game.

--

While we were all in the boy's locker room, Coach came in looking mildly irritated.

"Ok, everyone listen up. These Bears, they like to do man to man coverage, so expect to have your own person to deal with. By reputation, they aren't the best. However, I did a little checking up and they gained some good rookies. Really good ones. Nawaki and Iwashi are some of ours."

The team grinned on that one. These two boys have a reputation amongst their peers.

And how. These boys nicknamed themselves the 'Crash Brothers' for their tendency to take down opposing teammates in a bone jarring tackle. Speaking of which, that was their positions, left and right tackle. And they were good at the tackling parts. Trust me; you want to tango with these two as much as you want to swallow a bomb.

We headed out in our crimson and gold glory and met these so called Bears on the field. I whistled low. They had us evenly matched for each position. Ok, so we didn't have the physical advantage. Their main points seemed to be: match all positions, and tackle often. If you can't beat them, beat the stuffing out of them. And if that doesn't work, then resort to real strategy. Oh, it's not like they were rushing in blindly hitting. But rarely, according to Coach, did they come up with a good strategy. I guess they figure if they covered every person and take all the good ones down, they won't have to worry too much.

Unfortunately for them, we have a genius (Shikamaru), a prodigy (Sasuke), a loudmouth who never gives up (Naruto), decent players (me and Neji and Kiba) and hard hitters (Crash Brothers). It's going to be close.

It must be noted however that the Crash Brothers talents reside on the football field. The school is still getting phone calls, and those preschoolers will remember that day for the rest of their lives…

Stretching, drills and then coin toss. Then the game started.

Coach had us rushing the ball downfield to gain yards. Nothing complex yet. Shikamaru devised the plan. Don't play anything too major for the first two quarters. Pull out the big guns in the third and in the fourth quarter pull out our safety's as a diversion to the fact that we'd be doing all the most complex patterns.

Holding our men like coach said was harder than it looked. Sometimes I'd sidestep just out of the way of being killed by a guy twice my body weight.

In second quarter, we forced a turnover of them from offense to defense. Sasuke earned his stars that quarter because we didn't let a man through. Once they ran behind on the number of downs, (the number of chances you get to run 10 yards in offense), one of ours intercepted the ball and ran 10 yards toward our field goal before getting tackled.

Now, being wide receiver, I just came in after our defense played. Neji stopped me and whispered a play in my ear. I motioned to Sasuke and he almost smiled when I told him. We huddled up and explained it.

The play started. The ball was handed off to Sasuke and we formed a giant V (flying wedge formation) with Crash Brothers and some others. He charged into the end zone for the first touchdown of the game as the second quarter ended. We went in for a ten minute half time. Coach turned to Naruto.

"Ease up or you'll kill yourself and him too." Remember what I said about not giving up? He's almost idiotic about it. He'd been trying to run his man to the ground all game.

I leaned over and whispered, "Seriously, knock it off. You look dead and he won't put you back in if you look like you're going to fall over in a breeze."

We continued talking for a little while longer until we trudged back onto the field. Ok, I can't say trudged because that makes us sound like beaten pansies. This could be further from the truth.

2 minutes into the third, the Crash Brothers proved their reputation. The affectionate term for the way they hit this guy is the 'slobber knocker'. In actuality they ganged up and pancaked the guy. He laid steamrolled on the ground not moving. And it didn't seem like his teammates really cared.

I trotted over and took a look. He was out cold.

"MEDIC!" I yelled. This guy had to be concussed. They hit him with the gross power of a couple of charging bulls. Wouldn't you feel it too?

Time was called as a couple of medical personnel took the poor kid away.

I ran to get to the Crashing idiots and Sasuke got there first.

"Get off my field, now!" he hissed. Coach stood on the sidelines arms crossed and emitting a black, raging aura. From what I heard on the people on the sideline, he simply said, "Go." They packed up and went home.

It wasn't going to be easy dealing with the two. They were mimicking Sasuke behind his back. I'm pretty sure it was about the 'my field' comment but heck, he's rich. He could buy the bloody field if he wanted too. His ego's big but at least he knows what he's doing. Ok, in retrospect it was probably a lame comment to make but you try being witty when you want to murder someone.

Sasuke, like me, was seething. "The point of this game is not to attempt murder on the other players!"

It didn't seem like the officials were happy about the thing either. They started calling us on all sorts of penalties, even when they were made up.

I thought Naruto was going to lose it when they called him on pass interference. I thought that they had to be joking. These calls were complete crap! I nearly lost it, when in the fourth they called me on a face mask, which is touching the mask of an opposing player. I was reaching up to get the ball! Nothing more.

It's amazing they crap they'll call. For a time in the top of the fourth we were equal in score, 27 both.

They seemed eager for 2 things. Get the game over with and two, beat the stuffing out of us for their teammate. Aww, how cute. You feign nonchalance and yet you still want to murder us.

The last minute in huddle, I was so annoyed. They were trying to come up with some crap plan to score. It wasn't working and I was an irritated, P.M.S.ing female. Don't mess with me.

"Look!" I called exasperated. "Run a Hook and Lateral. They're all over me. Use me as bait and throw it back to Yuki (our other wide receiver on the field.).

Everyone was tired enough to do it.

A Hook and Lateral is trick play in which case I'd run in a hook pattern and make it look like I'm going to catch it. The quarterback would then throw the ball to the other receiver, running a different direction.

The play was called and I started running. As I predicted, I had a few big guys running after me. I didn't want to get tackled, though it's part of the game.

After Yuki scored, (no surprise, no one was covering him), I noticed we only had about 50 seconds left. There was no point in coming up with something spectacular for the end of the game. We just let the clock run down and be done with it.

They tired to rally, really. But more than a few of us wanted this game to be over.

When it finally was over, we'd kept our winning streak.

* * *

I had an idea though to make me cool down a bit.

I changed faster than I ever had and waited outside the locker room.

The boy I was looking for promptly showed up.

One short whistle later, he turned to face me.

"Want to get a burger or something?"

* * *

Hanger of the cliff variety!

Fine. You hate me...It was crappy wasn't it?

Sorry

But

Please

Read and Review!!

It makes me happy!


	15. Girl Next Door

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 15

Girl Next Door

By

Archerelf

--

Dedication: to Alex-chan and Megan-chan. With Special thanks for Don'tShakethePokeball

--

Author's Note: DO NOT BE ALARMED IF IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO UPDATE.

This is normal. All Writers operate on a stream of ideas and if this trickles down or dies in some horrible way then no chapters come. Do not ask me when the next chapter is coming. I will send you an irate email, provided that I can access your email via Please, for the love of God, I'm busy and I can't always update in a timely fashion.

--

He kind of regarded me like a cat that seen another cat. I tried to look nonchalant about it but I must say that the attempt probably failed miserably.

"Why." It wasn't even a question; he was demanding I tell him. I ticked off the reasons on my fingers.

"1. I'm hungry. 2. It's a good bet you are too. 3. You look like you're going to kill something. And if you went for ramen with someone like Naruto, he'd probably annoy you so much that you'd drop kick him on his sorry butt halfway to Africa."

"You're depriving me of my time to beat up Naruto? Well that's just not fair. What would I get out it?" I knew he was teasing me. Sarcastically too, in accordance with his character.

I put on my most dramatic act. "The thrill of actually being a good person and making Naruto's day by not beating him into a bloody pulp."

He snorted. "Heck with being a good person, if I can beat someone into the consistency of orange juice pulp, I'm game. Especially if they're lacking a brain."

"If we get flamethrowers, then I'm sure the cheerleaders have so much hairspray in their hair that we could start a bonfire, pillage a few corpses, and roast the carcasses of the officials over the dead bodies of our foes."

He snorted again. "How I wish. I don't have a good change of clothes and I smell like a Hun that _has_ been pillaging so I'll take a rain check. How's Saturday?"

"Works for me. Want to invite anyone else? Neji, Hinata, Naruto? How about Kabuto?" Fine, so I was pulling his leg on the last part but give me a break here. All of a sudden, the locker room door flew open and Naruto and Kiba came tumbling out, trying to kill each other. They were exchanging pleasantries, such as "You stupid mutt!" and "You blockhead." Naruto and Kiba just seem to hate each other; either that or it's some sort of demented rivalry.

"No. We'll talk later because right now I have to break our center and the dobe apart, like the idiots they are.

I cringed. "You grab the mutt and I'll grab the moron." While Sasuke had Kiba in a headlock, leading him away, I was dragging Naruto. By his ear mind you, for interrupting my conversation.

"What were you thinking?" He launched into something completely meaningless and I just responded by whacking him in the head.

Sasuke retreated into the locker room and I can see some of you right now. He actually did kind of smell nasty. Hey, no one's really a spring chicken after pummeling big hairy men for a few hours. Ew. I was on my way to the girl's locker room to shower. Mom was right. Just cause I was playing with boys does NOT mean I have to smell like one.

--

As I was on my way back to the locker room, an old man stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me young man, where is the concession stand?"

"It's up the hill on the left. But I'm a girl, not a boy."

He peered closer and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, but in all those pads you look like a boy. Thanks for your help."

I hate doubting myself but this was a whopper. Was this how everyone saw me? I don't get self-conscious very easily but every female has at least once or twice in her life. I ran dead on sprint to the locker rooms, pulled on a swimsuit and just let the hot water rain down on me. Was this how the world saw me? Was this how all my girl and guy friends saw me? Sasuke? Mom even? It was rather maddening.

"Calm down!" I had to tell myself. My brain was going into overdrive over one little misunderstanding. He probably had cataracts or something. Poor old guy. It must reek getting older.

I stepped out of the shower, after scrubbing and washing thoroughly. Even in the dusty mirrors, I could tell my hair was getting longer. It was now past my shoulders by an inch or two.

At dinner, Mom commented. "Sakura, do you want to get your hair cut? It's longer than you usually keep it."

I shook my head. "No, I think I'll keep it long for now."

--

Even though I hadn't considered it before, I don't want to be thought of as a butch chick with no amount of estrogen from all the time spent around the boys. I spent so much time trying to get on the team and improve myself that had I let myself go? I kept having images, ugly ones, flash through my head. I was sort of wondering how other people saw me. Did they see me as another guy, making jokes about bodily functions and jock straps!? That would be, for lack of better word, horrifying. Mortifying. Any other word that ends with 'fying' that has to do with me being scared out of my pants.

I mean, you always read stories of girls going from most unpopular to the prom queen in schools. I knew that would never be me at all. Up until now, I never really thought too much of what I looked like. That type of story happened to girls with Hinata's sweet personality and a hobo's exterior. Not me. I'm definitely about as sweet as licking barnacles off a boat.

When the logical part of my brain was working, it pointed out that each person would view me differently in a way. It was just overall that I didn't want to seen as a gorilla with cleats. I don't know, I could be completely talking out of butt, but (ha ha) I had an urge to look nice. It seemed to go against everything I had ever seemingly stood for.

Pro: I still loved football

Con: I don't want to be seen as a boy

Pro: I'm relatively toned

Con: I wouldn't touch a skirt if it had a pass for a lifetime of free anime on it.

Pro: I have friends like Ino who would have no problem giving me pointers.

Con: I don't have too much time to spare.

I think something just erupted in my brain. Scratch that, it was my brain leaking out. Darn it if it wasn't the Little Explosion that Could.

I wasn't able to get any sleep, even after a game, which is odd. You would think that after being landed on a few times, your body would be aching for rest. Stupid brain. I blame it for the world's problems.

Mom was still downstairs, listening to the TV as she read the paper. It was about 10 but I didn't really care. I trudged downstairs, looking like a train wreck and plopped down on the couch next to her and put my head on her shoulder. She gradually dropped the paper and looked over at me.

"Are you feeling sick, sweetie? You're normally dead after a game."

I moaned. "I wish I was sick. It would explain the dead brain. Mom can I talk to you?"

"Something tells me this is a hot cocoa moment. Want me to whip some up and then you and I can talk about whatever's bothering you?"

I nodded. I love my Mom and not many people can say that. She must have been Florence Nightingale in a past life or something.

I wrapped the blanket that drapes over the couch around me and sat cross-legged on the couch. The news was on and someone had won some sort of golf tournament. I have trouble paying attention to things when my brain is going to fall out of my ears.

Lots of steam interrupted me. It was the mug of cocoa that mom placed in front of me. I shook my head out of my reverie and accepted it with a smile.

"Aww, you even put the big marshmallows in like I like it!"

She smiled, maternally. "I had a feeling it was a big marshmallow occasion. So spill. What's on your mind?"

"Don't laugh," I warned. "Do you think other people see me as a boy?"

She frowned. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

I explained about the old man and that I had a feeling that most people thought I acted more like a boy than a girl.

"Well, honey, if one old man has vision problems you can't go nuts over it."

I shook my head. "No, it's not even that. A lot of people treat me like a boy. All my guy friends do."

It was true. I'd be a boy on the team one minute but then in the halls girls looked over me like I was trash. Some guys don't like dating girls who are stronger than them. I've heard comments that, "she's so butch…" and things like it. Before, I thought it was just jealousy…but now…it only seems like a bad thing. And while it's true that I generally don't care what people think of me, that statement only usually applied to the other idiots that roamed around my school. People like Ino, my friends in other words, have never said anything…

See the odd thing is, I consider myself a pretty strong person.

For the first time in a while, I felt completely vulnerable to everyone. Everything. Hormones reek.

I tried to tell myself I was being stupid even if I felt otherwise.

"Hmm… Tell you what. If you really feel like you need a change, I'll take you shopping for some new things. Besides, you're growing like a weed and I daresay you need some new clothes."

Mom's statement snapped me out of my reverie. I smiled and finished up my cocoa in one big gulp. Mistake number 2.

"OWW! BURNED TONGUE, BURNED TONGUE!!"

My mom kind of sweat dropped at that one.

"Maybe you have been with guys too long."

"Mom!! SO NOT HELPING!!!!"

At the mall I set some ground rules with Mom for clothes.

"Nothing that screams, 'hooker', ok? And I generally try to avoid overly tight clothes. Identity crisis or not, they just feel like plastic that's been melted to your skin."

She smiled and pulled me toward juniors.

"Come on my Cinderella in disguise, let's make you ready for the ball."

--

Please read and review. Please oh please oh please.

seriously...please?


	16. I Must Not Chase the Boys

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 16

I Must Not Chase the Boys

by

Archerelf

--

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had serious issues with ideas and i was stressed out of my mind. I'm also graduating in about 3 hours. Yay. Enjoy

--

I sat on my bed staring at my closet. The door was open fully to reveal all of its contents. Mind you, it looked like an alien was sucking out my brain through my eye sockets, most likely. Mom knocked and came in, a small smile on her face. She loved shopping.

I pointed wordlessly to my closet. It was separated. Half of my clothes were on the right, the new ones. The other half was on the left, the old ones. In the middle of the them all was my football uniform, hanging neatly in place. I was cross-legged on my bed.

To recap for all of you who haven't the foggiest idea why I'm staring at different sets of clothes: I completely freaked recently because some people think of me more of like boy than a girl which lead to a mini breakdown to Mom which consequentially lead to a shopping trip for slightly girlier clothes. Heh, she didn't push me into getting anything that I wouldn't go out in public with. Or anything Ino's crew would wear. With all due respect, I'm not going for poster child for a rap video that has a name having do with teeth, breasts, bottoms or obscene hip gyrations. I know, and I'm the messed up one?

I felt dumb and empowered at the same time. I mean, what idiot would allow clothes to change them? And at the same time I wanted to see what everyone else would thing. I guess everyone has their moments of insecurity. Fall apart times, I guess. It's completely relative.

Mom leaned over to me and tapped me on the chest.

"Remember in here before up here." That being said, she tapped my head. I smiled as the phone rang. Mom rushed to answer it in the next room. I counted down in my head, 3,2,1.

"Sakura!" Houston, we have lift off. "It's Naruto." I smiled and picked up my line. "And after that, do the dishes!"

"Hey Blondy, what's up?"

"I hate that nickname, you know that. Anyway, couple reasons why I called. Coach tried to call all of us, but your line was busy." I groaned. Mom was always on the phone because of her job.

"Blame that on Mom. We went out for a little while. So what'd Coach say?"

"I'm going to paraphrase. After Dumb and Dumberer tried to murder our opposing players, Coach is going to hold a seminar on Monday for a part of practice, going over rules. He said, after that, he's stepping up the practice schedule. And said difficulty will go up too because, even though we're undefeated, he's not taking any chances on the championships."

"Are you kidding me? Because we have Neanderthals on the team, we all get yelled at?" I asked.

"Yup. As far as I can tell, the lecture isn't just going to be about them. I have a feeling the coach is going to go over the sexual harassment laws with the boys."

I took a second to let it sink in.

"Oh, Sasuke-teme told me that part. He also mentioned something about being busy this upcoming Saturday…" he said sneakily.

"I completely doubt that he would tell you something like that. You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you, moron. You're not the connections type."

"Sakura's got a date, Sakura's got a date…."

"Naruto…if you don't stop within the next 3 seconds, you will be defenestrated and castrated. Not to mention, I'll tell Hinata that you like her."

I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the phone.

"You wouldn't…"

"How long have you known me? Of course I would. And it's not a date anyway. We're going out for food most likely. How often do you and I do that?" I tried to let reason take over.

"True. Anyway, Coach said he's stepping up how hard practice is going to be. Do you think that'll work?"

"It's a tough call. If he works us smart not hard, we won't be exhausted and we'll be able to increase the percentage of plays we make. But on the other hand, some good hard days in the weight room and on the field wouldn't kill us either." I started to walk over to my calendar. "We have about 7 games left till the semi-finals and hopefully the championships."

"Ugh, you've no idea how much I want to make it to championships." I smiled over the phone, momentarily forgetting my problems with life and reminiscing about the time I spent with my girls, playing football.

"Actually I do. My team worked hard to make it to the championships where we were most years. We had so many good players, with so much good energy. They loved competing. Oh, we had this one girl, she was so like Hinata. So quiet! But you'd never know it on the field. She was a complete monster on the field."

He snorted. "I have a hard time believing someone like Hinata could play football."

"She wasn't the only one on our weird roster. There was one girl, 12th degree black belt. Her signature move was twisting the opponent over her shoulder flat onto the ground in front of her. She racked up the most personal fouls of anyone I've ever seen. One girl was the daughter of a yoga master. She was the most flexible person I'd ever seen in my life. We even had a former gymnast. She could take hits like you, Naruto."

He laughed. "Some team; makes ours seem boring in comparison."

I rolled my eyes. "Our team is anything but boring. Weird, occasionally stupid, but else is to be expected of males?"

"I'm going to let that slide and let you think about what you're going to wear on your date." He pronounced the last syllables like he was about to eat the word.

"Not a date."

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"So! Trust me, this is the most contact he's had with a female since his mom died. This is big, even if you don't think so."

"Ah." What else could I say? Bloody existential crisis. Being female reeks. One moment you're sure of yourself and your surroundings and then next you feel like a banana has been planted underneath the carpet you'd been stepping on. Then that rug is yanked out from underneath you. So you lose your balance from the first rug and then you slip on the banana peel. Think many layers of both with a concrete floor underneath. Now add hormones, cramps and bikini lines and you've got what it takes to be female.

"Ok, I'm gonna go. Hasta la bye byes!"

"See ya."  
We hung up and my head was spinning. No, I didn't hit it with a bar or anything, not like you could tell the difference, with the size of the headache I was developing. It was Sunday. I had Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and then a couple hours on Saturday. Then again, I didn't know where we were going. How was I going to ask him without seeming annoying? Oh bugger. Wednesday was a game for us and the rest of the time; Coach was going to murder us. Oh and tomorrow was the little seminar about how we couldn't kill each other.

Buckets of Joy.

--

--

"Don't bother getting changed. Just sit on the bleachers." Coach barked. Oh boy. He was in one of his moods. Each coach I've ever known goes through moods. Sometimes joking and sometimes he or she'll kill you if you so much as look at them wrong.

"Don't give me that look Uzumaki!" See what I mean?

Naruto sat next to me with Neji and Shikamaru within reaching distance. Sasuke was a few yards from the coach, on the first bleacher. Everyone else had a frown on or some other look of distaste.

Coach cleared his throat. "As you boys and one girl know, I'm pretty relaxed with the rules. Usually I can overlook some small infractions. But behaviors over the past few weeks have lead me to reiterate the rules into your skulls." He glanced angrily at the Crash Brothers. I rolled my eyes.

"Part of the game is respect for your fellow players, and not just on your team but on the opposing team as well. I'm not asking you to shower them with cookies and rainbows, cause I know it's a tough sport. But there's a fine line between tough and cold hearted.

He ranted for the next few minutes about sportsmanship. I zoned out for a little while. It was hard to pay attention. I caught snippets of what he was saying.

"I don't train you to try to kill or knock other people out. And while we're on the subject of rules, I want to review the sexual harassment rules."

Simultaneously, almost every head turned to look at me.

"Don't look at me! I didn't complain about anything." I snapped. I knew this was going to turn out badly because he was singling me out of everyone. Nuts.

"Like I said before, I let you get away with a lot of things. But if I hear anything about bothering Haruno on a level that's uncomfortable for her, heads are going to roll. But that also means that you can't threaten everyone with methods of torture, Sakura." I nodded in agreement.

"Ah, but Coach," one of them piped up. "Haruno's not a girl, she's one of us."

Wordlessly, I swept off my spot on the bleachers and headed for my car. I was supposed to sound like a compliment, but with all that had been on my mind lately, that was sort of the last fuse to be blown.

The last thing I heard as I started the long walk to my car was, "What did I do?" and a pair or two of footsteps. It could have seemed like I was overreacting but it would be on par with comparing them all to little girls.

You just got to know when to walk away right?

Huh, so I was right. Naruto and Sasuke were running after me.

10 yards in closing……7…4…2. Contact.

"Sakura! Are you ok? I'm sure he didn't mean to insult you or anything!" I just sat on the hood of my car and listened as he blathered on.

"Dobe, shut up. That's not why she's upset."

"Teme, how do you know?"

I held up a hand to silence them.

"Do you think everyone perceives me as a guy?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? You look like a girl to me."

"No, in personality. People mistake me for a boy all the time and I get so tired of the snickering in the hallway. I get labeled as butch. And no matter how I dress or act, I still get thought of as a boy, mainly cause I play football. I'm not quitting either but that was just kind of the cherry on top of the horror sundae that's been my social life. It's hard enough for some of the boys to except me, never mind the rest of the school."

Naruto looked confused and Sasuke uncomfortable.

"Now, I'm making both of you uncomfortable with my identity crisis." I laid my head back onto the windshield of the car.

"Just a bit and I probably don't understand as well as I could because I'm not female," Sasuke said. " But you really shouldn't care about what others think."

"A part of my brain knows that. The other part is going hurrr hurrr overload."

"Whether you act like a girl or guy doesn't really matter as long as you're yourself." Stated Naruto.

They continued to reassure me for the next 10 minutes. I did feel better, at least to know they cared.

I nodded and got off my car and squeezed them both into a odd group hug.

"If any guy gives you issues, I'll take care of it." Naruto and Sasuke said simultaneously. I looked at them both and smiled.

"Now, I just wonder what I'm gonna do with the rest of my wardrobe."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, did you buy new clothes for your date?" Naruto asked sneakily.

Sasuke and I just looked at each other and cracked our knuckles.

"I'll give you a 4 second head start. Go."

Naruto paled and took off at a run towards the field.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Why not."

--

Read and Review

Please

Please!!!


	17. Overdose

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 17

Overdose

By

Archerelf

Authors Note: Here's a little treat for you, an early update from what I normally would. But hey, if you got inspiration then you got it.

21,000 hits

339 reviews

6 C2's

104 favs

131 alerts

OMG. I love you people. I never expected so much positive feedback on my story. I plan to keep going for at least 10 more chapters.

--

* * *

Just to be safe, I did end up wearing some of my new clothes on Monday. And actually, and even more shockingly and surprisingly, some people did notice. Ino for one.

"Sakura! You look great!" It did bolster my spirits a bit. Ino was a girl, but I wanted to see if I could pass the boy test. A little test I set for myself. I wanted to see if anyone noticed the transformation from caterpillar to butterfly. It's figurative of course but it serves the purpose.

I wore a deep burgundy Chinese style top. It looked like the top of a kimono, with black silk embroidery and black trimming along the edges. A pattern of phoenixes was woven and though it wouldn't be something I normally wore everyday, I liked it. It was beautiful, sharp. Something I strived to be everyday. A creature of beauty and charm, but with wit and knowledge. It may seem like an unrealistic dream but I knew what I wanted to do in life. What I lacked was who I was to become. I knew now. All that matters is what those who are closest to you think of you. Because if you don't have that, you have nothing. And I was convinced now; I had people I cared for.

And I never wanted to be that weak again.

Neji looked impassive as always and I wasn't surprised. Neji was of a noble line and he wasn't fazed by much, short of full frontal nudity. And even then, he'd find some sort of proper way to deal with it. If he noticed the change, he said nothing. I think he knew what I know now. It's what's on the inside and I bet he knew that too.

Naruto did notice a bit.

"Sakura, you look different. Nice. And don't forget practice today, it's going to be a killer!" He ran off to his classes smiling as always. I don't think he forgot about last practice when he had teased me and Uchiha and I had taken off after him. Actually, Coach thought it was a good idea. Not to beat him into the ground but to chase Naruto, to simulate running after opponents. For a while I couldn't stop laughing and a few of them joined in.

Oh, I can't pretend I didn't hear the 'mood swings' comment but I was feeling magnanimous. Besides, I can't pretend that they weren't right. I went from uptight cranky cow to happy girl. I think that it has to be a record. From 0 to PMS in 3 seconds flat!

I smiled myself and walked on to my classes. I felt good, empowered almost. The same feeling I had when I joined the football team. Proud of myself. I wasn't about to let that go.

That was odd because all the people who I'd ever had problems with, I saw around. Temari gave me a slight bow and smile when she was going into the newspaper office. The girl who I had grabbed by the throat and pushed into the locker was my lab partner. Let me tell you that was a little awkward. But the day turned out ok. It's a relief to know some things turn out well.

* * *

Now to go see the team.

Later I saw Sasuke at practice, and I caught up to him with a running start.

"Hey! Thanks for talking me through my little identity crisis. I'm sorry…"

And he cut me off there.

"Don't. Don't be sorry for what you are. Everyone shows weakness. Whether we actually choose to indulge in that weakness is your choice." He told me in a firm voice. I was surprised because I had never seen that type of emotion. It must have been a sore spot. Or a lesson hard learned.

"Understood, Captain." I used a softer voice than normal. He turned with his bag in hand. Mom taught me respect where it is due.

"Don't call me that." It wasn't a mad tone, thank goodness. He strode toward the coach as the rest of preliminarily stretched. I smiled, for the first time in awhile. I had a thing to settle.

I walked to the kid who had "insulted" me on Friday. He turned around, eyes wide.

I inclined my head slightly.

"I'm sorry I over reacted. It was a bad day, you know? I do appreciate the 'one of us' comment."

He just stood still, eyes wider than saucers. I wanted a teacup to put down on them because he looked a bit possessed. Go figure I'd snap at the crazy ones. I was on a nice streak today. It felt odd from what I might normally do.

Coach blew the whistle.

"Everyone will be paired off by me. One person will act as a weight on the other person's back while they do push ups. I'll supervise. Then we move onto extreme up downs and some more delights."

Ok, it's official. Coach had gone off the deep end. Snapped his branch, off his rocker, whatever you wanted to call it. He was seriously mental. I didn't even want to know what extreme up downs were…

"Don't give me those groans. If you want to beat the rest of the teams that we're up against then it's my job to whip you into shape."

I was paired with Kankuro, no surprise. He was about my size, so I rather expected it.

"He's….totally snapped…" he commented as I sat cross legged on his back. "He's crossed…the line…between tough…and…insane…" he gasped out. "If I die now….you can have my pads…"

I leaned over and looked him in the eye.

"Dude, I'd need a bottle of bleach to disinfect those." He grinned up at me. " That's kind of the female equivalent of giving an empty box of tampons."

Coach blew the whistle to switch. I switch to push up position as he sat on my back. He let his legs dangle over.

"What did you eat for breakfast, a pound of Lead O's? Concrete toast?" I asked after a little while. He was heavy! After Coach finished up with those, he gave us his version of extreme up downs. Twice as fast as usual and twice as long. At least both now my arms and legs were burnings from fatigue.

The tires were next. He set them up down the length of the field and at the end put a giant ring to dive through.

"You're to run down these ten times. When you're done line up back down here. I'll start you. Did I miss anything?"

"Kitchen sink." I piped up. It was kind of funny to see a bunch of guys fighting off giggles. He smiled. Why was Coach smiling? Oh crap.

"Everyone, line up after Haruno."

Me and my big mouth.

--

* * *

"What's the real reason that Coach has gone drill sergeant on us?" I asked Sasuke later. We were on the way to our cars and I was sort of moving like a wounded lion, machete in it's back.

"Suna."

"Suna? I played their girl's teams. What about them?" I frowned.

"They're good. The reason he's worried is because they moved up a division this year, to ours. They have one player by the name of Gaara. Psychotic but gifted. Their entire team is like that."

"He wants to beat them that bad? Seems a bit extreme, even for him."

"As long as he doesn't start whipping us or running two a day practices I have no qualms about it." He opened the front door to his car.

"By the way, meet me at the Konoha Park at 1 on Saturday."

"Sure."

--

* * *

The next team we faced were called the Bulldogs. I was stilled pretty much elated but I also didn't want to count my chickens. Still I'd rather beat myself over the head with a dead badger than be wrong about this.

Still, even with an easy team ahead of us, distraction wasn't really an option. The only problem was, the other team wouldn't stop trying to insult us. Their players were pretty bad as it was but it seemed the only way they could get a rise out of us was to insult us. And the better our players were, the more crap was thrown at them. Neji for instance. They took great pride in trying to make him snap.

Hey, I haven't accomplished it yet, so there's no way in heck they could manage it. He only really rose to the occasion he said, if he had a worthwhile opponent and he hardly ever sparred with me. So basically, Naruto and I have a bet going that the next time Neji snaps, he makes them cry like a little girl.

Naruto, it's easy to get going. One boy throws a 'yo momma' joke and he tries to murder them.

It's a little different for me. See, as a girl, I'm used to insults and like to throw them back in the moron's face. The first two quarters went by 3rd quarter, we were ahead 29 points to nil. The boy I was facing off against in the line up was sweating like a pig and acting like one too.

"You play like such a girl!" he called after I had gotten past him for what seemed like the millionth time. Hey, not my fault. His skills were as bad comparatively as his breath and body odor. And those alone could knock make the most filthy hobo heave and go crying home to his momma. I gave a bit of a laugh and pulled off my helmet to let my longer hair stream out.

"Please. I AM a girl. But I'll take that as a compliment because obviously someone failed "How to Play Football" 101. Bulldogs? Don't make me laugh. Chihuahua's are more like it. Short, yappy and annoying. No snappy comeback? Aww junior, you're playing in the major leagues now, send someone better up to bat because Mighty Casey just struck out. Bye now."

I waved like a pageant girl and walked back the benches smiling.

Coach just looked at me with a weird look on his face. He looked like he was either going to deck me or burst out laughing. Lucky for me, he started the later.

"Hit him low, where it hurts. I should punish you but I'm senile if I don't expect everyone out there not to rib their opponent."

I kind of side stepped away from him at that point. It's odd to see your coach laugh with you…especially if you just insulted someone. Go figure.

The game ended for us technically in the second quarter. All the hard work Coach had made us slaves for totally went to waste on this team. They were rude, unmotivated, uncoordinated and unbathed.

I did the tally in my head. That was 7 games down, including the one I was exempt from and the one I was sick during. We didn't have that many left. We were on a winning streak with 5 regular games, the semi finals and then the championships makes 7. I knew who, if we made it, we'd be facing in the championships. The crazy team from Suna, the one that Sasuke gave me the low down on. I did some researching, with Shikamaru's help.

He was right, they were crazy good. I read some interesting articles about the main player, Gaara, their quarterback. He was linked to a few possible murders but the feds had nothing on him, only suspicions.  
The Suna newspapers came to call him untouchable: he was fast, he always had good defense and no one had ever seen him be taken down.

I found that exceedingly odd. Football is a sport mostly dedicated to the rough and tumble. However, I did find some articles on what plays they had won games with.

Because of their coordination, they could pull off high risk plays like the flea flicker. Some of their bigger boys were famous for such maneuvers as the horse collar tackle. That's a move that you're grabbed and brought down from behind. Sneaky, dirty playing. I read the stats on the boy: he wasn't very big, but his entire team was. I printed off a sheet and tucked it into my folder to give to Shikamaru.

I had so much to do in the mean time.

School. Football practice. Another game. Saturday with the Captain. Homework.

What's a girl to do?

* * *

Please

Read

and

Review!!


	18. Harder and Harder to Breathe

Higher Faster Stronger

Harder and Harder to Breathe

Chapter 18

By

Archerelf

-

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. Freak out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Freak out. OH MY GOD….

Ok. Recap. Date…on Saturday. Which is in 24 hours. Today is Friday. Yesterday was Thursday.

SNAP OUT OF IT. When did I start talking in 3 word sentences? Someone slap me. Seriously I'm losing it. Ack, I'm doing it again!

But let me recap the start of my weird day.

I woke up at 10 with both Sasuke and Naruto standing over me. My eyes immediately went to my calendar. It was definitely Friday.

"There has to be a logical explanation to why you're both here on a Friday, at," I looked over at my clock, "10. And why I'm not at school. And why you're not either."

"A pipe burst and flooded a hallway in school. It was on the news at 6. Your mom said she caught it and turned off your alarm. We got here 15 minutes ago and talked to your mom for a bit. She said she had a client meeting at 10:30, if that means something to you," replied Naruto.

"And why you're in my room? That only usually happens in my nightmares." I asked with a bemused smile.

"The dobe wanted to do something today so he dragged me into it. Your mom said we should wake you up."

I groaned and pushed my burgundy comforter to the ends of my warm bed. I was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeve black shirt and was still too zonked out to have anyone care. They're my boys, for pete's sake.

"Ok, downstairs in the kitchen, both of you." I ordered. "My morning breath could kill something. I'll get ready and be down in 5." I pushed both towards the door and shut it promptly behind me.

Pulling on a black pair of pants and a baby blue shirt and pulling my hair back I jolted downstairs.

"4 minutes, 32 seconds." Naruto announced when I reached the kitchen.

"Dobe."

"How pathetically bored are you if you're actually counting?" I demanded. "Besides, there's no way that it took 4 minutes." I opened the fridge for the OJ and pulled out the butter.

"Did so!" Naruto insisted.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not! Now, stop arguing with me or this orange juice bottle will become a permanent fixture to your head."

"Did so." He whispered. I whirled around with a knife in my hand and tried to look threatening. He pulled back, eyes wide. "Now, did either of you eat?"

"I did!" exclaimed Naruto. With that his stomach growled like a Bengal tiger. "Well…I'm a little hungry."

"I ate." Sasuke paused to send withering look to Naruto. "I can't really speak for this bottomless pit." He paused and we heard another squealing of Naruto's stomach. Which by the way sounded like a fuzzy woodland animal going through a cheese grater. Poor critter, he never had a chance.

Naruto shot looks at both of us. "What?"

"I don't get it. You eat as much as a baby killer whale and have not managed to eat yourself into morbid obesity. Not only that, but all you eat has as much sodium as a salt mine and yet you're still alive. To top it all off, you remain the same weight and only get taller. I just don't get it."

"Me? I've seen how you eat, Sakura-chan. And it's not too ladylike." He snickered. "How do you manage to stay...I don't know, skinny isn't really the right word and healthy makes you sound like a horse…"

"Dobe, I think the word you're looking for is petite."

"Figures that teme would come up with the girly sounding word." He laughed. Sasuke snorted as I handed him off a mug. "Figures I'd come up with the word that sounds like I haven't spent my life watching TV."

"Aww, how cute, they're bonding." I put on a mothering smile and ruffled the hair of both of the boys. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Feed me?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and I exchanged glances. "Kill me." Replied the other one. I gave Naruto a mug and started the tea water.

After foodstuffs were served to the bottomless pit, I asked the inevitable. "So what did you want to do today?" An exchange of looks followed.

"I dunno." Said the resident blond. I nearly stabbed him right then and there.

" You got me out of bed when I could be sleeping for nothing but to feed you?! That's it, I'm going back to bed!" as I raced back upstairs and pulled the blankets over my head. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms lift me out of my bed (my nice WARM bed mind you) and carry me like a blushing bride downstairs. I was then deposited on the coach next to Naruto. He seemed to have switched locations from the time I bolted to the time the Captain brought me back downstairs.

And I must admit, it felt nice to be held.

"Showoff." He muttered to Sasuke.

He stood over us like a towering father. "Sit. Talk. Or pain."

"Thank you, Captain Macho for enlightening us." I quipped. He shrugged.

"Hey, I don't care. You two work it out." Raising an eyebrow at Blondy, I muttered, "We should just wax him." Naruto flinched in mock pain, while Sasuke stood over us looking utterly bored.

"Well, it depends. Do we want relaxing or more strenuous? Cause I know Blondy here is always up for a challenge."

"Have an idea?" quipped the Captain.

"Actually, I do." I shot back. "Hit the gym for a couple of hours and later on, we can hang out here, watch movies and such."

Naruto made a face. "What, got a problem with my idea?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm ok with it as long as we don't have to do girly stuff like nails and hair."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed, his hand, holding it up to my face. "Pity, your cuticles really needed it." He scowled and grabbed his hand back. "Do you guys have any work out clothes with you?"

"No, but we only live about 10 minutes away." Replied Naruto. "Hm." Replied Sasuke.  
"Great, now get out of my house. I gotta get my stuff ready. And do the dishes."

"No going back to bed now," mocked Sasuke, poking me in the shoulder blades.

"But it was so nice and warm!" I whined.

"Hey, teme! Stop flirting and get over here!" Naruto called from the doorway. Sasuke shook his head and put his hands back in his pockets. As soon as he reached Blondy, he took his left hand out of his pocket and WHAM. Right in the forehead.

I winced, but I couldn't really say he didn't deserve it. Our Captain had patience issues, not to mention a line with teasing. Naruto loved to toe the line. I reached over the sink and got a bag, then filled it with ice for his forehead. Handing him the bag, I pushed him out of the door and closed it. "See you in 10 minutes."

Meanwhile, I was down to the age-old debate: what was I going to wear?

--

* * *

I packed a bag and met the boys outside. It was decided on earlier that I would drive, it just made things easier. As we pulled up to the gym, Naruto stuck his head out the window and yelled out where the nearest parking spot was. Fast forward to the changing rooms. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants with a tanktop on. I grabbed my water bottle and ran out of the room. Ran and bumped into someone rather familiar. Ok. This bump was more like a head-on collision, so I ended up going into a one handed back bend in order to from completely falling down.

"Ow, I haven't done one of those in a long time."

Kankuro's hand reached down to me and I latched on for support.

"Nice save," he smirked. I let out the breath I had been holding. "Hey, I haven't done a backbend in a while. It was either that or a headache from the door. And don't you smirk at me. Could have at least tried to help me."

"What, and fall down myself? No thanks." By this time Sasuke and Naruto had caught up. Naruto looked just as surprised as I was. Sasuke looked impassive, as ever.

"Uchiha? Uzumaki? What are you doing here? It's just like one big team reunion." Kankuro made the mistake then of leaning on me by putting his arm around my shoulder. I grabbed his arm with both of mine and bent forward, sending him sprawling onto the mats before us. Basic self-defense trick, using your opponents weight against them.

"They are with me." I gave a half laugh and pulled them away towards the weights.

While I warmed my legs up on the bike, Naruto and Sasuke headed over for the actual lifting. Naruto was spotting our dear captain only yards away from where I was. I looked over at them and just let my legs take over. As they switched between repetitions, Kankuro wandered back over to me.

"Geez, I was just trying to be friendly."

I threw him one of my patented 'you've got to be kidding me' looks. "Don't lean on me like that, ok, pumpkin?" I patted his head like I would a dog's.

"Aww but Sakura, I just wanted a hug." He whined. I'm pretty sure he was joking but still. I had really had enough of him today, and I'd only seen him for 4 minutes! "Naruto! Kankuro's hitting on me!" One pair of black eyes swirled around immediately. Another set of blue ones swiveled as well.

"Yo! Paint boy! You're making her uncomfortable! Leave!" Naruto, in his orange t-shirt stood out by a mile as he stepped over to where I was cycling.

"What are you, her bodyguard? I'll leave when I want to." He stepped in front of Naruto challengingly. I let out a small whistle.

"Yo, over here. One, Naruto don't try to kill anyone today ok? And you, when I say no touchy, I mean no touchy. I thought getting your butt handed to you was hint enough. Eesh, the testosterone's starting to smell worse than the walls."

I stopped cycling while Kankuro and Naruto were still giving each other death glares. Naruto was only really liked by about half the team. On the field, they all respected him. Off was another story. Sasuke however, well…no one really had the balls to challenge him.

Speaking of which, said person sided up to my free side.

"What did you want?" he asked rather coldly. Brrr… I think my water bottle just froze.

"Same as all of you. Bulking up for the season." He shrugged off Sasuke's cold streak.

"What season? Half the teams we've faced were pansies. The only one I've heard so far that could be trouble is Suna," I commented.

"Oh they're trouble all right. If Gaara doesn't go insane and try to murder everyone on the field." Kankuro mentioned dryly.

"You know him?" asked the Captain.

"In a way." Kankuro gave a twisted smile. "He's my little brother."

He kind of said it like it was a common piece of information.

"Our mother died after he was born. Our father blamed him for her death. Kid kind of grew up twisted. Everyone was afraid of him for some reason or another. Anyway, it got to the point where Temari and I couldn't be in the house with him anymore. He was bounced around from pysch doctor to psych doctor. Too much trouble you know? We moved here with our dad while Gaara stayed in Suna with a guardian."

The floodgates opened and the questions started.

"Wait, Temari's related to you?" Me.

"You're related to that psychotic nut job?" Sasuke.

"Is there a ramen stand around here?"

We all just turned and looked at Naruto who just shrugged. "What?"

"Yeah, Temari's the oldest of us. I'm sure you," he looked over at me, "Know her by now. And yeah I'm related to him. Is that a problem?" He asked pointedly at Sasuke.

"No, I just don't want a family reunion on the field." He said sarcastically.

A loud rendition of the theme song from Carmen issued from Kankuro.

"Your pants are ringing," I said while pointing. He nodded and flipped it open.

We shrugged as he flipped it closed again.

"I set the alarm on it. I gotta get going ok?" He waved and jogged back to the men's locker room.

"Well…that was…odd…" I commented.

"Yeah, I came here for the weights, not the family genealogy of Kankuro."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto who commented, "What?"

"I'm just impressed dobe. You said a word with more than 4 syllables."

"GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!"

* * *

Later on at my house after a night of movies and a day of weights, Sasuke caught me by the arm.

"Bring food for tomorrow. 1 at the park, don't forget."

"Jeans and sweats?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you there."

Bring it on

* * *


	19. In my Memory

Higher Faster Stronger

In my Memory-Part 1

Chapter 19

by

Archerelf

--

Author's Note: I HIT OVER 400 REVIEWS. I'm really happy about that personally. Thanks to everyone who reviews on a consistent basis.

Stats: (as of 6/26/07) ( And I know it's later than that but bear with me."

407 reviews

18 chapters-with more on the way

7 c2's

124 favorites

152 alerts

35874 words total.

Wow. Honestly I couldn't believe I couldn't hit over 100 reviews. My record was 8 chapters for 34 reviews. I do the happy dance when in my inbox, people favorite and alert and review. I expect at least ten more chapters besides this.

This is the chapter all of you have been waiting for….le date.

To answer a few questions:

No, Matsuri isn't going to be in this. It's hard enough to keep main characters alive and kicking, you know?

No, Gaara isn't going to fall in love with Sakura. I have a hard enough time seeing him in fanfics not killing people. Don't get me wrong, I love Gaara and all but I just don't think he could be one of the people I could include on a regular basis. I have a difficult enough time including Hinata, Ino and Neji, for pete's sake.

ONWARD! TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH!!

Or not.

--

-

I ended up getting up at 8 on Saturday. And when I tried to get up, I felt like I got hit by a truck. That was kind of the normal feeling after weight lifting. The day after you always feel like your muscles are screaming at you in an grating tone and want nothing more than to throw an irate wombat at you and hope to the sweet heavens that it at least gets a few hits in before bouncing away. My abs especially were chastising me. Though I find it a bit more gratifying to be healthy, to be able to see my feet and bend down and touch them as well. Anyway. It was 8 o clock in the morning.

Let me add this- I don't understand morning people. A rare breed, who can easily be happy and alive and awake before 12. The late football girl would like a mug of cocoa, pancakes, toast and a side of bacon, thank you. Heh, don't try to talk to me at least before I've gotten something in my stomach. Mom always liked to joke that she would find it more easy for me to kill someone in the morning than at night. Especially if they woke me up. My mom, on the other hand could go to bed at 3 in the morning, wake up at 6 and be refreshed and happy.

On Saturday, she usually works till noon. I told her I was going out with Sasuke at 1. But she was gone by the time I was up. While wading downstairs in my slippers and sweats, I plucked a note from off the refrigerator. It read, "Hey sweetie, I'm off to work. There's veggies and other food in the fridge if you need to pack anything. Good luck on your date!"

"It is not a date!" I yelled to the ceiling. He didn't give me much advice. Thanks for nothing.

Maybe it was a date. If so, then I asked him out. I don't know! Ino and Naruto and Mom think it's a date…Hinata told me it just seemed like a day out between friends…unless I personally considered it something else.

I opened the cupboards and pulled out a haphazard breakfast, instant oatmeal and some sort of liquid. I think it was tea but honestly, I can't really remember. Eating in silence isn't really my thing so I threw a mix CD into the CD player in my player and let er' rip.

After my long and burning shower, my phone rang, and from the caller ID it was Ino. I sighed, with a towel wrapped around me and my head.

"What's up Ino?"

"You can't answer the phone like a normal person can you?"

"Aww, my quirks are why you love me."

"So, do you want me to help you prepare for your date?"

I sighed and put the phone on speaker phone. "Here this? It's me banging my head against the wall. And you're never up before 10. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I already told you, I want to help."

"Ino. It's a jeans and sweats thing. I don't even know what we're doing, all I know is that I have to pack a picnic lunch."

"Hold on a sec," she said. In the background, I could hear her yelling. "What dad!?"

"Sorry Sakura, I gotta go. Dad needs me. Adios and good luck!" She promptly hung up on me.

I meandered down to the kitchen where I took out a lot of things to make a decent lunch. I knew he liked tomatoes and that was basically it. Tomato salad, sandwiches, fruit, a bit of a veggie bag, and drinks sounded good. I mean, we're going to a park. I didn't think too many people would be there. Most people only visit parks in the summer. For being the middle of October, and with all the cold snaps we've had, it was a more manageable 50 degrees today.

I quickly finished up my cooking supplies and bagged everything accordingly and stuck it in the fridge for later. Noticing the time to be 10, I worked my way back upstairs where I sat with the blow dryer on my head for the next 10 minutes. Contemplating.

I stayed in my pj's till 11:30, watching TV for lack of better things to do. I worked better in crunch time anyway.

Eh, ya know what? I'll spare you the boring details of getting everything together. I'll just tell you that I pulled up at ten of 1 at Konoha park in a red simple long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black jeans and a sweatshirt pulled around my waist. My hair was pulled up. And there he was, in a white shirt with long blue pants. Salivation activated. The funny thing was, he wasn't standing by his car. He was standing next to someone else's motorcycle and was fiddling with the helmet. I pulled a blanket from the trunk and pulled the cooler/picnic basket from the front seat of my car.

"I hope the owner doesn't come back to find you messing with that." I said pointing to the black motorcycle.

"Now, how can I be mad at myself?" he drawled. 2+2 4. Ding. Dang!

"That's yours? I thought you drove a car!"

"This was an indulgence. From me to me."

"My mind, she is blown." He tossed me a helmet.

"Hop on." OK, now he just broke my mind. Now, keep in mind, the mom sense in my brain was tingling like a half ton of mint was thrown at my head. She probably wouldn't like this… Yet at the same time, being on a cool motorcycle, with a hot boy, yup, that's just bloody awesome.

"Are you out of your tree? I'm a thrill junkie and all, but I don't want to die."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of practice."

"Ok…I can sit on the blanket but what about the basket?" I asked. He pointed to a little rack in the very rear, with some bungee cords. He removed a second helmet from where the basket would be. "Oh, you're good."

"Of course."

"And humble too." Arrogant more like. "Now tell me master of the universe, where exactly are we going?"

"Surprise. Now hop on and put the helmet on." I rolled my eyes and locked up my car. He revved up the engine and as I sat down, he reached around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hold on or most likely you will die." I could imagine him smirking under the helmet.

"That doesn't make me feel much bett….." The words died in my mouth as he took off. My heart replaced the words in my mouth because the combined G forces were pressing on me. It was weird, not to be in a car. You were exposed on all sides. No cd's or air conditioners, just nature's fumes and irate yelling as we passed them in traffic. I just hung on tighter. And by tighter, I mean for dear bloody life.

It took 15 minutes by my watch to get to our final destination, though the whirling colors made everything seem longer.

A beach. He took me to a beach. It was of course, pretty much deserted. No one in their right mind would want to go swimming in the water in October.

I grabbed the gear and he led me up to a spot on the beach just past the lifeguard station. We sat down on the blanket and I spread out the food.

"Choose your poison." I quipped. "Well, actually some of it was actually next to something in my kitchen that resembles a sentient being…"

He gave me a raised eyebrow with a sandwich halfway to his mouth. I dug straight in, so he must have either assumed I was joking or that I was used to said moldy beings in physical tolerance. In realization, we need a new fridge. Something was growing back there, but until I get the nerve to go ninja on it's butt with some super strengh bleach, it continues to grow. NOT MY FAULT, BY THE WAY. I'm just kind of busy when it comes to activities. And taking on an alien being in my kitchen runs equal on the list as cutting off my legs and baking them in the oven.

"Out of curiosity, why did you bring me here?"

"This is where I go to think. It's not crowded after beach season and no one around can be rewarding." He turned his head and looked out at the waves coming in with a neutral expression on his face. He seemed at home here. And here was with no other people to be with.

Something didn't seem right to me. I fished a bottle of water out of the cooler and downed some. I tossed a bottle to him and he caught it effortlessly.

"Do you really like to be alone that much?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Sometimes I like being with people but most of the time I like being alone. It's easier."

"I'd beg to differ. Being stuck with your mind isn't as cracked up to be as you make it seem. Taking that route just leaves you with all of your thoughts circling in your head. Although it may seem safer to be alone, sometimes you need other people to keep you afloat. I'm talking from experience."

I thought about Dad. I thought about how he died. I never explained that, did I? Huh. You'll find out soon enough.

It's odd. He took me to his favorite spot to think. Mine is my room, like every other teenager. Me on my bed, in my own little corner. It felt a little awkward, I'll admit.

"I suppose the dobe told you what happened to me?" He asked with a sigh and raised eyebrow. I gave a little nod. "Typical he can't keep a secret."

"To be fair, I asked. You don't really come off as the talking type."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I'm not."

"You haven't come to terms to it, have you?" I asked quietly. It came out more of a statement. His face hardened and his eyes turned cold again.

"Holding someone bleeding to death in your arms when you're young you never really get over." He said pointedly with an edge in his voice.

"You held someone. I just stood there screaming." His head whipped around to face me. The sea air felt a bit oppressive, all of a sudden. I wanted to go home and be with Mom, where it was safe.

I wrapped my arms around my knees.

He spoke quietly. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I laughed hollowly. "It's only fair, right?" I laid back on the blanket and stared up at the clouds in front of me. One looked like a bunny.

"When I was twelve, everything seemed to change. Dad was always tired and sick. He was always such a strong guy. But as a little kid, you never really notice that type of thing about your parents. He'd always laugh and put me in his lap and say, "I'm just tired from work, Blossom." I found out soon enough. He got a diagnosis of terminal cancer. Less than 2 years to live. That spring he took a turn for the worse."

I paused for a second.

"The disease was eating his body and his mind. He became very depressed. He'd smile at me but Mom would always look worried. She'd always hug me extra tight and say it was ok. I was still playing football at the time. It was the only thing he'd do on a consistent basis, come and watch me. Towards the end of it, he was missing games because his treatments were wearing him down to nothing."

"He died of natural causes?" asked Sasuke. I laughed hollowly, morbidly.

"I wish. But no. I wasn't finished. The chemo wasn't working and he knew he only had a limited amount of time left. One Sunday morning, he hobbled downstairs and outside and put a gun inside his mouth." My tears were flowing by now.

"I heard the shot. I heard the bloody shot. I ran outside and just started screaming. I couldn't stop. After that I didn't leave my room for a while. I cried so much. He took his life into his own hands. I didn't stop washing my hands after that. I couldn't get the blood off."

"Anyway, I missed exams and the last days of school. I went into therapy but outside of that, I didn't really leave the house. I was on more drugs than I could count. I couldn't. My exams I completely missed. I was so hollow." I reached over for a napkin. "And the worst part was the reoccurring theme that I could have done something. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I was completely helpless. And I'm sure you know how that feels." He nodded.

Now that I spilled my guts, I just wanted to go home. And this wasn't how I imagined my first date going. Trust me, it doesn't happen often. Naruto doesn't even know the truth.

"Now I'm out of therapy and off the pills and back playing. But it still hurts. That's why sometimes you need to be with someone else to remind you that not everyone will pull what he did. My therapist said I was more comfortable around boys than girls because of his influence but to tell the truth, I haven't cried until this year."

"Sorry for going all Niagara Falls on you. I certainly didn't plan on it."

He waved it off.

"It's a little ironic. All of us, bonded by trauma."

"If you choose to think of it that slightly morbid way."

"Hey, it's true! Don't laugh at me or I'll throw you in the water."

"Please. You weigh as much as a toothpick and you're going to try to throw me in? I think not." I thought of how he easily picked me up yesterday and carried me downstairs.

"I'll smother you with the blanket." I was sort of laughing now. In his own twisted way he was making feel normal again.

"You can't ride the motorcycle by yourself can you? I'm your ride, whether you like it or not." He was smiling that annoying little smirk of his.

"Darn your infallible logic." I picked an ice cube out of the cooler and tossed it at him. He tossed it back at me. "I'll dump the ice all over you, if you don't stop laughing at my pathetic attempts to out-reason you!"

"Then I'd DEFINITELY throw you in." He gestured to the water.

"Is that a threat?" I stood up defiantly smiling.

"Definitely."

"Porcupine butt."

"What?"

"Your head looks like a porcupine's butt. And if you threw me in, I'd get you soaked on the way back." I smiled triumphantly. It felt good to act like a kid again. I missed it almost.

"Better an animal than having a Hallmark Valentine's day sale throw up on your head." He was smirking. AGAIN. We were back to our normal banter. Oh, the rest of this date was gonna be fun.

--

Yup. Part one of the date complete. Plus a little bit of history.

PLEASE

READ

AND

REVIEW!!

Reviews make me very happy.

* * *


	20. Once Upon Another Dream

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 20

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note:

FINE, IT'S BLOODY OOC. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE ROMANCE, ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW!?

123-whines- I'm better at action scenes. This is gonna reek…

--Lots of banter though…

This is possibley the worst thing I've ever written

-

* * *

I suppose you could say that while I still felt like crap, I was also enjoying myself genuinely for the first time in a long time. I'm good at keeping people at a distance despite appearances but this would be what my mother would call: loosening up.

And while I'm pretty sure that all the sappiness would ordinarily make me drown in my own sea of stomach acid, it didn't feel that bad.

Sasuke had insisted on packing up and heading to another place. And while accidentally throwing a crap load of sand at him when I lifted up the blanket, I thought he seemed relatively at ease. And I was too. Until it came back to riding the motorcycle.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have driven a car like a normal person." I muttered as I zipped up the cooler.

"It's easier to dodge traffic this way. And the look on your face was priceless."

"Hey! There are some shades of green that people shouldn't turn."

"I never really took you for the scared type."

"Me? Scared? No way, Jose. Any rational, logical person would point out the flaws in riding on that thing."

"Don't see any of those around here. What do you think of it?"

"How did you manage to out-sarcasm me? With a straight face no less?"

"Years of practice on the dobe." I finished folding the blanket and we started walking back. We'd been there for a few hours and now he said he wanted to take me somewhere else.

"Well that's no challenge. It's not a shooting a fish in a bucket, it's dropping a grenade in a martini glass with an anchovy in it." I quipped.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you scared of the motorcycle?" He said while patting the black monstrosity.

"Not completely scared, I just have my doubts. The whole exposed on all sides, dangling near cliffs, being on the motor vehicle that is proven to have the most fatalities is just a little unnerving."

He looked a little annoyed.

"Would it kill you to trust me?" he asked, holding out the helmet. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Fine, but if you do any wheelies, I swear I will tie a packet of fresh fish to your genitalia and throw you in a cave with an angry, horny mother bear. Fair enough?"

"Hold on, I'm weighing the odds…Balls or sexually frustrated bear?" Seeing my look, he laughed and threw the helmet at me. Wait? Uchiha Sasuke laugh? OH boy, it's the apocalypse! Duck and cover for your lives, oh worthless peons, the world is ENDING!!

"Relax, I value my body parts more than your sickened expression." He put his own helmet on as I jammed mine down on my head. "That's comforting really. Now, where are we going again?"

"I didn't tell you. Just hold on." He revved the engine and I hugged his ribs tightly. I don't know how he always manages to be a constant source of heat. And while we're on the subject, how come girls are always freezing and guys are always warm? It's a mystery to me.

* * *

It took a good 10 minutes to get to our destination. It too was deserted.

A playground. Oh my God, how cute was that?

I was pleasantly surprised. I think he noticed.

"I haven't been to one of these in years!" I was smiling like a little kid.

"I thought you might like it." I ran over to the monkey bars and the connecting slide.

"How did you know? I loved these when I was a little kid." Oh this was horrible. One awesome place and I turn to mush. I gotta hang out with the boys more often.

Once I was at the top of the slide, I noticed he joined me at the base of fireman's pole.

I saw something really weird. Really odd. And I hadn't seen it before. Ever.

He was smiling. An honest to goodness smile. No smirk or sarcasm either.

"You're smiling!"

"I do that once in a while. Just never near the dobe. His jokes are horrible."

"And that was a joke too!" I slid down the slide and put my hand on his forehead.  
"Are you feeling ok?" He scowled. So much for the smile.

"I'm not sick, Sakura." I think that was the first time he'd ever said my name, too!

"Who are you and what have you done with Uchiha Sasuke?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Don't make me hurt you."

I sighed in relief. "Oh yeah, you're back. Possible lapse of composure but you're back."

"Oh yes because I'm always a cold barbarian. Maybe you're right, it's heat stroke." He lashed back sarcastically.

"Heat stroke on a 50 degree day? Sure, and we're going to have an ice storm. I feel cold just standing next to you."

"If you weren't a girl..."

"Oh you're going to take the cheap shot? Go ahead, what could you do to a boy that you couldn't do to me?"

"Castration unless you know something I don't."

"Ok, got me there…As much as I love our banter, there's monkey bars here. And only so much daylight left."

"Go ahead princess." That last part was meant as a taunt. He was smiling again, but this time I'm pretty sure he was just yanking my chain.

"Oh I get to be the princess?" I called from the tires. "What does that make you?"

"With my luck, I'd end up being stable boy." He called, still standing near the fireman's pole. Me, I was climbing around everything like a little kid. I ran back toward the slide and jumped down on it. I caught him around the wrist and dragged him back towards the rest of the playground.

"Ok, no more pity party for you. You're going to play like any other 18 year old and that's final." I took a look back at his face, and it looked a little stunned. Odd reaction, I would have thought a smile would have been more appropriate.

"Race you across the monkey bars." I said, smile creeping onto my face. He latched onto the first rung.

"Ready, go!"

"CHEATER!"

"Catch up if you can." Sadly I couldn't, but hey! He had a good head start on me. When we had worn ourselves out a bit on other parts of the playground, and burned off lunch, he took a rest on another plastic slide while I hung upside down on a stationary bar that was hung about 5 feet off the ground.

"You never did this much as a kid did ya?"

"Nope. You?" He was reclined like he was star gazing.

"More times than you I can safely assume." I flipped off of it and climbed back up into a sit position.

"Why'd you call yourself stable boy?"

He just kind of looked at me like I had another head. "Because logically, who ends up shoveling the most…dung?"

"I said no pity party." He shrugged.

"You asked."

I sighed and ran a finger through my hair, which had escaped it's holder.

"Are you at least having fun?" He nodded.

"I've wanted to come here for ages but it's not as much…fun… (he seemed so reluctant to use that word!) by yourself."

"Aww you didn't want to bring Neji or Naruto?"

"I have a hard enough time dealing with something who is so obessed about his hair as Hyuuga is. And we both know how much energy being around the dobe requires."

"What do you think of everyone else?" At his inquisitive glance I shrugged. "Just curious."

He started to tick off on his fingers.

"Hinata is smart enough but neither she or nor Yamanaka have much of a backbone. And the fact that Hyuuga smothers his cousin just shows he's too much of an insecure idiot to let her go out on her own. Shikamaru is a genius but if he doesn't actually apply it, he'll end up working in a fast food joint in 10 years. The dobe is just kind of the dobe. Nothing more to say about him except his insane amount of energy. You probably have a different viewpoint than I do."

True enough.

"Well, yeah. I see more of the future when it comes to people. Hinata will most likely be a chef one day or a at least a stay at home mom for her and Naruto's kids."

He choked on his own spit and his eyes bulged.

"Hyuuga and the dobe?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You cannot be that oblivious. She blushes whenever he comes more than 9 feet closer to her and he thinks she's cute. Anyway," I continued. "Shikamaru just needs someone like Ino or I can't believe I'm saying this, or even Temari to actually get him to do something. Hyuuga already has his girlfriend and most likely will stay with her, because she's the one female who will actually tolerate him. Even I think he's too cocky sometimes. He'll run some huge business most likely."

"What about the dobe and I?" he drawled.

"Naruto's my brother and all but whatever he sets his mind on, he'll do. I can't quarantee the quality…You on the other hand…That's hard. Your family already has a business set up for you to take over and run. You have little social life now so I can't even begin to imagine what's going to happen later on."

I dismounted the bar and walked to the slide where he was to sit down.

"I told you your future. What about me?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to be a doctor right? You'll probably end up with your own practice treating everything from trauma to athlete's foot. And your grandkids will tell stories of the girl who played on the football team when she was younger."

Rather impulsively I reached over and grabbed his hand. Let it never be said I don't have the guts to do something romantic.

The oddest thing happened.

He didn't let go.

He just squeezed back.

(I thought of ending it here but I knew people would kill me.)

* * *

Neither of us let go until we decided to get up to get pizza. Yet again, it was on with the motorcycle of doom and forward to place of cheesy goodness.

On a more personal note, I think I'm going to hate that motorcycle to the day I die.

We laughed and joked and I'll spare you the details, cause, well, nothing really happened. Besides eating.

It was getting dark on the way back to the park, so I could get my car. After we both yanked the helmets off, I unhooked the bungee cords holding the picnic basket in and put it in my car.

Next, I walked back to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around I trapped him in a hug.

I think he was kind of surprised. But he hugged me back too, after he got over the shock.

I turned over my shoulder when at my car and called, "See you at practice!"

He nodded and put his helmet on again.

Once my car was on and the music was loud enough and he was gone, commence fangirl squeal.

I was a happy little person.

--

* * *

Ok, I said it up top, it was bad, I KNOW.

Please

Read

And

Review.


	21. Ignited

Higher Faster Stronger

Ignited

Chapter 21

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Notes:

Fine, so it's up later than usual.

I can't help how often I update. It depends on my ideas and my actual ability time wise to update. Next chapter is 100 football. Seriously. This is just like …well, I can't really say a filler but it keeps going on the romance idea…I think.

I thank all of you for your positive influences. I love reading reviews and I'm so happy that I hit over 500 of them. I never thought I'd be able to do that in my life.

--

I really really really hate Mondays. And to be fair, who really likes them? They're the beginning of a long school week or work week and still you get to trudge through the rest of the day. It's worse if you have an activity after school on Mondays because no matter how much you like it, you just want to get out of there and have it be over.

That being said, I really hate Mondays. You just got out of a long, comfortable sleepy weekend. You don't want to wake up the next day. All you want is to go back to sleep, wake up at 10, watch tv, eat leftover pizza for lunch in your pajamas, and lounge around the rest of the day. Is that so much to ask? Seriously, now.

Again. Let me reiterate. I. HATE. MONDAYS.

It twas' the best of the times, it was the worst of times…nah. It was just practice as usual. I was making my way down the steps of the hill toward the field and I saw the oddest thing. Keep in mind, only about half the team has showed up and most of us were still in our school clothes.

A circle of chanting boys was surrounding two figures in the middle. Oh boy, it looked like a fight. I started running toward the circle to see who it was. No surprises, Kabuto was one of the main participants. His big mouth lead to confrontation all the time. It was said in the circles around school that he never knew how to keep his trap shut and his fighting skills were as about as good as fighting a cranky 5 year old.

Now, if the person who Kabuto was trying to hurt had been Naruto, I really wouldn't have been surprised. He gets provoked easily. I could name about 10 other guys that I wouldn't be surprised who it would be.

In the middle of the circle, with his arms folded, and a smirk on his face was Sasuke. Now, this genuinely surprised me. No one had the balls to face him. That was like suicide, if he got mad. His signature move was easily picking someone up by the throat and throwing them about a yard away. Remember, he did it to me at the beginning of the year? Not to mention to the groping pervert in some of our first games. Not to mention his martial arts skills.

I caught up to Neji as Kabuto was doing all the work. Captain was just blocking his attack easily.

"What'd I miss?"

"The usual." He didn't even turn to look at me.

"Kabuto running his mouth again and trying to kill Uchiha, when he knows he couldn't steal candy from a baby?"

"Bingo." Neji turned, disgusted. "He's not even fighting, he's just playing around with him. Call me if there's blood." He stalked off.

"Will do."

I turned to see Kabuto panting and pointing at me.

"When I'm done with him, you're next!" He graciously added some expletives but I choose to edit them out.

"I think not. You're winded and you haven't even landed a punch on him."

"Hey Uchiha, gonna let your girlfriend fight for you? Wuss."

Sasuke then turned to me, looking annoyed.

"Don't fight my battles for me." The crowd around us seemed to get a little tense.

"I wasn't, Captain." I stressed the last word. "I seriously don't know what made you mad, but get over it. By the way?" I called to the crowd as I started to walk towards the locker rooms, "He's not my boyfriend. I would never choose someone so self centered." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and kept walking.

Fine, I'll admit the last jib wasn't really necessary, but what do you do when you're getting attacked? Put up a defense. And besides, my pride was taking a beating here.

However, it's my nature to be like this. I wasn't voted 'Most likely to make a serial killer cry' for nothing.

And besides, he was the one sending me a mixed signal. He was nice (which is weird) then today he's cold as a tongue stuck to a telephone pole. Male PMS?

Ino rushed inside as I was lacing up.

"Sorry to bother you sweetie but Captain stick in the mud out there asked me to get you. I think he's going to make an announcement."

I ran out there with half my gear on.

Naruto caught up to me and stood next to Neji.

"Coach just called me," he said, waving his cell phone. "Practice for today is canceled. He had to go home. I got an unusual message though. Bring your swim suits and t shirt though. Tomorrow. Dismissed."

I tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm going to the music room and then home."

I changed up quickly because right now, I didn't want to deal with anyone. And that was the last place I expected to see anyone I knew. I told Naruto because I didn't want him to worry.

In our music room up in the high school there are a thousand different instruments. But I just dropped my bag in the middle of the room and paced for a minute.

I put my hands to my head.  
Why was he being so difficult?

Again. I sat down on the piano and cracked my fingers. I put my fingers on the keys and played the first chord of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was Mom's favorite. She played it so often and I grew to love it. Whenever I want to calm down, I need to play or hear Moonlight Sonata. It's the music that I love. It's mellow and soft. Quiet and beautiful.

I took lessons when I was younger but I hated it. This was the only song I decided to practice over and over until I committed it to memory. It was the hardest piece I ever had to play too. Seriously, sonata's are hard to play. I was there for a good six minutes, behind the piano. G sharp, C sharp E… over and over…The lamentation at the beginning, then the minuet and the storm at the end.

1. Adagio sostenuto

2. Allegretto

3. Presto agitato

I didn't know it at the time, but someone I knew had followed me.

As soon as my fingers lifted off the keys I lifted my head to see a pair of big black eyes looking at me from over the piano. He was staring at me. I stared back at him. Neither of us would back

"Play it again." It wasn't an order, it was more like a fan wanting an encore.

I lifted my hands to the keys and started. One two three, one two three. The chords flowed out again and again.

At the end of the first movement I looked up at him. His eyes were closed but shot open when I took my hands off the keys.

"Why are you here?" I asked, rather coldly.

"Just listening to some music." He said it so nonchalantly.

"Sure. Stalker." I got up and grabbed my bag with full intentions of leaving. He promptly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I mean close. Like, within 3 feet.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded. "Let go."

"I want you to listen. And I won't let go because if I do, you'll probably hurt me and run away. And I'm in no mood to walk home with a crotch injury."

"Against my better judgment I'm going to listen to what you have to say." I was still frowning. "Let go or I will hurt you though and run away."

He released my wrist and I massaged it. Some boys don't know their strength.

"Now, even though I really want to go home and take a bath, I'm giving you ten minutes. What do you want."

He gave me the same annoyed look that I saw on the field about 10 minutes ago. Only this time, there were subtle hints of confusion in his black eyes.

He just stood there and looked at me for a minute. I sensed a tempest going on in his brain. Who knew he was so inept at trying to come out with words?

"I wanted to say that I was sorry."

Call the press! It was a miracle. This came from the take-no-prisoners tough boy we all knew and sometimes wanted to pummel.

"For what?" I knew I was making this harder for him but in my eyes he had a few things to apologize for.

"For lashing out at you. It's been a long day."

I felt touched at his compassion, if that's what you could call it. For a man of few emotions, you learn to pick out which ones are happy, sad, and more.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

He shook his head. "Are you busy now? There's somewhere I want to take you."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. After talking with mom for a minute, I held the phone away from my ear and told him, "My mom wants you to come over for dinner. And trust me, she doesn't take no for an answer."

He nodded, looking amazed. I flipped the cell shut and stuck it in the back of my pants pocket. He seemed so sad.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I was seriously getting worried over this. He had never been one to seem sad but today Sasuke just seemed….fragile.

He silently lead me outside where his car was stationed. He pulled out of the high school parking lot in and I followed in mine. I switched off the radio and let myself wallow in my thoughts.

My thoughts lead to my father and when I was younger. The day he taught me the basics of football I was wearing pink by mom's request. He was tall and was patient about teaching me the rules. He once passed the ball to me, and I took it and started running.

I saw my mom watching from the window laughing. I had run in the opposite direction of the end zone.

Sasuke signaled a right off the road and onto a more beaten road.

Oh my God. He had lead me to a cemetery. I finally understood. It was the anniversary of his parent's massacre. Kabuto must have been teasing him. Naruto was even quiet today.

As we both parked and met up, I took his hand. He didn't fight it. I felt so guilty that I thought I might start crying. In his hand was a bouquet of white lilies.

He visited the marked graves of his family. On each grave he left a lily. His aunts and uncles, grandmother and grandfather, his cousins and friends.

Last was his mom and dad. He put two lilies down on his father's grave and said a short prayer in his head.

He pulled me over to the last one.

"This is my mom. She was the most important person in my life." He set the remaining lilies on her grave. I knelt down, closed my eyes and said a short prayer out of respect for the dead.

"You know, you remind me of her in some ways."

I stood up and looked up at him in slight surprise. I don't think I've ever heard him speak in such a neutral and nice tone. I must have looked surprised.

"Same strength. Same power with words. I miss her more than any of them."

That did it. All the tears I couldn't get out since Dad's funeral and my talk with Naruto just came out now. The figurative dam burst and I couldn't really help myself. I burst into tears and grabbed him in kind of an awkward hug.

He sort of hugged me back but it was kind of clear that he had done away with his tear shedding.

"Wanna get going? I'd hate to keep your mom waiting."

I laughed. "You don't even know my mom. She'll cook enough to feed an army."

He snorted. "I think I can handle it."

"She'll fuss over you and say you're too skinny and try to heap extra helpings on you. And you could stand to put a few more pounds on. I saw you wincing after that quarterback sack 2 games ago."

He snorted again. "Yeah right. The wincing was because his body odor was melting my helmet."

"Sure…."

* * *

We took off towards my house and as I expected, mom did try to force feed him as always. She stuck to basic questions about school and football and what school he wanted to go to.

He surprised me by answering the same university that I do.

"Seriously?"

"Business courses. You?"

"Pre-med."

I couldn't help but be happy to know that someone I knew would be at the same university. I wasn't sure were Naruto was going after high school but I had hoped the musketeer group we had formed would stay together.

When dinner was over mom went into the next room over and flipped on the news. She'd be stationary there for a while.

He got up to go and I followed him out to the stoop.

"I don't think I've eaten so much in months."

"Welcome to my world. She cooks like this almost every day. Or when she's home. In real estate, she's all over the place."

"Thanks for listening today."

I waved him off. "No problem. That's what I'm for."

Darn his amazing black eyes. I find it a matter of principle to keep eye contact with people but I felt my heart beating faster. I really hoped I wasn't blushing. My logical side kept whacking me and saying there's no reason to blush. My inner Sakura was screaming 'go jump the hottie'. Gee, listen to the raving lunatic or the logic?

Then something happened that in a million years I never expected.

Uchiha Sasuke pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

Ok. I love Mondays.

--

Please

Read

And

Review.

The next chapter is 100 percent football. Make me happy!


	22. Tell Me on a Sunday

Higher Faster Stronger

Tell me on a Sunday

Chapter 22

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Notes:

FAQ'S- I'm going to address some questions I see a lot in reviews.

1.Are you putting this story on hold?

Heck no! I like this one and it's giving me something to do with my time.

2. Is there going to be fluff in this chapter:

Probably not. I said this chapter was going to be 100 football for a reason. I don't want to strech the story out so far that it turns boring and I have a few games I need to catch up on.

3. Who is your favorite character:

Well, I don't mention him a lot in my story, but I love Neji personally. And if I can convince one of my friends, she is hopefully going to draw me a Neji Sasuke battle.

4. Are all the titles of the chapter's song titles:

Yes they are and no they aren't. I use lyrics and song titles. Sometimes I modify them just a little bit but otherwise they're normal.

5. Am I God:

I don't think so, the lining in my underwear doesn't spell it.

To all those who reviewed this chapter:

MissySillivan, Jester08, HPBabe91, Moppy-chan, meisi, purpleeyednekoyoukai, xyourmomx, Cookies321, C.A.M.E.O.1andOnly, Pyschotic Female of Many Names, Veronia Lee, Crimsonwolfnin, Cubanitaloloco, mahalo4ursupport, darktank, KoromoMagic, O.o-NinjaNita-O.o, beautifulluckyaura, tishni, SCREAM-jessamy, NinjaBethi.x.x, SharinganUser21, cherrilatina, Rebellia, XxHotBloodySirenxX, Helena-Adalia, Silverwolf1212, sequha, ItaSaku29, bebelurvesbishiees, VeRnAqUaY, writer4ever14, mikannatsume, Wingless-Crying-Angel, Sakura's Undying Love, AngelofDarkness1005, Sakura-hime9, iluvbooksandanime, Feily859, Anilmathiel Greenleaf, Merridaine, Storyreader, 93addict, Fleeting Thought, purpleface14, chips dip, Sakura-Cherry Blossom-Chan, Kankurine IL, runjumpfly07, Rachel9493, nickygirl, reverse byakugan, tealSkky, amyXD, Sakura0617, raindropsX, just scream, OblivionRose, Gaara-SasuSaku7, Natsuhiboshi, Hannah, YingYangPoet, lost-sacrament, threat2society. I LOVE YOU ALL. I AM UNWORTHY!!!!!

Special Thanks to:

minterella, Fayne, Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep (You get points for the most creative name out of all of my reviewers)

As WiseKracker pointed out : They just ate before the kiss…ew. Sorry, um…they both popped some mentos?

RIGHT, onto the story, that took waaaaay too long.

--

"Sakura."

"Sakura…"

"SAKURA!"

"What!?" I was just woken from a very nice daydream about making out with Sasuke.

It was Neji, who like everyone else was in their swimsuit and a t shirt.

Now, I bet you're all a bit confused. I'll rewind a bit. Now, after our nice long kiss, Sasuke let go and left with a small smile on his face. I went back inside very happy to prepare for another day. Then I promptly freaked out. I didn't know what this made us. Friends with benefits? Girlfriend boyfriend? Captain and peon?

GRAAAAARGGH!!

So of course I obsessed over this for a weekend and finally opted to ask him the next game. And we had three coming up. (all of which are going to be covered in this chapter.)

Now, Coach had asked us to bring a swimsuit and a t-shirt. And I was really wary about it. I swim in the off season, I know some of the drills. I wore a simple black one piece and pulled the t-shirt on.

As I was waiting for the rest of the team to show, I laid down on the bleachers and thought back to the previous night. For a while. Until Neji broke me out of my reverie.

Note to self: kill him later.

A loud whistle interrupted us. It was Coach who promptly told all of us to get a flipper from the side wall and jump in. I knew what he was going to do. He had us line up in the deep end, raise the flipper over our heads and tread water. Easy enough. For me at least, I was used to it. Naruto, who didn't really have swim legs, looked like he was drowning. I was sandwiched between Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. The point of the t-shirt was for extra drag in the water, just to make it harder. Then he moved onto endurance drills. I knew this one too, it was my least favorite. Knock out is having everyone line up on one side of the pool, and when the whistle is blown, having us dive in and swim to the other side.

We use it in football too, as a running drill. If they couldn't make it to the other side before a certain time was reached, then they were out. He had us take off our wet t-shirts for this one. With whistle in one hand and stop watch in another, we dove in and swam. Now, let me give you an insider's view on this.

Each time we got the other side, time was knocked off. The water would be turbulent, the sides are slippery to get up onto and you get tired and out of breath after a while. If the coach is drilling you fast, you can get dizzy too.

Never let it be said that swimming, like football is a sport for wusses.

The point of these drills was to bulk us up on endurance. He could easily do some of these drills running on land but Coach had two goals in mind for this practice session:

Have fun, and work us under foreign conditions. Lots of other sports use cross training (training with another sport) but I think this day was just mostly for us to have fun.

Back to Knock out.

The first few rounds he took it easy on us. Then about the fourth, people started to get out of the time limits and where therefore told to get out. I stayed in, as with the rest of my friends. For all of his inability to stay in one place, Naruto proved to like Knock out. I think it was the challenger in him. In the last round, it was Naruto and I. I had the advantage but he wouldn't give up. After a while, the coach stopped both of us and led us on into a half hour of free swim.

--

The next game was certain to be a killer. Our opposing team was rivaled to be in the top 5 in the country. Their coach never went down without a fight but luckily neither did ours. In fact, there's speculation that our coach is descended from the spawn of Satan but I'm pretty sure Kankuro started that because of that one time Coach made him cry. If you ask him, he'll blame eye allergies. Wuss.

The name of the team was the Falcons. From their reputation, their best players were their Tight End, their Defensive Ends, and their receivers. The tight end can either be a blocker or receiver in a play depending on necessity. The defensive ends try to kill the quarterback. The receivers catch the balls in order to gain yards and points. We proceeded from the coin toss to the first period.

I'll recap who we have playing what. There are the 5 or so guys in the line up. Kiba is in front of Sasuke. I'm a couple of feet back from Sasuke. There's another guy: our halfback, in back of me.

Defense: Naruto (linebacker), Kankuro (defensive end) Shino (cornerback)

Offense: Sasuke (QB), Me (staying on as fullback), Neji (wide receiver), Kiba (center), Crash bros (left and right tackle)

Special Teams: Kabuto (kicker)

Shino's job is to cover receivers on the opposite team. If people get through the first line of defense, linebackers like Naruto and the two others we have, make life not pretty for them. Case in point, our current game.

"Naruto!"

"Yes coach!"

"Go make their tight end miserable. He's been nice enough to return the favor."

He was only too happy to oblige because that meant slamming a "star player" straight into the grass. Which can be amusing. Don't get me wrong, it can hurt. But seeing a guy with a face full of grass spitting out dirt is a perk. Especially if it helps you score in the process. Which it did by the way. Now, as a fullback, I don't score very often. In fact, it's downright extraordinary to have me get the ball and run into the endzone. I'm a blocker, a runner, and having something else to worry about, like the ball isn't a huge part of my training. I have to make sure people don't die. In addition, I'm the QB's last line of defense.

Because if everyone else is busy and I have to block for someone else and him, then, well, we're screwed.

Like our current game: the way the play was going we were doing all we could to keep our receivers open and our boys who handle the ball from being mauled. One of the boy who blocks for Sasuke left his post. It was stupid and I knew coach was going to kill him later for it, but there was a decision to make. Either I could block for the current person, who seemed to be fine on his own or block for Sasuke who was wide open?

It took a split second. I saw it and started running. There were two men coming for him, and I could only get one. He could handle one on his own. My shoulder collided with the runner and we both went down. That was the first game. We ended up winning, though very narrowly.

What had happened was that Shikamaru happened to see the team's weak spot in time for us to score ahead of them. Their free safety in the back field was their weak spot. He roams around trying to get anyone who got past the defense-he's their last chance to stop the scoring. We faked the ball up the middle of field and plowed through, as hard as that was. It took most of the downs to do it.

Our second game in this set of three was equally as horrendous. What made it bad was the conditions. The weather was really windy and from previous rain, the ground was muddy and slick. The wind was beating against us constantly and throwing off the passes that our team was making. The mud was slippery and when the play was called, it was a strength battle; being pushed back and forth in the sludge. A couple of guys got nailed down straight into the mud and came up looking like a yeti took a crap on them.

There wasn't a person among us who didn't go home and show their uniform in the washing machine.

But it wasn't easy. Naruto was getting pretty beat up from these games. He was playing at the expense of his bodily functions. Kiba, our center was always bandaging his chest from the few times he was flattened into lawn pizza.

The season was trudging on slowly but surely. By a mixture of sheer dumb luck, fortunate circumstances, hard work and a lot of testosterone. I kid you not. We've had games that the other team has promised to us that they would make us eat the football we're trying to carry downfield. We in turn try to wipe the spittle off it when the game is done and remind that although their comments weren't appreciated, the next time you mess with our team, you're going home with the undertaker on speed-dial.

Of course with half of the big tackles that we get, ½ of the crowd winces and prays, and the other half smiles like a crazed lion and hopes that their deity of choice will smite the opposing player down.

We've had mascot fights of course. Back against the Falcons, their giant bird kept trying to maul our man in the crimson and gold leaf costume. It's not very intimidating, a leaf as our mascot, but like to let our record stand for ourselves.

The problem with any team is that at the end of the season, you start to get tired of competing. You lose your vigor usually and because of the way that the season is set, you still have to worry about the first months of school. It was only mid October. Some people make careless mistakes. But in crunch time, the time before the semi finals and the champions, everyone works with renewed energy. Otherwise it just doesn't seem worth it.

Our season works on an elimination schedule. We're randomly selected to play teams. If we win, we advance in standings. The two teams on top at the end of the year battle for the championship to determine places 1 and 2 in the overall standing. That's the championships. The top four battle at the semifinals one team versus another and then the other team versus the remaining team. The two winners of that go to the championships.

The last game before the semifinals was a decent and yet bad for me. Second quarter right before the break, I was head butted in the ribs. A big collective 'ow' was heard in the stands. It wasn't even that the guy meant to do it, it was a domino effect and I was the end point. It knocked the wind straight out of me and left me in pain.

Kiba helped me off the field and Ino took over. She took off my outer layers of pads and gear on the benches. My entire right side was in pain. I couldn't drive home either; at break coach phoned mom who promptly freaked out and drove me to a hospital. I didn't hear a crunch so I didn't think anything was broken but after x rays and a stern talking from the doctor, I was released and taken home.

Luckily it was a Friday game so the weekend was rest time. I was in still pain and I couldn't go to practice until Wednesday. Friday was the semifinals-they were giving us a week after our last game.

On Sunday, I heard doorbell rang and gingerly got up to answer it. Mom was visiting a friend. It was about 3 and I said I wanted to rest anyway. It was true, I was gonna pop in a video with some popcorn or read a book or anything that didn't require to much exercise.

I opened the door to find Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto rushed forward to presumably hug me. I put up a guard in front of my body and closed my eyes but nothing happened. When I opened them, Sasuke was holding Naruto by the collar.

"Dobe, use your head. If you hugged her, you'd hurt her ribs worse."

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He looked solemn.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He looked worried.

"I wasn't there to protect you from getting hurt." I blanched. "Naruto. I'm on offense and you're on defense. There is no physical way you could have protected me. Besides, I knew it was rough when I signed up for it. I'll be fine, you knucklehead." I ruffled his hair.

He smiled. "Heh, I just don't like my precious people getting hurt. Even teme. Even if that means I have to beat him into the ground to stop him from being stupid, I'll do it."

"Hurting someone to protect them…that's a new one." I answered. He looked up at his watch and his eyes went wide.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I gotta go meet Iruka-sensei! See you tomorrow!"

He dashed out of there running like a chicken with his head cut off. That kid is as weird as they come. Kind of the equivalent of a giant teddy bear holding a shank.

3-1 2. Me and him left.

He crossed the threshold and followed me into the kitchen. I turned to him and asked hesitantly, "Does he do that often?"

He nodded. "It's normal."

"So, what brings you to my humble home on this lovely Sunday?"

"Checking up on you. Seeing how the pain was. Etc."

"I'm fine. I get a little winded now and then but otherwise I'm good. No painkillers unless I need them." I motioned for us to sit down.

A few awkward moments passed between us. I decided to ask what was on my mind.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you kiss me?"

--

Please read and review

I know, a cliffhanger, don't kill me. I have a plan.

Read

And

Review!!!!


	23. Duel of the Fates

Higher Faster Stronger

Duel of the Fates

Chapter 23

By

Archerelf

Author's Note:

I'd like to take some time to answer some user reviews with my own comments.

1. 'GRAAAR YOU BETTER UPDATE, GRR I HATE YOU AND CLIFFIES!!!' and those who said, ' You better know what you're doing.'

In response to this I'd like to add a few things. If you say you hate me, don't read the story. It's natural to get mad at a cliffhanger. What's not natural is getting people saying that I 'better' do things. Most specifically update soon. In response to this I'd like to add that I'm moving into college soon and not only that, I have a thousand other things to deal with. When I do get quiet time then I sit down with my Macbook.

For those of you who don't write, it's hard to update on a fixed schedule. And yes, I do know what I'm doing. I have the rest of the story planned out.

Face it; every author ends with a cliffhanger once in a while. You even see it in novels. Don't get too mad. There are other stories.

2. 'ZOMG I LOVE THIS STORY1!!1!"

Thank you and I am not worthy.

3. 'There's not enough fluff.'

….It's a FOOTBALL story. Fluff is always secondary. There are literally thousands of sappy love stories on this site and I'm just trying to write out my story the way I think makes it work. And I told you, I'm bad at romance writing.

Special thanks to Fayne for her review.

Hopefully I haven't discouraged too many of you to review.

--

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked carefully. "I want to know."

At that precise moment, the door swung open behind us to reveal my mother, with bags of groceries in her hands. He looked completely passive. Or possibly in thought? I don't know; I never majored in boy-ology.

He stood up swiftly. "I should be leaving. See you on Monday."

Well crap. That didn't answer my question. In fact, that was probably the thing I least want to hear. With my track record with boys, he'd end up being gay with a lover in another country who is twice as effeminate than I am. Or that he's in an arranged marriage or something.

I walked him to the door and in my mind, murdered my mom. Desperation is not what I was aiming for, so I didn't follow him outside. What I needed was a good whack in the head.

"He left quickly, did you two have a fight?"

"No mom, we didn't have a fight." I pulled my chair back and stood up.

As I headed up the stairs to my room, mom called, "Where are you going?"

"To drown myself."

"Have fun dear."

--

I lay in my bath thinking. It's strange-because of the school year, it's usually a quick shower after practice. Nope. This time I filled my tub up and squirted some shampoo in it to make it sudsy. Bunching a towel behind my head to think, well…I thunk. I was trying to compile all the reasons that he kissed me.

1. He actually likes me. (Fat chance)

2. He felt sorry for me. (Good chance.)

3. He was on a record to kiss every girl in school. (Sure…when Ino admits to dying her hair.)

4. He gets turned on by cemeteries? (Hello lightning? I'm in a cave. You can strike me now.)

5. My mom slipped LSD into whatever he ate. (Oh look, a room full of gasoline and explosives. I'll just light a match to see---GAAAAAH!)

I didn't have that many good options…and now I wanted to know. Really badly. I'm one of those people who need to know a secret if someone hints at it. I can keep them really well but I want to know them. Badly! And if you don't tell me I'll wheedle it out of you, even if I die in the process. Because then, I can die satisfied. That cat with the whole curiosity deal ain't got nothing on me.

As it turns out, I did have some cause to worry. For the next week he avoided me as much as possible. I never asked him the question either, he just walked past me or made an excuse to leave. Most were credible...but still…who likes feeling ignored?

Fast forward to Coach's speech, the night before the semi finals. You didn't miss much, trust me. My ribs were healing and he didn't work us the last day. He didn't want to strain us too much. So instead he took that time to discuss nutrition and what we should be eating.

Naruto and I tuned him out, playing Rock Paper Scissors. He was winning cause my heart just wasn't in it. The Coach was winding down about 10 minutes later when he said something unexpected.

"I'm proud of you. We haven't lost yet and I don't think we're going to tomorrow. You boys and one girl (debatable in my opinion) worked like crazy all year. But win or lose tomorrow, I'm proud of all of you. Now go home and get a good night's rest."

Totally out of the blue. And completely candid. We all just sat there with blank faces.

"I said you can go now."

We got up to move. Tomorrow was Friday and I still had the school day ahead of me. Was I going to end up concentrating? Not really. It was going to be a crapshoot.

I just kind of was a ghost in my classes.

Any athlete knows the sensation of nervousness before any big competition but seemed different to me. I wanted to prove something. We were in the semi finals but we were gonna have to fight tooth and nail to prove that we were the best.

The afternoon of the game, we arrived the field with our colors flying in the stands. The cheerleaders were warming up. Even Hinata was there for us. Personally I think she was more there for Naruto, but she'd never forgive me if I said that out loud.

The Lions arrived in blazing red and blue. Their reputation proceeded them. They were strong, fast and well coached. Their coach was a ruthless man named Zabuza Momochi. By reputation, he was powerful, sometimes overly cocky, but he was smart. His team consisted of the best players from their region.

Rumor was that it was funny however, that a first year coach for that particular team managed to get so far. He had coached other places but this was his first year with the Lions team. And they had made it to the semifinals. Some people thought it odd, like me, but some just chalked it up to great coaching skills. I was itching to ask Shikamaru to do a background check on the coach, but then again, he coaches a high school football team, how bad can he possibly be?

They won the coin toss and the first quarter started. Once we were in the line up, I noticed something a little weird. I tugged on Neji's arm after a play and whispered, "Did it seem like every single one of them was breaking out badly? Odd coincidence."

He frowned but I had nothing to base it off of. A consecutive case of acne was nothing really.

As predicted, they were the first to score. They managed to slip past a line of linebackers to run into the end zone. Their speed and raw power was incredible.

Some of them looked a bit sick though. Kiba noticed it too. He tackled a man and then motioned me over later.

"Is wearing a patch on your arm normal? It didn't look like a stop smoking patch." I frowned and couldn't answer him.

I noticed some players were pulled out earlier because it looked like they were breathing too hard. Their faces were red and one was complaining of chest pain. That's just downright unusual for a kid. Most people don't eat themselves into a grave until their mid thirties. This kid's an athlete though. He exercises and probably eats well too. That was puzzling but it was time to focus on the game.

By the end of the first quarter, I was getting winded. They had a man-to-man defense and only a little bit of fancy footwork stopped me from getting hurt. I was still wary of my ribs but I knew it was my choice to play. Both mom and coach had advised against it but come on, if I didn't play this game and we lost in the semifinals, then I had played my last game already and I'd feel like a complete failure.

Our defense was getting pounded unfortunately. These guys were slowly pushing us back, one at a time. They gained yards and usually able to make a first down.

As a fullback, when we line up, our formations can put us in any number of situations. One called for me to try to push through the weak side. Trouble was, I had problems determining what the weak side was.

One formation was called the Shotgun, halfback and I covering Sasuke as he passed the ball out. We soon found out that passing was one of our best options. The Lion's ground game was too good. Our defense was struggling and on offense, we weren't doing much better. In the second quarter the score stood 10 to 0 in their favor.

Our last play before the end of the quarter and the start of the halftime we let all the people in the back field to run to try and catch the ball. This meant that I was running and that Sasuke was left wide open and that if something happened, no one would be in our backfield if they managed to snag the ball away from us. The formation (or way we line up) is called an empty backfield. It's just as it sounds.

Time ran down to the second quarter. Half time started. In the locker room, we were tired and running out of enthusiasm for this game. It was hard to choose an emotion. Everyone was feeling the sinking knot in the pit of your stomach. It was hard to keep up hope. They were as good as the rumors said. Better even.

I stood up and chucked my helmet in the center of the locker room. It served its purpose, everyone looked up at me.

"I don't care if we lose but if we keep moping like the apocalypse is going to happen, we'll accomplish nothing. Yes, they're a good team! But I refuse to stand behind this team if we walk out of here with no dignity at all. We still have our pride and no matter if we win or lose today, at least fight back. We did not get this far by conceding defeat. And I will hang up my pads now before I see us moping like a pack of six year olds. We can try and we can fight. Personally, I want to see them get the whooping of their lives out there. Anyone with me?"

Naruto stood up. Then Sasuke, and Neji, and Kiba. Shikamaru, and Kankuro and even Kabuto followed. The whole team stood up and the Coach pushed through to the center.

"You heard the lady. Hands in!"

We formed a circle with an arm in the center. We then proceeded to yell like nuts in order to get pysched up.

You could hear Naruto over most anyone. Hopefully I inspired some of them to at least try harder.

Our defense entered with renewed vigor. That third period we fought like our lives depended on it.

We forced a turnover which ended up in a field goal on our part. That put us on the board with 3 to 10 then. Defense wouldn't let them throw and a few of our players deserve note. The crash brothers did their part and scared the daylights out of an opposing member which led to a fumble of the football.

The third quarter held a standstill. Neither team let the other gain much yardage. Turnovers were flying back and forth. The clock ticked down to the forth quarter. We knew we had to score, and nothing but a touchdown would keep us alive. We threw out the normal playbook and had Shikamaru take over for which plays we should try.

We threw out a Hail Mary (aka Play of Desperation), a Center Eligible, The Flea Flicker and more. The Center Eligible made the ball be passed to Kiba in a trick play in an attempt to gain yards. The Flea Flicker involves a receiver passing it back and forth to the quarterback. We were within 10 yards of our end zone and there was 20 seconds on the clock. By a miracle, Kiba had a plan. We stopped the clock so he could explain.

When time resumed everyone on offense except for Sasuke and Kiba covered the opposing defense. Kiba laced his fingers together and hoisted Sasuke up, who promptly flipped over the heads of the defensive men. I laughed so hard when he told us the plan, but it would work. Sasuke landed in the end zone in a kneeling position.

With about 15 seconds left on the clock our kicker Kabuto lined up to make the point that would tie us. We stood 9 to 10 in their favor. He wound up, kicked and….the ball hit the goalpost. It was incomplete. With 10 seconds left on the clock, we couldn't make another play. We were stuck. And we had lost. The clock ran down. And our chance died.

Zabuza seemed really happy about it too. He had almost a menacing smile on his half hidden face. The bottom part was covered in bandages.

The rest of us gave a sad smile and slouched on back to our locker rooms. Given that I was on the only female on the team, I went in alone and went out alone. It was late on a Friday, and I just wanted to go home. I didn't blame Kabuto, the score shouldn't have depended on that one kick. I ignored the rest of my teammates and drove on home. When I got home, mom was just making dinner. When she saw my face she guessed the outcome. I just sat in her lap like a little child for a while. After dinner I just relaxed on the couch with a book.

I guess I dozed off for a bit cause the way I woke up was sort of unorthodox.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up! Turn on the TV quickly!" Mom's voice was urgent even if I was half asleep. "Channel 6 hurry!"

The blonde reporter was just starting a 'breaking story'

The line on the bottom of the TV was. "Cheaters Caught!"

What the heck? Why did she want me to…oh my god. I'll give you the full report.

"Just after the victory that the Lions football team won versus the Konoha Leaves, the truth was revealed about the team's sudden spike of wins. According to police reports, the head coach shown here was pulled over on suspicion of drunk driving. A search of the vehicle was conducted and the police were surprised to find an empty six pack and 4 different types of anabolic steroids in different forms. Zabuza Momochi was arrested and later confessed to police that he was giving them to the high school kids that he coached. A student that was complaining of chest pain during their most recent game was diagnosed with cardiovascular distress stemming from steroid overdose. The School board has suspended Mr. Zabuza for an unknown period. He managed to post bail and is awaiting trial in an unconfirmed date. The football players will be questioned at a later date. Meanwhile hundreds of parents and students are outraged."

They cut to a clip of a parent who sounded really mad. But the blood was pumping in my ears. This could only mean one thing. But my attention switched back to the Ino look alike when she commented on something interesting.

"As for the football fans, the Lions are out of commission until next season. It was just brought to our attention that the school committees have voted in a unanimous decision: the Lion are out and the Leaves are in. I repeat, the Konoha Leaves are going to the Championship final round. Congratulations kids. You earned it." I switched the TV off in shock.

It was only the 7 o clock news so I did what any other person would do. I grabbed my keys and headed over to Sasuke's house. Honestly, when I made this decision, I didn't know what was going through my head. All I knew was that I had to tell someone.

When I got there, I opened the door and ran to his front one. When he answered the door I literally grabbed him in a bear hug. I was so happy that I was hugging him and laughing. Ok technically a doping situation is nothing to be laughing about, but their idiocy was their downfall. And our massive gain.

It made sense now. The patches were a form of steroid use. Not to mention that doping causes the sebaceous glands in the face to overproduce, so you break out a lot more. Honestly, they were getting a boost. Without the drugs we were on the same level as they were.

After he saw the report, his normal face turned into a grin. Except his grins look kind of evil.

He invited me in and we talked about the game for a while. In a break from the talks, I dropped the bomb again.

"You never answered my question." Of course he knew which question I meant.

"Because I wanted to. I can kiss my girlfriend can't I?"

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend? First I heard of it." OH SWEET JESUS YES!

"You really need to keep up with the times." He said it so candidly. I had a feeling this was how he said he cared. I felt touched.

"You came a long way from slamming me against walls. I'm so proud. You have people skills!" He gave me a pointed look. "Terms and conditions may apply."

"Oh? Really?" He gave me a bemused look.

"Yeah. I'm not telling the team. I had a hard enough time when I had my period never mind something of this magnitude. And you're telling Naruto. He'll be less inclined to make kissy noises to someone who can murder him. Deal?"

He laughed. That was a deal.

It was a good day…and we're going to face Suna. Yup. Good day.

--

Please

Read

and Review


	24. Remember Me

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 24:

Remember Me

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note:

This is my first chapter while I'm sitting in my college dorm. It's been so hard

Fayne, thanks for all your reviews and especially from Synogiok, and charl. Much appreciated! 

I guess a lot of people didn't like the last chapter; I only got half the reviews I normally do. Ok then. Thanks a heap to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and or C2'ed the story. I love you all.

--

--

--

The next day was Saturday and I was invited by Naruto to watch the press conference that the Lions team and head coach was going to make.

That was just the first step. The press loved the story, deeming it the biggest scandal to hit Konoha in ages. It was probably true, I mean, Konoha wasn't small by any means but it was usually peaceful.

The news networks had picked up on it and refused to let it die. Doctors were running specials on the side effects. I knew some off hand but holy crap, there was a huge list.

News castors were having debates back and forth. But the thing everyone was waiting for was the press conference. The league would be announcing regulations for the next game, as well as a speech by our Coach and theirs (Zabuza) and more. The stories on the TV were flying like wild fire but some of the rumors were worse.

For example, one rumor was that a senior on the Lions team got his scholarship to his dream school pulled because he was suspected of having drugs in his system on the big game day. I felt sorry for him honestly. Drugs is a horrible way to advance yourself but imagine having everything you ever wanted in life being pulled away from you. It's difficult for anyone I'd say.

I arrived at Naruto's to find a familiar black motorcycle in the driveway. Then to my great surprise, I found a few more cars than I had originally thought. I recognized Kiba's car, and a few other boy's vehicles from the team. I smiled to myself and wondered if he had told Naruto yet. I hoped not, especially with all the boys here.

When I rung the doorbell, I heard a stampede toward the door. Shino opened the door and I saw the faces of Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and even Kabuto. Half our team was here to watch the press conference. I was enveloped in a wave of boys. Who were really happy. And hyper. And I was really regretting my decision to get out of bed.

I was quickly ushered into the living room, which was packed with bodies. I hopped over the couch and landed quite painfully onto the floor. I bypassed the couch completely and landed on the bloody floor. My tailbone, she is bruised.

"And I thought females were supposed to be graceful?"

I looked up and saw, well, it's pretty safe to guess at this point, right?

"You would know, wouldn't you, Glacier Boy?" I replied sweetly. That's one of the things I love about my friends, we can goof off and call each other names all we want but it doesn't really mean anything.

We settled on the couch comfortably. Everyone else took a seat in the remainder that was Naruto's living room. The TV was on and the cameras were just focusing in on the press conference. The TV announcer was blathering on about the story over again before the live feed took over.

I shifted uncomfortably against Sasuke. It was hard in a way. I was hiding our relationships and at the very same time here I am snuggled up to him. Ok fine, not snuggled. Snuggled reminds me of a teddy bear hugging us until we turn blue.

Anyway, the people who were participating in the conference filed in on live conference. There we saw Zabuza, a few players, their assistant coach and the greatest shock of all was Coach. I mean, I knew Zabuza was supposed to apologize to him formally, but I expected a letter or something. Coach didn't look too happy either, to be there. I was shocked.

Their tight end, quarterback and a few others were present. "So it begins," I murmured.

Zabuza tapped the microphone expectedly.

"Thanks for coming. I'm here, well, you all know why I'm here." His assistant coach elbowed him visibly, as if to say, stick to the script.

"The allegations me are true and I'm truly sorry for each. That's it."

His assistant rolled his eyes and shook his head. I snorted; expecting anymore from him would be useless. The TV announcer announced they were going to open it up to questions.

The first one was for Zabuza obviously.

"Do you feel any remorse about the situation?" He got this weird look in his eyes, kind of like how Shikamaru does when he knows the answer to a question but wants to let another kid try to answer it in class.

"I'd be lying if I said I did. Everyone wants to win. What we do about it is completely different. However you can't fake something like raw talent. These boys have it, and all I did was encourage it. Next."

"Why did you invite the head coach of the opposition to sit here today?"

"To tell him his boys are some of the best I've seen yet. If we're forbidden from going, it'll be an interesting game with their team against Suna. I intend to watch."

I guess that was sort of an apology mixed with a compliment. Coach wasn't stupid enough to try to chastise him so he just graciously nodded his head and let the questions fly back and forth.

A couple were directed to the players that Zabuza had with him. Mostly they just detailed the substance use and academic penalty. Most had their letters revoked, their scholarships removed, and their social rights decimated. Those boys were basically under house arrest.

I couldn't imagine what the player's parents must have been like.

Then came the most unlikely thing I've ever heard.

"I don't apologize for what I did. I already said that. I did what I had to in order to win. In the real world it would be called ingenuity, and the only difference is that I got caught. Nothing else. If you can cheat the system when you're older, you just don't become another statistic, but someone that everyone knows. If you're going to cripple your life with rules, then you're not living. At all."

Zabuza was sitting down just speaking nonchalantly.

"You want the culprits? Look in the mirror. You put so much emphasis on winning that my job and their future was staked on it. I let them perform at their peaks. God forbid you make it fun. That's all. I'm done."

It was pandemonium as Zabuza got up and trailed out with his lackeys following like whipped dogs. Well, it was either that or become fish food to the reporters. Wow. The media sure are sharks and either that or they are incredibly bored. Konoha is small but whatever media coverage, it's almost like word of mouth and if there's big news in the air, you'll hear it from your neighbor first unless it's big.

I just kind of sat there in shock. Some of the boys got up and went home but a few of us stayed around. Sasuke squeezed my leg and went up to get food. Wow. That's the most PDA I've ever seen out of him. We've only been together two days, granted.

Naruto saw it unfortunately. And he got the mischievous glint in his eyes. Mine widened in horror.

"Hey everyone, I think Sakura's got an announcement!"

All eyes turned to me. I shook my head and got up and dragged him to the kitchen with my hand over his mouth.

"What did you intend on sharing with the class?" I hissed, waiting for him to answer.

"That you and Sasuke are digging on each other."

I sighed and dragged both of them to the farthest corner, not to draw attention.

Naruto had his thousand watt smile turned on and he was nearly jumping up and down.

I glanced over at Sasuke who looked mildly bemused. "You said you'd tell him."

"I knew you guys were digging each other!"

"You're ok with it?" I blurted out. Sasuke gave me his famous pointed look. "If there was any doubt in his mind, you just confirmed it. Besides, he has no say in it."

I rolled my eyes. Dang, just spewed like a person throwing up. Smart. I'm 0 for 2 for intelligent moves today.

"Yeah, Sasuke and I are together. But you cannot tell anyone. I mean, I know I'll end up beating you into lawn pancakes but I don't know about him." I pointed over to Sasuke.

"He can tell if he wants."

"What!?"

"If anyone messes with you, either you or I can handle it." He put his hands in his pockets again. "I don't see why anyone would bother you about."

"For a genius you're an idiot."

"How so?" He countered. I sighed and hopped up on the counter. Ok, clearly this wasn't going to be easy.

"Ok, remember back when Temari started those rumors that you and I were originally going out? I got so much negative feedback, I almost killed someone. You're pretty popular, even if you can't see it personally."

"Why do you let it bother you? If they're stupid enough to believe idiocy then they deserved to get tricked."

"Sure….I guess.." and I gave him a small smile. I didn't feel really reassured. I mean, I got death threats from fan girls. I can take one on one and maybe two on at a time it if resorted to violence. But, I don't think I could take on the entire school emotionally. It would too much to know that many people didn't like me because I liked one person. It hurts to know people can be so stupid.

Naruto's cell rang and he reached into his pants pocket to get it.

"Hello? Oh hey Coach! We all saw you on TV! Team meeting? When, tomorrow at the back of the school? Sure. Ok bye. Thanks Coach." He flipped his phone shut and motioned to us.

"Ok, lovebirds, team meeting. We'll talk later." He flashed his foxy grin.

"Everyone that was Coach on my phone. He wants a team meeting tomorrow at the back of the school at noon. He said he understood if you couldn't make it because of a job or whatever but he wanted all available to come."

A lot of people nodded and the room flooded with small talk.

I reached over and squeezed Sasuke's hand and with a quick smile to Naruto, I headed for my car. I had mental prep to do.

--

The bleachers felt cold on my butt. Lovely sentiment, I know but please. For the end of October, it was certainly chilly. I was the first one there, and it was 11. I let the sunshine soak through my long sleeve shirt and warm up pants. I closed my eyes to shield against the sun and laid down on the silver bleachers. I thought back to earlier in the year when the article had come out. I had notes in my locker and though I had people support me for it (surprisingly) it was interesting to see all the fan girls against me.

The logic was absurd though. It was just an image they loved. They knew nothing about him. His mom and his brother or even if he was more than a pretty face. I'm not justifying that I'm right for him but they want to date a photo of him, not him himself.

I hummed a familiar tune and in a short amount of time an eclipse was blocking my view. It wasn't something passing over the sun, it was Neji. Again.

"So. You and Uchiha, huh?"

I sat straight up, heart in throat, stomach in my bowels. "Naruto told? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, he didn't tell. It was kinda easy to figure out. Just invite me to the wedding, alright?" He had a wry smirk on his face, and the sarcasm was easier to detect than booze inside a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You see normally I would beat you for that, but I'm feeling generous today. Next time, you're gonna get thrashed twice as hard." I turned toward him gingerly. "I really didn't want many people to know. So, don't tell, ok?"

"It's none of my business. Just don't piss him off ok? The rest of us don't want to be running three-a-days."

"Deal."

The rest of the team showed up soon. Naruto sat to my right and Sasuke to my left. I felt safe, genuinely safe.

Coach walked in, hands in his pocket.

"So gang…do we have one more in us? Or shall it go to the team under us?"

We got a positive roar to the first sentence and a negative booing to the second.

"Heh, I didn't not come all this way, through all those practices to sulk this Saturday into a carton of Ben and Jerry's! Who's with me!" I called.

I got a yell back with me.

Naruto stood up and yelled, "We came so far and we'll keep going, dattebayo!"

Sasuke stood up and simply said, "Let's do it."

I smiled. My entire team was ready.

Fast forward to Friday. The tradition in the school was to hold a pep rally for any team who makes it to their respective championships. We had all come a long way.

Sasuke started off hating me. I'm dating him now.

Neji got more friends.

Hinata is learning to be more assertive near everyone.

Naruto….ok well...some things don't change. He's still loud and scary sometimes.

We were holed up in the boys locker room, with our uniforms on. I held my helmet in my hands. When we heard our names we came rushing onto the field. It took a while and finally they got to me, and it was near the end of the roster.

"Our female fullback, HARUNO SAKURA!"

Some of our friends started up a cheer and soon, everyone in the stadium was chanting my name. Me. That had never happened to me before.

Sak-ur-a!

Sak-ur-a!

It felt amazing. Some people gave some speeches on how hard we worked. They never actually knew how hard it was. What we'd gone through.

The bus arrived the next morning to bus us to the game. Most of us spent the time mentally preparing and listening to music. I was no different. In the separate girls locker room, I dipped my fingers in the black paint that was provided to me. Two lines on each cheek and I was ready.

I was ready for my war.

--

--

--

Read and review please?


	25. Remember the Name

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 25

Remember the Name

By

Archerelf

Author's Notes:

Wow, you guys hate me. My last chapter had such a lackluster response and I felt really shocked. Did you all hate it that much? Wow, some feedback ok? But on the other hand:

Over 53,000 hits???

853 reviews

15 C2's?? 15 C2'S?!?!/! I LOVE YOU ALL….

This is my longest chapter yet...please be gentle. i still don't love the way it turned out but please read and review!!!

--

Wow. Oh my God, my head, my head is killing me. Oh not again! Fudge.

--

Last time:

The bus arrived the next morning to bus us to the game. Most of us spent the time mentally preparing and listening to music. I was no different. In the separate girls locker room, I dipped my fingers in the black paint that was provided to me. Two lines on each cheek and I was ready.

I was ready for my war.

--

--

--

Our personal war. No guns, no knives. Energy drinks and helmets, turf and pads. A loud knock on the door and Ino and Hinata trailed in. My helmet was right beside me, my first line of safety. I don't want to have to tell you the amount of stories I've heard about people getting hurt because their helmet came off. It's scary what can happen if your head isn't covered.

Ino was dressed in full Konoha cheerleading garb. The rest of the girls were outside. Hinata on the other had was shaking in her maroon and gold sweatshirt. The colors looked good on her, they stood out against her skin and eyes.

"You can't be that cold, Hinata-chan. It's cloudy but the wind hasn't started blowing yet." I tried to think of the forecast for today. Ino's tone cut through my reverie.

"That's not the reason. This red haired kid scared the life out of her. I think he was from Suna." Hinata sat down on the bench with me, trembling. "I don't blame her at all, this kid was nuts…"

"Did he say anything?" I demanded.

"He kept going on about fresh blood on the field, how he was looking forward to feeling pain, like he'd never felt pain before…there was a few screws loose there…" Ino sat down and hugged the smaller girl. I tried to remember back to that day at the gym with Kankuro. "Gaara…" I said softly.

"Who?" Ino looked up. "Listen, this goes without saying but stay away from the red haired psychopath. Kankuro warned us about him; Gaara really is out of his tree. Like, that's the reason Temari and Kankuro moved. Gaara is their younger brother."

I stood up to leave but Hinata caught my arm. "Don't tell N-Neji-nii-san."

"You of all people should know it's impossible to lie to him. The kid is a human lie detector! If he asks me anything, he'll know if I say anything but the truth."

"Please, just don't tell me I got scared. He'll try to kill the Suna boy and I-I can't stop him if he gets really angry…"

"I don't promise anything." A loud knock interrupted and Shikamaru came bursting in. Evidently he was kind of taken back by the fact that I wasn't alone in there.

He grabbed for my hand and I barely had time to yank the helmet off the bench. "What's the emergency?" I ended up shrieking at him. "Naruto!" he yelled. I stopped and let two ideas flood into my head. Either he was trying to kill someone or he was freaking out somehow but either way, it wasn't good.

When I got to the field, nothing looked good. The skies were ready to dump about a hundred galloons of water on us. The fans, despite the fame of the occasion were spread few and far apart. One red haired boy stood towards our side while it took three kids to restrain Kankuro from killing his brother. Sasuke was sitting with Naruto on the sidelines but neither of them looked good. Shikamaru caught up with me, wheezing.

The rest of the boys looked agitated or scared. No one was warming up. The cheerleaders weren't talking, they just gathered in a group close to the benches. This went beyond professional rivalry, we just (professionally) hated their guts. And they hated ours, enough to kill it seemed. Crisis after crisis. Who to start with?

Hinata trailed out with Ino who immediately went over to her small band of girls and instructed them to started stretching out. Neji stalked over to his cousin and after nodding a few times, Hinata took a seat in the bleachers near the vicinity of where Coach was.

Naruto was priority one now. He looked pale, almost scared. Frankly, he looked like he was gonna blow chunks over the field. I jogged over to Sasuke who wearily looked at me.

"Is he ok?" I asked gingerly. "He remembered to take his medication, if that's what you're asking." I forgot my boyfriend (SHANNARO!!) had a good ability to read between the lines. "It wasn't, but that helps to know. Naruto," I asked him, "Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "That kid's a monster though…a real monster. He feeds on other people's …I don't know… but he scares you real bad. He seems…it's hard to explain…almost like he grew up a freak all his life. I was trying to help Kankuro and he kept whispering with a crazed look in his eye about blood and never experiencing pain before. Almost like he was looking forward to it."

"Remember our talk with Kankuro? He did grow up like that all his life." I said softly.

I turned around and Hinata waved at me from the stands. I smiled. "Hinata wants to wish you good luck…shes up in the bleachers." Naruto immediately perked up and turned around. "Where is she?" I pointed and he took off.

"Unbelievable." Sasuke said with disgust and disbelief. I scooted over to the warm spot where Naruto just was. A cold breeze whipped past us and we both frowned. Wind and rain weren't the best playing conditions at all. In fact, they upped the chance of injury close to 50. Of course, football is a dangerous sport to begin with.

"I can't wait til this game is over with." I looked at Sasuke curiously. "Too much tension. Someone's gonna explode and something bad is going to happen." Immediately I smacked his hand. He gave me a withering look, as if to say, 'what was that for?'

"Don't jinx us! It's bad enough we've got a loose cannon, a good team, bad weather and freaked out teammates, don't make it worse!"

"I only said the truth…' he grumbled. I sighed and put my hand on his. "I know but this entire day has gotten everyone spooked. I mean, look at the circumstances to how we got here. Then there's Gaara, freaking out everyone, the weather's crap and such. And you're right, someone will probably get hurt, whether we want them to or not." He got up and motioned for me to do the same. "Let's get going or it'll be Coach who'll be doing the hurting."

Coach didn't want anything to bother us but it was just so weird. We stretched out with stony looks on our faces. We gathered for a pep talk but it was hard to get started. What do you say on a day like today?

"Play strong everyone. Don't let it bother you." Now, Coach really wasn't that descriptive about what it was, but there was a slew of things to be worried about.

"Now, what's our motto?" Shikamaru sighed and Naruto called out in exasperation, "Coach we never had a motto!" Coach, irritated for some unknown reason that we didn't have a motto, bellowed for everyone to think of one.

After a minute or so of horrible suggestions (To kill the enemy then run, We're all idiots, We'll always win except when we lose, We are the Titans!, The dancing leaves, Leaves fly together and such…) I piped up mildly, "Higher Faster Stronger?" I didn't expect it to be taken seriously, though admittedly it was a little better than 'To kill the enemy, then run.'

Coach looked bewildered for a second and yelled, "I like it!" For lack of better option, and might I add, none of the boys were English majors, and because it was the most logical, 'Higher Faster Stronger' was ratified as our team's motto.

Gaara and Sasuke walked out onto the middle of the field for the coin toss. Gaara had a serious, stoic, cold expression on his face. Sasuke matched it, muscle for muscle. Suna won the toss but just then, we heard a metallic plink! The sky wanted in on the face making contest so it decided on a crying one. And thus, it started raining.

Oh fudge…

--

--

--

With the official kick off the game started.

From the first play it was apparent that this team was well coached, well manned and well in need of some deodorant. They gave us the impression that we were playing some Neanderthal wannabes crossed with Einstein's love child with a tiger. Ok, that was a bit of a stretch. I don't have their dental records.

Our defense took off but it was pretty clear that it was going to be decided offensively. Our defense attacked their offense, but immediately they put their substitute quarterback in. It was a odd maneuver, and it's seldom used ever. Most people only sub if the original is damaged in some way. I don't know what they were saving him for…our boys almost itching to get some good head jarring hits in.

Anyway, the situation seemed almost even. Our defense versus their offense; we were trying our hardest not to let any gaps in, or let any chances to score. Their offense was good. I'll be the first person to admit that.

First quarter, our defense worked on trying not to let them score. Admittedly our boys tried to work on blindsiding (hitting him full force from his blind spot) their spare quarterback. In doing that, Gaara would be forced to come into play. All of us wanted to see how good he was, to see if he lived up to the talk. We wanted to see the untouchable that he was supposed to be. We kept trying to blitz him ( using our linebackers and defensive backs to charge the quarterback) and I must admit that before possession of the ball turned over to us, Naruto attacked him. And I mean physically attacked him. I'm talking turning him into lawn pancake. Their colors were sand and black and by the time we got through with them, their uniforms looked like a mix of black and green.

Oh! Status report on the weather. It had been drizzling pretty well up till then. We both ended up false starting because of the bad hold on the grass. Not to mention that the wind started blowing. It was cold rain plunking on our helmets and dripping onto our faces. Our vision was getting crappy, and the hard hitting was getting us no were. Shikamaru was getting drenched and he needed his laptop, so he had to scribble down the plays we needed onto sheets of paper to give to Coach, who in turn, needed an umbrella but was way too busy running around to keep it with him at all times. Shikamaru was getting impatient.

It was hard to read this team and Shikamaru was getting mad. They made him feel stupid and vulnerable and he wasn't used to that in the least. They had no visible statistician but he was determined to beat them intellectually even if we couldn't do it on the field. He felt no shame in saying this because plans don't always translate the way they are supposed to in real life from paper. There were unforeseen circumstances or whatever to make it fail.

When the first quarter ended, our bodies felt sluggish and disgusting. Me, I was wiping mudd from off my face, and I don't care how much some women pay for a mud pack, this woman wanted a hot shower.

I physically felt nasty. Shikamaru handed me the next play and I scanned it quickly. It involved me blocking for Sasuke. Shikamaru had found a small weak spot in their line of defense and it involved 3 of us, one man to break through, and me to guard for Sasuke. We set up in a shotgun formation to make it seem like we were going to pass it instead of run the ball. The play started….and we broke through successfully. At the time we were 50 yards from our end-zone so we started to run for it. I saw a man coming at Sasuke and I had to take the hit for us to get the goal. I started to the right and from the second of impact I knew something was wrong. I hit him funny and he ended up elbowing me in the ribs. The wrong ribs, if you'll remember.

A cry went up from the crowd (and I use crowd in the loosest sense of the word) as Sasuke got the first touch down of the game.

I knew the consequences: first and foremost, my breathing would be labored the rest of the game. Two, they wouldn't use me as a receiver again unless it was an emergency. My use as a wild card was over.

The second quarter ended, and not quickly enough. Halftime was our break inside of the locker room. I took Coach aside and asked permission to spend halftime in the girls room. He seemed puzzled but gave me permission. I grabbed my bag and ran to the locker room. Then I stopped. It hurt. Badly. If I took too deep of a breath it caused me pain. If I hit it, then I'd start crying. Even a hard poke to the area….and it was bruising. I couldn't believe that this had to happen. I stripped down to my sports bra and heard a creak of the door. Thinking it was one of the cheerleaders, I just grabbed the extra pad that I had from my bag and started to wrap it around me. Another pair of hands took over…oh fudge. It was Sasuke. Of course Coach would send him to check on me.

"I'm not pulling out of the game." It was no use to explain to him what was wrong. He knew. Bruising plus extra pads means injury.

"If you push yourself too far and end up hurting yourself . And nothing is worth permanent damage."

"Then why are you still bandaging me up?" I asked softly.

"Because nothing will stop you, you insanely stubborn woman, once your mind is made up." He finished by tucking in the end to one side. I started throwing the rest of my things on and he walked toward the door.

"I'm telling Coach you don't feel well."

Meaning I'd be spending the time on ethe bench, until he needed me. Stil at least this way I had a chance to play and let the aspirin I popped do it's work. With rib injuries, nothing but time helps because there is no possible way to put it in the cast. I walked as quickly as I could out onto the field.

Naruto jogged over to me and asked, "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Girl problems." I replied. Answering girl problems to any question like that is a guaranteed pass go and collect two hundred dollars reply. They never question it. Naruto, similarly, threw his hands up and walked away chanting, "I don't want to know!" Yeah, he's right, because hopefully no one is going to know and I'm going to the hospital right after this game.

Third quarter started up with our defense taking the field. Right now, the field was basically sludge and everyone was getting filthy. Everyone but Gaara. He remained under an provided umbrella in a meditative stance. Meh, who knew psycho kid could find inner peace?

Anyway, they were pushing as hard as they could to find a pocket and score. They gained very slowly, a yard here, two yards there, working their way up to a first down. And they got through. They got fifteen yards downfield before someone put on the afterburners and sacked them. Still…I shouldn't be freaking out like this. In any normal game, I'd just want to get ahead enough to win. Of course there is a certain amount of pride involved. But now, I kept thinking that every yard gained would be our downfall. It was odd. I kept thinking we were gonna die.

But our opportunity was dieing. They were advanced as the last time we had played. No, I'm pretty sure they weren't on steroids, though some looked like it.

It's actually times like this that I was glad I wasn't in the real lineup. You have 5 or 6 guys looking into the eyes of the opposition. Now the competition could be sissies. Not likely. Staring face to face the men in the lineup, that would scare me. I give the guys, especially Kiba, props on being courageous because it's hard to stare into the face of people who are going the opposite way that you are and aren't afraid to hit you for it.

Back to the game.

I was sitting on the bench resting slowly, while the pain was going down. I had popped a pain reliever. Our defense was on the field and something was bugging me. It was a nameless fear because I couldn't place what was wrong. One of our linemen…I saw it, he ewas leaving a small gap. Shikamaru had noticed it too. Neji too. Before we could do anything the next play started. One of the opposing members slipped past and received the football from the substitute quarterback. I remember every time that this had happened, normally I'd be shrieking. Not this time. He slipped past our safety and scored.

I jammed on my helmet but Coach stopped me. Kickoff was going to occur so I found it odd. No one plays all the time though.

"Not this time. We're going to try a Spread formation." A spread formation is a basic pattern in which you have 3 or more wide receivers on the offense gunning for the ball. This would serve to gain yards and get us closer to the goal. It served it's purpose, if a little shakily. With so many wide receivers on the field, the defense of the other team obviously knows that they were going to pass it.

The third quarter kept crawling on and we were tied in score. Both teams tried desperate attempts to score but nothing worked.

Finally fourth quarter came. And something unusual happened.

Gaara came out of his trace and trotted down to the field. The other quarterback saw him, took off his helmet and headed back towards their side. Naruto described it to me later. His eyes were small but wide. He looked like a demon. And it came to be true. All he had to do was pass the ball but he was never hit. He always had his personal halfback, fullback or safety to block for him. And each time he smiled that crazy thin lipped smile, it would send shivers down anyone's spine. But still, it was getting down in time. Possession turned over to us for one last shot.

Coach pulled me aside and asked me to run it. The plan was to make it seem like another player had the ball (a fake handoff) and I'd run it downfield in the last attempt. We still had 1 more attempt besides this to make a goal even though the clock was running down.

I didn't want to do it, but what other choice did I have?

Some extremely unusual happened. Gaara decided to switch from offense to defense. Just this one time. Their coach knew we were going to try something. He nestled near their cornerback, apparently substituting himself in. This is generally unheard of. In the pro leagues, people switch but that is with at least some media notice and a statement saying that he is gonna go from one position to another. The rulebook has nothing against it as far we knew. The cornerback look scared. Normally they try to cover wide receivers. But he looked like he wanted to go home to his momma.

It was raining. It was cold and wet. I just wanted to go home myself.

The play started and it looked like our tight end got the ball and therefore he was swarmed and I started downfield. They sent guys after me I knew that much.

All of a sudden, I saw a flash of red in the endzone and after that, I blacked out.

--

please trust me, I know it was crappy but I have a plan. i know what i"m going to do with it

Please read and review. Please?


	26. Houses of Healing

Higher Faster Stronger

Houses of Healing

Chapter 26

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note:

Please stop yelling at me and let me answer questions.

1. That wasn't a filler chapter. Yeah, that last one? That was a real chapter so to speak.

2. Gaara's not supposed to be a cute fluffy bunny in this one….

3. and three: STOP YELLING AT ME PLEASE!

4. And yes. I know this chapter is pretty bad. This is filler ish. I don't know what I'm really doing with this. 2 more chapters left after this I think.

--

My head was throbbing when I woke up. I know it feels like I left you in a cliffhanger last time but that's what happened. I didn't expect Coach to put me back in for another running play. I didn't expect any of this to happen.

I looked straight up and saw blue. Shifting to the left and right I saw an IV pole and monitoring machines. I groaned and laid back down flat, as best I could.

I was in the hospital again.

Honestly, this habit was one I really wanted to kick. It wasn't better than being dead but still…it was getting annoying. And besides, last time I was here I was spewing the equivalent of the Hoover Dam out of my mouth.

I had a morphine drip running through my arms, and it was slowly making it's way to my head. With my ribs, I couldn't feel a thing…kinda. When I tried to sit up in the dark room, it hurt, but in a dull way. I couldn't really sit up, it was a bit too painful.

I laid flat down again and a nurse came in, most likely to check in on the guy next to me. We were separated by a curtain. She smiled genially at me and I tried to return it but had a bit of trouble doing so.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to feel like I'm swimming in a sea of morphine?" She smiled and nodded and picked up my chart, making an adjustment.

"What was I admitted with? I know I hurt my ribs but what else?"

"According to the ER doctors, a category 2 concussion and 3 broken ribs. You were lucky to get here when you did. You could have either been passed out from the pain or from the concussion, we weren't sure which."

"Oh goody." I sat up as best I could. And by sat up I mean, slouch backward so my back is on the pillows instead of my head. "My family is probably thrilled."

"Your mother was here. She said to call home when you woke up."

"Wait, what day is it?" The beaver gnawing on my brain wasn't letting up. Thinking properly wasn't an option.

"Sunday the 15th. At 3:00 in the afternoon." I paled. My brain started racing.

"I've been out for a day!?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Honey, with a concusion and with all the medication we were putting into you, I'm surprised you still aren't asleep. Now, I'm going to ask a series of questions to make sure your brain is functioning properly." After I correctly told her my name, date of birth, location and such she let me use the phone. I got into contact with mom who was relieved to hear from me. Accompanying the "How are you feeling, sweetheart"s and "I love you's" came a very long lecture. To tell the truth, I didn't really know what happened. She told me that she had shown up in the third quarter and on the last play a smaller looking boy hit me in the end zone and it looked like I had hit my head on the ground. I couldn't really imagine what had happened. After I got to about the 5 yard line, I couldn't remember a thing.

In the ER, I was put on a breathing tube for the tests they had to do but when they saw I was breathing on my own, took it out. On my own was the key phrase, because honestly I was breathing pretty shallowly. Later, she showed me the x ray done of my ribs. Apparently I was lucky not to have punctured a lung…oh fun. The mistake I made was to wrap up my ribs. It lessened the pain but then I couldn't breathe as well. Not like I could breathe well in the first place.

It was about 4 or so. There was no used going to sleep and the nurses can only stick around so much to talk. A shadow graced the doorway.

Naruto looked in and I smiled at him. His face lit up when he saw I was awake.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I cringed.

"Naruto, the guy next to me was asleep." He looked kinda sheepish but came in anyway. He was wearing his signature black pants and a maroon Konoha t shirt. It was clashing but he's a boy! What can you do…?

"Ok. Who won and what happened to me?"

"In that order? We won. Narrowly. Once they took Gaara out of the game, and the other team saw our guys were pissed as all hell, they got kind of scared. Well…Ok, I'll rewind a bit. In the beginning…" he saw I wasn't pleased with his Adam and Eve analogy. "Ok fine. When you were running with the ball, Gaara somehow eluded our boys and made it down to where you were. Next think we knew, he had slammed into you, sending you right into the ground. The game stopped and everyone started running. I haven't seen ol' teme so mad since that game you got groped."

He let out a hearty laugh at that one. I was somewhat less than amused by it.

"You're lucky my ribs are broken and I have a concussion or I'd beat you into another lawn pancake for that. "

"He rebroke your ribs?" Naruto asked incredulous. I shook my head no.

"No, that's where I was at halftime. I got hurt duing the game and couldn't breathe well so I asked Coach for some breather room. Now what else happened?"

"Well, our entire team flooded the field and went after the Suna guys. Personally, that Gaara freak is gonna have one black eye for a long time." He looked proud of himself. "So after the boss fight broke up, we realized your mom and Sasuke were gone. In the distraction, he called the ambulance to the front of the school and carried you the whole way."

"Oh great…please tell me that no one else was really hurt?" I was pleading on the inside.

"Well…Kiba tried to go help you and was swamped by guys and it took a few guys to get them off him. He's ok though." He babbled on about the game for a bit but something was not right.

"Naruto…Sasuke hasn't been here. I asked the nurses before and they say that he hasn't been here." He gave me a puzzled expression and shrugged. "Maybe they just missed him? Anyway, I'm here for you Sakura-chan!"

"Aw thanks big brother." I called him my brother and I was his younger sister. But as much as I had my brother there, I wanted to see my boyfriend more.

I got worried.

"Naruto, did Sasuke get hurt?" He shrugged again with a small frown on his face. "I don't know about teme. I told you, he booked it out of there. With you."

Now, I'm sick with worry. I haven't seen my mom, I haven't seen Sasuke and now, he's telling me my boyfriend is MIA. I gotta do everything myself.

And I know what you're thinking. Serious times serious talking.

El grr…I don't know where he is, but he's gonna get a butt kicking when I can move my arm over my head…Did that even sound plausible? Chalk it up to the pain stuffs. I do.

A day passed and then the other most unlikely visitor came along.

Anko-sensei walked through my door at 12:50 on that Monday. I was nearly jumping for joy.

No way. She hadn't come to see me in so long or more accurate, I hadn't seen her in ages. She was my former coach and I was off my crumpet to see her. Not that I know what that means. Yup, blame the meds. Again.

"Hey kiddo! Some game you played!"

Anko was one of the few people I ever really talked about football with, the others being Dad and Sasuke. Mom only knew a few key phrases but she was in the dark, figuratively. Anko was one of the people who got me started. It was an interesting thing. She had found me arguing with the boys in the back of school one day. I wanted to play but they weren't as thrilled. Some of the guys knew I had some background and didn't want me to play in order to be on equal footing.

Anko pulled up a chair in her normal brash way. She was the type of coach kids needed; she'd kick your butt when you needed it but once in a while gave us a day off. Our players either blossomed or failed under her.

"You were actually there? But we're at least an hour away from the old school." She nodded and pulled out a newspaper clipping from her bag. It was of our team, after the last game, and it detailed where the championship would be held and what time. Then it listed players and positions.

"Now, imagine to my surprise, that I find little ol' Sakura down in the lists." She shifted easily and smiled. "I didn't think your high school had a football team for girls but wow, you proved me wrong."

"No, it was only after a strenuous double try out and a near court hearing that they decided to let me play."

She nodded sympathetically. "Who'd you have to blackmail?" When I gave a puzzled look, she laughed heartily. "Too soon for jokes then." I touched my head and rolled my eyes. But she did usually know how to make me feel better, unless I was running suicides until I keeled over.

"I meant to ask! How's the team this year?" She smiled and with a boasting, confident air, went to describe the games and the players. She poured out which ones were good, which needed work, which could send someone with Mr. Universe sized muscles flying downfield and such.

It felt good to talk to someone who wasn't related to Konoha in anyway. Once she was done, she looked warily at me. "Are you alright? Tired?"

"Annoyed."

"What, over what happened at the game?"

"No, over what happened over the course of the year. Konoha is the best and worst thing that ever happened to me."

She smiled triumphantly. "I smell a story." I glanced up at the clock and told her that I hope she had time, it was a doozy.

And just like a waterfall, it all kind of came out. How I never really fit in. My own teammates thought I was a freak. Most people hated the fact that I was on the team. That everyone hated me for liking Sasuke. That Sasuke gradually warmed up to me, if you can call it that. That people kept finding ways to pick at me. That practice and school was tough. That I worried about basically everything. That Sasuke, evn though he delivered me to the hospital hadn't come to see me in days. That I broke my ribs and got knocked out by a red haired psychopath. That college worried me and I didn't think Mom would take it that well that I was away from her for so long.

When I said everything came out I meant everything. When I had finished, she leaned back looking passively apprehensive.

"Well kiddo, seems like you've got a lot on your shoulders." I threw her a pointed look, as if to say, "gee you think?" Then I actually said it.

"Well the best you can do is talk to your boyfriend, see what's wrong. As for your mom, you're not going too far away for college and you'll probably never again seen the kids in high school that ever made fun of you."

She was right to an extent. I probably wouldn't see them again. And that slightly comforted me. For all of the people that didn't like in high school, I'd probably never see them again. And that's the comfort to most people in the same position.

Once she left, I sat back in solitude. Mom visited later one and promised to spring me the next day. As long as I didn't do any strenuous activity.

I promised with little intention to keep my word. Loopholes, gotta love them.

She smiled up at me. I smiled back weakly.

I couldn't stand the thought of other people mad at me. Naruto seemed pissed that I was worried only about Sasuke, Sasuke seemed pissed at me for reasons unknown and Mom would be pissed at me if I continued to hurt myself. So either way I'm in a pissing contest.

Fudge.

--

It didn't really hurt to walk, with the amount of medicine that they gave me, so first thing morning after I was free from the hospital and the man in the bed next to me who snores like a trucker, I walked evenly to Naruto's house. He opened the door with a smile and moved to hug me.

"Bad idea! Very bad idea!" I pointed down at my chest. He nodded and backed off.

I explained my situation to him hurriedly.

"I was a jerk and I'm sorry. I was worried about you and the rest of the guys…." And I started babbling. He just smiled as I babbled on for another 3 minutes. When I'm nervous I rarely make sense. Even in my own mind.

After 4 attempted hugs, 3 thwarted attempts at ramen and 1 very narrow miss from a malicious looking squirrel with a pinecone and a death wish, I started my brisk walk to mon capitain's house.

After ringing the doorbell twice and rechecking the garage for his motorcycle and car (they were both there) I went around back to look in the gardens. There he was, looking moody, bloated and annoyed.

He was sitting with the dying flowers, wearing only shorts and a t shirt.

"You're going to catch your death out here," I called. It was true. Well okay you can't really die but you get my point. He even seemed freezing. The wind was whipping that day and the trees were losing their leaves in swirls.

He didn't even turn around. How could he not know it was me? He was sitting on a white marble bench overlooking the flowers and a koi pond. The water was ill prepared and seemed murky even on the nasty day.

"Thanks for bringing me to the hospital. It was a lucky save…" I kinda trailed off when it didn't seem like he was listening.

I just sat down next to him. He looked furious. I didn't know why. I couldn't even think of a reason he might be this mad. Something I did? Something at school?

My butt was growing colder as the minutes passed. He was up to 10 minutes not talking to me.

"I'm not leaving."

Another 5 minutes passed in silence.

I was getting colder and more annoyed. I'd out silence him if it killed me. Finally he turned to me. He looked dead inside and told me something I didn't expect to hear in a thousand years.

--

Cliffhanger.

It's getting harder to write these.

I only have like 2 chapters for this left.

Please Read and Review.

I'm sorry...


	27. Somewhere I Belong

Higher Faster Stronger

Somewhere I Belong

Chapter 27

By

Archerelf

-

Author's Note:

Hi, thanks for the positive response to the last chapter :)

Why would you guys think I was going to turn Sasuke gay? It's not exactly what I was planning and all of a sudden I get a huge outcry. Don't worry, he's straight.

Actually, in all the reviews, no one actually got what I was going to have him say.

I thought it would have been obvious. Apparently not.

If I have the inspiration, I might extend the story a bit past 2 more chapters. 5 max, I think. Still better than nada.

PS. FLUFF.

--

The wind was whipping past now, to the point of getting tears in my eyes.

Sasuke turned to me guiltily, with a look of death pinned on his face.

"I've failed again."

It was shocking really. In fact, I couldn't actually tell what he was talking about.

"What?" All those confused out of their minds, raise your hands? Thought so.

"Don't make me say it again." I'm trying to think of it from his perspective…And I keep failing. What on earth?

"I don't understand. I don't think you've failed at anything." I tried to reach for his hand but he moved away. Rejected and slightly annoyed, I bunched up my sleeves to protect my purpling hands from the cold. Existential crisis's always have to happen when it feels like 30 below zero, don't they?

"Anyone I've ever cared about always gets hurt and I'm never of any use. I don't have any family now because I was too stupid to run and get help."

The white of his knuckles was evident now. I didn't know how he wasn't freezing. Then again, boys seem to be a walking radiator don't they?

"Um. Please refresh my memory but wasn't it Ita….your brother's fault?"

He sighed again, with a fresh bout of hate in his eyes.

"Sasuke, they were probably gone by the time you got there. I'm not sure there was much you could do." I spoke delicately. I didn't want to sound crude or disrespectful. He was volatile, more so than I've ever seen him. It seemed like it had been a tough year for him.

It was Monday. Doctor said at least a day of rest and nothing contact for a while. Like at least a month. Sasuke seemed to have bunked. I don't blame him.

He wasn't moving at all.

"Who didn't you protect Sasuke?" I spoke softly. Men are like deer sometimes. Loud noises scare them off.

He got up abruptly, as if to leave. He paced for a minute and turned around.

"YOU!" he roared. I stayed calm, if he saw me react badly, he'd feel worse.

"You think it's your fault I got hurt? I shouldn't have played the last quarter. It was my own fault. I didn't take care of myself. That wasn't your responsibility. You were far enough from me. It was a psycho with a vendetta." I tried to stay soothing. He kept pacing.

"I blacked out from a concussion and because my ribs broke. There was nothing you could have done.." He cut me off.

"Exactly! There was nothing I could have done to stop you from getting hurt. It's my fault. And it's my fault she's dead!" He was yelling. I'm not sure if he was crying. This was the angriest I'd ever seen him up till now. I was scared. Who knew what he was going to do?

"Why do you keep blaming yourself?"

"Because I was there! I was on my way home. No one was around. I ran to my house and he was standing over them. Two shots each to the chest. Their throats were cut. Mom, she was still ALIVE. He was laughing. Like a maniac, he was laughing. Told me to run, or he'd kill me. I ran, like a child I ran. He just knocked me out." He was nearly hyperventilating now. "I SAW MY MOTHER DIE IN FRONT OF ME."

He was on a roll now. I just sat back down, frozen.

"The exact cause of death wasn't the bullet wounds. And they all died. Here I am now. I'm 17, a millionaire and completely alone. All because I was frozen in fear. Then yesterday, another psycho tries to take something else from me. Why? Because I couldn't protect you, like her."

He sat down next to me and rested his face in his hands.

"I've completely failed. Again."

I was in a mild state of shock and so decided to contemplate my next words carefully.

"Sasuke, what do you remember of your mother?"

He glanced at me, an animal look in his eye, trying to decide to take me seriously or not.

"She was kind. Beautiful. Gentle."

"I don't think she'd want you to live like this. With all this rage and hate. Don't you think your mother would want you to live on for her?"

He kind of glared at me. I don't think that way was working. Take two.

"If you failed, then how am I still alive? If you failed, how am I okay?"

"You're not okay, you're broken." He almost seemed like he was whining.

"And I'll heal. With time. I'm not dead. You didn't fail."

Gingerly, I gathered his head into my shoulder. I thought he was going to push me away. If he did, I wouldn't have let go. Even if it hurt me.

Huh, he wasn't crying. Or it seemed like he was, he was going through the motions of sobbing. But there were no tears. Actually, I'm pretty sure he was just going through a stage of hyperventilation.

I felt exhausted and sick. I'm sure he felt the same. Only worse. Much worse.

He had been much more moody since he moved back into the Uchiha manor. Originally he had lived in an apartment nearby so he could keep it up. But a few weeks ago he decided to move back in to his house. Naruto and I helped with his stuff. The land was paid for years ago so he decided to move back in, keep it up, make it look like it's old self.

Unfortunately it seemed like he was having a memory backlash.

"Sasuke what are you going to do?" I abandoned the therapist tone and opted for a more practical one. I can't stand this.

"About?"

"Going around thinking that you're the worst person on earth, responsible for everything. Look, I'm freezing now. You're coming back home with me. I can't leave you like this and if another hour passes, we're going to be welded frozen to this bench."

Not to mention my pain meds are wearing off. And I was in more physical pain than he was.

I cradled his face in my freezing hands. He was still warm though his eyes looked dead.

"You're coming back with me." I repeated. I pulled him towards the main house and opened the door. Then I realized that I had a stupid moment. I'd never even been here before.

"Okay. You lead." He sighed with a glimmer of a smile on his face. I followed him through his enormous house. Holy crap. This place would intimidate the Taj Mahal. Heck, you can level that up to the Great Wall of China, only dissected into about 50 pieces and stacked. Yeah, that made no sense at all.

I got to his room. It was about the size of my kitchen with half of my bathroom added on. It was very simple though, relatively neat but with an unmade bed. Typical boy.

He pulled down a duffle from his closet and filled it with clothes.

"And when, may I ask, will I be back?" He shot lightly at me.

"Whenever I feel you're in good enough psychological health. And besides, I need a math tutor." Both parts were true but math was kicking my fanny.

"Hell of a year so far and it's not even December." I commented casually. He frowned, pulling out a sweatshirt. "How do you figure?" I started to tick off the reasons on my fingers.

"I create a district upset by being allowed to play, you hated me. More people in school hated me. Then a nutso writer with a feminist agenda and a pole stuck in her behind tries to somehow call me out. You hated me slightly less. The doping scandal with the other players. I hurt my ribs twice and the second time is knocked unconscious by a red haired psychopath with needs a padded cell." I paused. "Did I forget anything?"

"Probably." I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks."

"Tell me why you're kidnapping me again?" I raised an eyebrow. He must think he's joking if he's going to push himself over the edge on my watch.

"Because you just ranted your way into emotional exhaustion and I'm tired. You, however are driving. I walked here and it's way too cold to walk back." As he packed up, I placed an overdue phone call.

Now, my mom is cool with many things but this took a bit of explaining. In short terms, she didn't want any babies produced on her watch. I told her it was until he seemed better emotionally. My mother, having met him and his frigid appearances, asked me how it was possible to gauge that. She agreed as long as our rooms are the furthest away that she could handle. In actuality, she was thrilled at the chance of being able to fatten up someone. Not that that could ever happen to either of us, our metabolism's are too insanely fast. Mom, however, thinks the world is too skinny.

And so, Sasuke came to live at my house for no less than a week's time.

When I got home, I went walking stiffly for my pain meds and my heating pad. 6 hours is hardly enough. Mom must have noticed I was in pain so she forced me to sit on the couch for the time being. Meanwhile, Sasuke settled into the guest room.

I honestly wondered how he would sleep. I can't sleep in foreign places and he's always said he never needs much sleep. See, is that because of some sort of weird training or insomnia, or nightmares? I would never ask him. Why? A little too personal for my tastes.

--

Mom was delighted to have someone to cook for besides me, as predicted. She whipped up a feast, later settling down to work.

Sasuke and I were left. We had missed a day of school each, and for me, it was doctor's orders that I rest for a few days. I planned to go back on Wednesday or Thursday. The good thing was, I had a pass out of gym for the next month or so. Score 1 for me.

Sasuke was silent, as normal. To call it uncharacteristically quiet would be a gross understatement of his natural self.

At 10, I entered the guest room. He was awake and still dressed and reading. At the sound of the door, he looked up quickly.

"Hey." I call softly. He gave me a nod to come in.

The room we have for guests is pretty simple. A bed in the far corner with a window near it. There's a bookshelf and it's the closest room to the bathroom.

"I hope you like it in here, it's not exactly a palace. The knob to adjust the heat is near the bookshelf. I'll be sure to give you some towels if you want to bathe later."

Silence. That was almost to be expected. I went to leave when he stopped me.

"Why didn't you drop me off at the dobe's?"

"Naruto can hardly take care of himself," I laughed. He gave me a 'be serious' look.

"Honestly? I cared too much to leave you alone."

I couldn't read his expression though my heart was going a thousand miles per hour. Honestly, that's the most we've gotten to 'expressing feelings' and because neither of us are that sappy, that probably wouldn't happen for a long time.

I turned and left. My cheeks heated up like an oven, anyone got any eggs? We could have fried them on my face.

I laid down on my bed and my thoughts kept replaying themselves over and over. He was scared. He was angry. When he had calmed down, the look in his eyes. He has gorgeous eyes. But I seldom see more than negative emotion in them. Sadness, anger…he defines himself by those.

At two, I woke up to go to the bathroom. After I was done there, I opened the room to the guestroom a crack. He was sleeping. It was more than I expected, after what had happened today. He was wearing a typical long pair of shorts but heaven smiled on me. He wasn't sporting a shirt.

The moonlight was shining, casting shadows on his already pale skin. I swear if I was a dog, I would have started salivating. He was gorgeous, if a jerk sometimes. If only his fangirls could see him now. No, scratch that. I'd have to kill them all. And mindless slaughter takes too much energy. My thoughts shifted back.

Such a contrast. Black hair, vampire white skin and well formed muscle basically everywhere.

You know it's bad when your boyfriend is prettier than you are. Hey, at least I acknowledge it. Some girls are in denial. It only ends in suffering either way.

I closed the door back up, walked back to my room and laid back down in my bed. For the second time in hours, he was making my heart pulse. I tried to think of counting sheep and went back to sleep with a smile on my face.

--

It was 10 when I woke up in the morning. I probably could have slept in longer but rain was falling on my windowsill. It took a minute of laying in bed, but then I heard it. It was a soft sound, of tinkling keys. Our piano was being played.

Chopin's Nocture in G minor. The song ended as I sat at the top of the stairs listening. It couldn't have been Mom, she was at work. I just didn't want him to stop. I never actually knew Sasuke had a musical background. He had never made any inclination that he knew music at all.

An unfamiliar song started. It was haunting to be sure. Lovely and haunting. It reminded me of a lullaby. Sweet, soft and comforting. He played no wrong note or sound. I quietly made my way down the stairs and turned to get into the room with the piano in it.

He was seated there, looking at the space where the music should have been.

He looked up when he heard me but kept playing until it was done, ending in a low C.

He moved to allow me to sit down. He must have assumed that I was going to play something. Instead I just rested my head on his shoulder. Eventually, he put his head down onto mine. We sat like that for a while.

We spent the day near the piano and playing board games and such.

It was a good day.

--

Fluff. Fluff. FLUFF.

Please Read and Review.

Like I said, I'm probably gonna extend it. Up to 5 chapters max depending on what I can squeeze out.

Thanks!

--


	28. What I've Done

Higher Faster Stronger

Chapter 28

What I've Done

By

Archerelf

--

Author's note:

Yeah….I got nothing… at all..Yes, it's filler-ish but it's almost done. I'm sorry.

--

Life has a way of tying up it's own loose ends. How that affects us belongs to the individual. We can't change the past or the future. My life was a constant set of change. And now the loose ends that had been unraveling were either being woven back in or cut completely.

Sasuke had been staying with us going on two weeks now. It was after school and he was still there, doing some make up work. I was home contently curled on my couch with a book. A loud knock interrupted me from staring off into spacing. I was on my couch, after school. I wasn't expecting anyone at all. I was guessing Naruto. But lo, through the peephole, was someone I didn't expect; Temari. She was standing there expectantly but she didn't seem like her normal flippant self. And she was holing my mail. In fact, I was almost scared. Shocked.

"Come on in?" It came out more like a question than a statement because the last time she showed up at my door, I was being stalked and I thought I was going to have to murder her.

I lead her to the table but remained standing to make tea. She placed the mail on the counter and waited. Mugs in hand I turned around, "You seem nervous." She didn't answer. Temari waited for the water to boil in order to tell me what she wanted.

"Um…I'm listening?"

"I actually came here for a few reasons…One was to authorize an apology on behalf of my family." She didn't explain further on that but I knew what she meant. "We were going to send Kankuro but he'd just eat you out of house and home and boys can't deliver messages correctly can they?" She shook her head.

"As for the status of my other brother, shortly after the game he went into a state of psychosis due to psychological stress, sleep deprivation and severe depression. He was sedated and brought to the hospital. He is going to stay there for a while, under copious amounts of psychotherapy. At least, that's what the doctor said. We still don't know what cause him to flip and try to kill you like that." That actually managed to stop me in my tracks.

"Wait, he did try to KILL me?"

She looked at me wearily. "I thought that was kind of apparent."

"I just thought he wanted to win really badly…" I shivered apprehensively. She shook her head and then shrugged. Well. That was kind of unexpected.

"And I know I'm kind of the least popular person in your book right now but my father was so appalled that he sent me…"

"Actually my least favorite would have been your other brother." I cracked a smile and touched my ribs. She winced at the gesture.

"Ok, partially it was my fault in the first place, so I can't completely blame him." I took a long sip of my tea.

"Well I'm sorry for earlier in the year too. I have a motor mouth and an even bigger affinity for finding the back story of something."

I sent her a disbelieving look. "Please tell me you have a life outside of the newspaper?" She smiled rather wickedly, or maybe it was pure pleasure. "Actually I do have a boyfriend."

I laughed at her expression. "Do I know him?"

"I know you do. It's Nara."

"Nara…Shikamaru?" I couldn't see it, it was so mismatched. He was lazy incarnate but a genius to boot and she was on time deadline girl with a natural tenacity for trouble. And Ino was going to kill her for it. I could imagine the fireworks.

She smiled bemusedly. "Are you that shocked?"

"Actually….it's more of your personalities….I can't really see it."

"Did you actually throw him in the pool when you first met him? When he told me that story, I thought he was lying." She was laughing at me. I flushed bright red.  
"Well, it was Naruto and I. He couldn't find a way to wake him up otherwise…"

"So what's the deal with you and your boy toy?"

I mimicked a heart monitor flat lining. She seemed notably alarmed.

"That bad?" Her eyebrows shot up. I sighed.

"No…" I opened my mouth to talk and then remembered whom it was I was talking to. "If any of this ends up in the school newspaper I'll send a hitman after you." I joked.

She got my meaning. And seemed slightly disappointed. "It's more like, he has a fanbase that consists of the whole school who doesn't like me and doesn't want us to be together. And when I do think about it, he probably could do a heck of a lot better than me."

There it was, my biggest insecurities on the table.

"He could also do a heck of a lot worse. Have you seen his fangirls? It's pathetic." I got up to refill our mugs and she continued. "You've done him a lot of good, you know. I can tell." I stopped in my tracks. "Seriously. And he chose you. That has to count for something."

"You should be the newspaper's advice columnist."

"I am. Konoha High's most guarded secret." She smiled a little smug grin. I laughed again. I wasn't really surprised. But it felt good to get an outsider's opinion.

"Thanks. It means a lot." She cocked her head to side slightly. "Are we bonding now?"

"Depends, we can be friends but any conversations that end up in the paper automatically qualify you for the firing squad." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal."

"I should go but are you going to the banquet in a week?"

"What banquet?" I know they had banquets for other sports, I just didn't know the protocol for Konoha.

"The end of the year wrap-up banquet. Your invite is on the table, most likely." I sorted through my mail, and she was right. I took a hard look at Temari. She excluded a sort of confidence that could mistaken for cockiness or surety. In her case, it was a bit of both. She got up to go and I rose to show her out. "Thanks for the tea, Sakura. And again, I'm really sorry for all the crap that went down earlier this year. I'll see you soon." She smiled genuinely. She walked out leaving me to my swirling thoughts.

At the beginning of the year, I had been so confused about how Sasuke felt about me to the point of denial.

Everyone couldn't be wrong, could they?

Because on many occasions if some told me that Sasuke seemed like he was softening up to me, I would have said that they need an extra air hole drilled directly into their brain.

It was pretty safe to say now he liked me, otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't tolerate me at all. Look at what happened last time Hyuuga tried to talk to him. They ended up in an hour long fight punctuated with sarcasm, punches, bodily fluids, tree bark (don't ask) and frightened porcupines (again, don't ask).

After everything that happened I just wanted this year to be over with. I still had months to go. But still. I needed to clear my head. The cool air of afternoon would do the trick.

--

I decided to go to the field. It was nearing the end of November and so I dressed accordingly. The ride to the school was short and easy. I was having less pain by the day. Most everyone was gone. I wasn't surprised. I made my way to the field, passing through the locker room hoping to at least find a cheerleader or someone on another team. The field seemed to welcome me.

It was empty, so I occupied myself by tossing a few spare footballs into a holding net. It was easy to get wrapped in your own thoughts for a while, especially when alone. A cool breeze made it's way across the back of my neck. A footstep….

My eyes widened at a sudden chill. I was not alone on the field.

A figure dressed solely in black was gliding forward toward me. Black hair, black eyes. But it wasn't Sasuke.

It was an Uchiha, but it wasn't Sasuke.

My mind was whirling. I could try running, a fat lot of help that it would do for me. I'm a take a no prisoners type of gal, but I know when I'm screwed too. It was easy to see that there was nothing I could do. My cell was in my pocket, Itachi would see me using it. He could out run me, and most likely out gun me. I had nothing at my disposal. He came to within 3 yards and stopped, palms up, as a peace gesture.

"Haruno Sakura?" His style of speech was something to be admired. Cool, calm and streamlined. He could sell ice to a polar bear.

"What do you want with me?" My blood pressure was skyrocketing and I was sweating through my layers. I was afraid. The man was a wanted criminal by anyone's standards. He's the reason my boyfriend had nightmares every few nights. Heck, I blame him for global warming too. He probably helped.

"You can calm yourself, I have no desire to kill you." What a shocker, most guys I've met have tried to kill me sometime or another, especially recently.

"Then, what do you want?" I put a hint of steel in my voice. I wasn't playing. Who would have wanted to be put in a situation like that? My car was further away than I could get to. Most people had left school by then, and I hadn't seen anyone in the locker room. 50/50. Heads you win and tails you lose. I certainly did not want the latter.

"Calm down," he said again. "I just want to talk." He had a small grin on his face. It could have easily been a grimace. Those of the Uchiha clan have an interesting time showing emotion, I decided. And what messed up thoughts I have when my life's in danger.

"Talk?" I sounded my disbelief. Sure, he wants to talk to me. If talk meant plug me full bullet wounds like his family, rape me, or heaven knows what else.

"Yes, both of us are civilized humans capable of speech. Or did I over estimate your abilities?" His patter was flawless. No wonder Sasuke hated him. I would too if I had to spend every waking moment with that.

"I just can't imagine anything you, a wanted criminal, would want to talk to me about. I don't even know you." I tried to imitate his smooth style. If he took it as if I was patronizing him then I wouldn't have time to react before he killed me. My heart was still racing. My flight or fight instinct was screaming 'RUN YOU CRAZY FOOL, RUN!!'

"Think logically. What's our only connection whatsoever?" He was smiling bemusedly at me like a mother to a child. Ha ha. And then, my heart dropped through my stomach. Sasuke. Well crap.

"I see you've figured it out. You aren't as dense as you seem." I was too scared to take offense.

"What do you want with him?" I was getting slightly hysterical. I felt it creeping into my speech, just as I felt like my limbs were made of lead. I had never believed you could be frozen in shock before now. Unless you experience it, you can't believe it.

"Nothing anymore. Actually I plan to be rid of this accursed family soon enough. But don't worry, he'll live on just as before. He'll hate me, curse me all the days of his long life. Because you see? I've finally beaten him."

"What do you plan to do?" I couldn't make heads or tails of his speech. It made no logical sense! He had already killed his family and Sasuke already hated him.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will. And no one will be able to stop it."

Oh crap. Oh crap. Thousands of things were racing through my head. I didn't want to know what type of horror he was going to wreck.

"Why are you telling me this!" I knew I was getting hysterical. Torture wasn't something I was looking forward to.

"You're going to be my messenger." My eyes went wide. "See, normally it's at this point in the story that the villain reveals his insidious plot, but I'm not going to do that. It would give everyone too much pleasure. And it's too late to stop what I'm going to do. I need you to give him this."

Out of his jacket he took a long thin envelope. He walked toward me and stopped an arm's length away. I took the envelope as if there were a bomb inside. I hadn't ruled out the possibility.

I hadn't seen him move and next thing I knew, he was in back of me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and shivered.

With a curt "Thank you," he proceeded to knock me out.

--

My cell phone was what woke me up. My head hurt and my body felt like I had done ten rounds in the ring. My mother was calling me.

I shakily picked up and told her I'd be home soon.

I decided to text Sasuke. I couldn't talk to anyone without crying. It was well past 5 and getting dark.

As soon as I had entered "SOS come home. Emergency" into my phone and sent it I ran back to my car at breakneck speed. I fumbled for my keys and sped on home.

I might have broken a few speed limits on the way. I still had the letter in my hand.

I ran into the house looking for Sasuke and found him in the living room staring moodily at the TV. Moodily, maybe not. Murderously, yes. The headline was blaring.

"…The body of Uchiha Itachi was found near Konoha High School. It seems he committed suicide, the victim of a hanging and a shooting. There was a note nearby that read simply, 'I tested you and I failed. There was no other way. I win. Be at peace."

I slumped forward. I passed the letter onto him.

"He told me to give it to you." My voice was hoarse.

He broke the seal and read it to himself. When done, he passed it onto me and left the room.

It read :

Dear Sasuke,

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I have entrusted it to a messenger, and I hope they haven't failed me. I told you once, a very long time ago to run. To cling to life desperately as if I had an advantage. I slaughtered our family but a poisonous thought entered my head. It will be one of my last thoughts and has continued to taint me now.

You could have done it too. Every area where I have succeeded, you have as well, to the point of surpassing. You were the one who was always overshadowed but I recognized your potential far before you did yourself. You were smarter, more clever, and had a foresight I wished I could posses. While I grew stronger, you did too. While instructors fluttered needlessly over me, you were left to fend for yourself and grew more capable everyday.

There couldn't be two of us. You'd kill me one day for all that I wished to accomplish. I knew you'd try to avenge their deaths. But that poisonous little thought wouldn't leave. I wanted to test you. And I failed. You're stronger than I ever was. But now, you can't get me.

All your rage is in vain. I win.

Your brother,

Itachi

--

Yup.

A Cliffhanger

I'm sorry for not updating for while but for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything. There will be about 2 more chapters on this. 3 max.

I know it seemed like I was going to end it and threw in a random plot device but this actually had a point. I said was tying up loose ends. Temari was one and after I dedicated 3 chapters to Itachi in some form, he deserved his own one to wrap up his part of the story.

I will elaborate soon on what Itachi's little speech meant if you haven't figured it out.

Please, no stonings.

Read and Review?


	29. Inerasable Sin

Higher Faster Stronger 

Chapter 29

Inerasable Sin

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note:

Yeah, actually I agree with some of those who responded. If I could I would go back a few chapters and then insert the Itachi thing. I hadn't thought of it before and the only reason I put it last chapter was because otherwise it would have been the last chapter overall. I was stuck in a rut. A very big rut. You of course knew that, as I hadn't updated in a very long long time. 

For that I'm kinda sorry. I actually meant to update the Friday before I did….but complications arose, ensued…..

For those of you who did review: many thanks! 

Though my reasoning was for putting Itachi where I did;

The manga and anime has arcs….I guessed I kind of just based it off those.

Nothing good ever happens in real life so of course I decided to throw in another drama chapter. I love Sasuke but it also seems like I love to torture him. I don't actually. Just my ideas do. Sorry…

Itachi was always the golden child but he knew Sasuke had talent. Sasuke was always in the shadows and hence a reason to work harder. Itachi knew Sasuke could and would beat him one day in something. To prevent this he killed himself so he'd always be the best. Sasuke would never have a chance to beat him.

And thanks for all those who said I did Itachi well. I really appreciate that!

And I do like Linkin Park. Just saying.

Onward.

--

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I have entrusted it to a messenger, and I hope they haven't failed me. I told you once, a very long time ago to run. To cling to life desperately as if I had an advantage. I slaughtered our family but a poisonous thought entered my head. It will be one of my last thoughts and has continued to taint me now._

_You could have done it too. Every area where I have succeeded, you have as well, to the point of surpassing. You were the one who was always overshadowed but I recognized your potential far before you did yourself. You were smarter, more clever, and had a foresight I wished I could posses. While I grew stronger, you did too. While instructors fluttered needlessly over me, you were left to fend for yourself and grew more capable everyday._

_There couldn't be two of us. You'd kill me one day for all that I wished to accomplish. I knew you'd try to avenge their deaths. But that poisonous little thought wouldn't leave. I wanted to test you. And I failed. You're stronger than I ever was. But now, you can't get me._

_All your rage is in vain. I win._

_Your brother,_

_Itachi_

--

The irony of the situation is that at one time both brothers told me that they had failed. They thought they did so for different reasons. Sasuke failed to protect his family and Itachi failed to surpass Sasuke. Both seemed too utterly improbable. And for a while I was stunned and could not move.

Mom had wisely thought to bar the door by standing in front of it. I was dizzy. 

I looked at the letter again, the script delicate and slanted. Written with real ink, if you could believe it. 

It was one of those frozen moments. He had gone out the door. Mom thought of blocking apparently but then decided it would be a major mistake. And, right now, I did want my mother in one piece. She went to pick me up and like a little child, she held me while I cried. I know I should have gone after him, but how could I? He was angry, I was distraught and I felt sick.

While I cried, I heard the motorcycle start up. It was cold out and he had very little money. Most likely he'd go back to the Uchiha manor. But I really had no way of knowing.

Mom seemed shocked but didn't want to show it in front of me. Gradually she eased me off her lap and started to bustle around like a hen to get things done. First, she unplugged the phone. Anyone important could reach us on our cellular phones. Second, she turned off dinner, anticipating that neither of us would feel hungry. Third, she sat down and composed an email to Jiraiya, our principle explaining that Sasuke was staying with us for a while and that given the circumstances; we didn't know when he'd be back in school. 

I took out my phone and called Naruto. He answered on the second ring.

"Sakura-chan did you see the news?" That just brought out a wave of fresh tears from me. Eeesh, this is turning out to be a emotional year. I never cried this much any other time. I'm turning into such a marshmallow. 

Naruto is one of those people who is clearly uncomfortable with tears. But usually he can sense when something is wrong.

"Sakura-chan what happened? Did something happen to teme?"

I gave him the abridged version. He was shocked at what happened but not so much that Sasuke had hightailed it out of there. Naruto and I were going to rendezvous at his house, spread out and search from there. 

Mom clearly wasn't comfortable with letting me got out past 8 to go search for a possibly murderous teenage boy. Is any mother really? I packed a water bottle and slipped on my coat. Once I got to my car, I ran back inside to hug mom and grab a pair of gloves then raced back out. The wind was picking up but it felt good on my swollen, puffy eyes. Naruto was waiting outside for me, and like my mom, I clung to him for a while. 

I felt sad, but also clearly pissed off. I was not going to let him run away from what he had. 

All I had to do is convince him to come back. Oh yeah, that'll be a piece of cake. I once described him as being able to sell ice to a polar bear. Or maybe that was because he was about as emotionally thawed as Antarctica. Either way, I'd drag him back.

Naruto was going to go around the school area but I warned him it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Are you kidding?" I asked when I saw the raised eyebrows. "An ex con just killed himself, you won't get near it with all the cops and investigators around. I suggested he try around town. I was going to try the rest of the places he'd taken me.

The beach, the playground, the manor, and such. Hopefully I'd have some luck. 

I started off heading toward the manor. The telltale black motorcycle in front of it would surely say whether he was inside or not. I stopped in front of the ominous place with great trepidation. 

He wasn't there and the door was locked.

Strike one. Next was the playground, but that was clearly twenty to twenty five minutes away. It was also a long shot because I never expected him to go there.

The ride was unnerving. Even with my heat on, my hands felt stiff and cold. The radio was unbearable. I couldn't listen to anything with lyrics.

At a stoplight that seemed to last forever, my cell phone rang. Naruto. He detailed that he couldn't find him and was going to check some spots that Sasuke tended to frequent. I sighed and hung up, promising any sort of call back if I found anything. 

The playground was also negative any sort of life. I sighed again, getting dejected. 

The beach was next for me. That was an additional fifteen minutes from the park, total twenty-five minutes from where Naruto was. It was dark out, like the sky had been painted over with black tar. 

As the time progressed my stomach was dropping further and further into a queasy and shifting hell. I reached the beach soon later. The wind was picking up even more. I rummaged a flashlight out the emergency box in the back of my car. 

Success! To some part anyway. His motorcycle was here. Now all I had to do is find him, convince him to come home without running/driving off and or killing me.

Piece of cake?

Nah, I was screwed.

He'd come quietly the way a cop gives you a choice: kicking and screaming with the occasional squirt of mace or hanging limply their arms.

Having back up weapons might not help….I quickly phoned Naruto to tell him where I was and where Sasuke was. He promised to get there as fast as he could.

Realistically, I can't take on Sasuke alone. I'd need help. I can talk him slightly off an emotional ledge but I knew in any other situation I'd need some sort of assistance. Naruto is the only other person that Sasuke might listen to. 

I made my way towards the boardwalk and ran down the ramps. Ugh, sand. Sand gets everywhere and it makes it impossible to run in. Usually my perspective of things changes according to what situation I'm in. On a date, I might like sand more than I would right now. I turned on the flashlight and shown it up and down the beach. In the distance to the left, a shadow of a person.

Oh please let it be Sasuke and not a serial killer. Then again, the former might have more rage pent up and might be twice as ornery. I took off at a run. Or rather, I tried. The wind was holding me back and sand is impossible to run in. 

The beach is one of those places you only really visit in the summer time. Me, I was freezing, despite layers. Tears were welling back up, but those I could owe to wind chill. Irritated, I weighed my options. I ran towards the sea, because wet sand is easier to try to track someone down on. The singular light from the beach house wasn't helping to illuminate much. My flashlight wasn't doing much either.

He. SO. Owed me. BIG TIME. For this. 

I stopped and dialed Naruto. The figure was getting further away. Cursing his slowness picking up the phone, I told him quickly to get here soon and veer to the left. That's where he'd find me. Running is optimal. He yelled a closing sentiment and I heard his car's accelerator speed up. I flipped my phone shut and ran forward even more. 

The figure was walking and I was running. I ran forward, yelling. "Sasuke! SASUKE!"

The figure turned. 

It was not him. Wow. That's embarrassing. 

He however was straight up the embankment, standing on a mountain of sand like some sort of emperor. 

I was practically wheezing. We were about five to six yards apart. I was slowly gaining breath back. I shined my flashlight on a diagonal. My stomach dropped for the second time tonight.

He looked as cold as the first day I had met him. The eyes had a familiar hardness, coupled with anger and grief? Was grief the right emotion? Was he really grieving? For his brother of all people.

Then it hit me. He was the last of the Uchiha. Not just in name, in actuality now. Murder, suicide….it wasn't something you'd ordinarily hear about. Clans weren't so prominent but there were some everyone knew. The Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and more topped the list.

Unless he had a male child, he was the last of his line.

Heavy breathing made my voice sound hoarse. "Sasuke..."

"Why did you come here." It wasn't a question. It was an order. He was once again in control. Any first year psych student could dissect his stance. He was defensive with his arms crossed. His eyes were cold and merciless. He was trying to get back some control in life, the only thing that he never really had. 

He had always been a constant really, his stoic and even nature. He hid it so easily, how much he loathed the lack of control in his life. No parents, few friends, but blessed with agility, and intelligence. He never really had choices, not like the rest of us. Run or be killed. Train or live in fear.

Now, even as it seemed like the one thing that kept him in line, fear and hatred of his brother had disappeared, he clearly thought he had nothing else to live for. 

"I came because you disappeared again."

His next words weren't lost to the shrieking wind. They came out like a growl. "Don't follow me. Go back now."

"No. Stop running away." I was frowning now, all traces of humor gone from my voice for the night. 

"Leave."

"I will not."

"I'm warning you."

"What do you want?" I ground out the words quickly. "He's GONE Sasuke! He can't hurt you again!"

"The damage is done and it was enough the first time." He spat out his phrases like acid.

"I don't believe you! The thing that caused you the most pain and suffering in the world removes itself neatly from your path and you fly into a rage? What's this about? Because you didn't get the chance to do it yourself? Wake up! I would have tried to stop you then too! He's dead, you're alive! That's all that matters!"

A quick buzz in my pocket meant Naruto was getting closer. 

"I don't get it! What are you missing?"

I heard my name and Sasuke's being shouted from down the beach. With any luck, he'd be here soon. 

"Let me tell you a little story," he began angrily. "Once upon there were two little boys…"

"I've heard this story before," I interrupted. His eyes glanced down on me coolly.

"Be patient. The short answer to your question is that I'm missing out on life."

"Well that's kind of obvious…you've dedicated your life to a vendetta!" First conscious thoughts that rose in my head were, "He's cracked."

Naruto appeared beside me, wheezing and irritated.

"Teme! What's all this about?"

"I just told you. He took my life away from me."

"And I thought you were so much stronger than this." My eyes narrowed like a disappointed school-teacher's. "You haven't failed anyone but your own miserable self."

--

--

It's not really a cliffy, I'll continue it next chapter. 

So…

Sorry…. Again…I really don't love how this is turning out. I'm figuring it out slowly. Only a couple more chapters. 


	30. Dark Waltz

Higher Faster Stronger

Dark Waltz

Chapter 30

By

Archerelf

* * *

Author's Note: ha, long update! And relatively quick too. I ironed out what I wanted to do, so on with the chapter.

By the way, this is the second to last chapter. Next will be the last. It's been a long battle with the story, but I'm basically ok with how it's turning out.

* * *

"Let me tell you a little story," he began angrily. "Once upon there were two little boys…"

"I've heard this story before," I interrupted. His eyes glanced down on me coolly.

"Be patient. The short answer to your question is that I'm missing out on life."

"Well that's kind of obvious…you've dedicated your life to a vendetta!" First conscious thoughts that rose in my head were, "He's cracked."

Naruto appeared beside me, wheezing and irritated.

"Teme! What's all this about?"

"I just told you. He took my life away from me." "And I thought you were so much stronger than this." My eyes narrowed like a disappointed school-teacher's. "You haven't failed anyone but your own miserable self." 

"You go through life blaming everyone else, especially your brother. He's DEAD. HE can't HURT you again! Your brother was right the first time. You've utterly failed because for so long you've let this take over your life."

I honestly was getting sick of it. I also knew I was on thin ice right now. 

"So what are you going to do now? What's going to happen to you know?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't taunt me."

"You HAVE to hear this! You're pissed, hurt and been holding all this in for too long! You go through life like you have nothing to live for BUT revenge. Like you have no family, like you have no friends, like you don't have a future! You're brilliant if occasionally arrogant, and you have friends on the team at school! Hell, Naruto and I are your family now. I guess we've always been."

"Shut up!" He was holding his hands over his ears like a child. "Shut up! None of that matters!"

"No, Sasuke! We won't!" Naruto was beside me now. "We came after you because we care about you! Even if we have to break every bone in your body to get you back, we'll do it."

He sounded confident. I wasn't so sure. I looked up the bank and nodded to Naruto. We slowly started up the bank. The stance was familiar. Trainers slowly approached a spooked animal, both still terrified.

It was clear that we had the high ground. Well, metaphorically anyways, he was still up the embankment. 

But when we got within a few feet, I found myself slipping down the bank. He had pushed me! Sasuke wasn't a physical person in any respect. If he ever got in any fights at all, it was side step, side step, then knockout punch. Usually I had to grab his hand if I wanted it. And he never touched anyone, save the person he was pummeling in practice. It just wasn't his style, not hands on at all. But now, it was different. His hands were off his ears and now he was in a fighting position. He wanted to fight us, though I'm pretty sure that it broke every discipline rule of all martial arts that he had ever mastered. If he of all people, was willing to throw away the rules, then something must be seriously wrong. Glacier Boy status had returned temporarily. Then it hit me. Not literally but still, oh crap.

Well, Naruto and I have no real fighting experience. At all.

I scrambled up and started forward. Naruto had just been tripped. We both started running toward him at the same time. Neither of us had any idea what sort of pain or experience that we were getting ourselves into. I'm pretty sure that neither of us have ever had to attack a target at once before. It was suicide really. But Sasuke was through with talking. He had never been over eloquent, that's for sure and when he was willing to try to hurt his two best friends, something wasn't right in his head. He had snapped, plain and simple.

Naruto got punched for his trouble and Sasuke ducked down to knock me off my feet again. He wasn't doing more than blocking and self defense. He wasn't causing us any real damage, but it felt like it. He hadn't thrown all the rules to the wind, he was still just blocking. 

His eyes were full of rage and pain. I hated to see him in this much anguish. It felt like it was burning a hole in my own stomach. 

"Stop! We are trying to help you!" I knew it was futile, but I had to try at least reasoning with him. 

"I don't need help!" He was snarling as he repulsed another attack from Naruto. 

"Yes you do! Look at you! Always in pain! Always angry. We care about you and believe it or not, you need people around you. Stop trying to push us away because we'll just come back. Don't you think we feel it too, when you're mad or hurt?"

Naruto had a deep bruise to his left cheek. I had sand everywhere. 

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke was still in a stance, but ti seemed more like he was going to run away. He wasn't amused by us. He wasn't even wary. Sasuke was just plain defensive. 

The news with Itachi had broke down most every mental barrier he had erected for himself. You could almost imagine a tempest raging. 

He had lost his chance for redemption.

He had lost his chance for revenge.

He had lost his chance for accreditation. 

With one jerk of the hangman's noose, Itachi had successfully mentally incapacitated his younger brother. Any sort of ace in the hole was completely useless. Now, I can't imagine in any long shot how he must have felt at that moment. Hell, I can't even think how he lived through this for over 10 years. 

But what he couldn't see is that he still had the chance for two of the three. Redemption and accreditation where still within his grasp. Revenge had just literally jumped off a roof top. 

"I don't want anything from you. Forgive yourself and just come back with us." I was pleading now. Backing people down from ledges was not my strong suit. I was beginning to feel like a little girl again, but trapped in an older person's body. I was shaking, close to crying, experiencing things that I never wanted to see again. 

"Teme, you broke a promise to me." When I focused back into real life, I noticed Naruto was speaking now. But he looked completely casual. He wasn't even flying off the handle like he normally might. I had seen him blow up at Kiba for so much less than that. He shrugged, and put his hands in his pockets. I wouldn't have been surprised if he was cold, the wind here was bitingly frigid. 

If Sasuke's stance relaxed, his eyes didn't, they were moving wildly, glancing from me to Naruto and other landmarks. Naruto continued.

"You said it a while ago. You said that you'd never lose control again. Never completely lose it. I remember that day. We had just seen a senior and a junior lose it and try to kill each other in front of school. I know what you said and so did you, even if it was in passing. What are you doing now? You're flipping out because you feel like without revenge, your life isn't worth much."

Finally, I knew what he was doing. Naruto was deliberately trying to stay calm so Sasuke wouldn't freak out further. I must say it was a very smart and uncharacteristic move. 

Sasuke stopped and stared at him, still relatively crouched. Naruto wasn't yelling. He was speaking calmly, a feat I hadn't managed. It was amazing. Naruto was in control more than I was. He wasn't angry. Just speaking normally. 

"You still have me and Sakura-chan. Hell, I've not see anyone fight harder than she has to bring someone back. I'm not gonna let you go psycho on us and throw away what you've worked hard for. If you want some motivation, do it to test your own limits, not some that someone laid for you already. If you fall behind, both of us will be there to kick your butt forward."

Sasuke gave one shuddering breath and fell forward sinking to his knees. He had been breathing heavier, but disguised it in the ruse of battle. His brain overloaded and so he had passed out. 

I ran up the bank in terror. He was on his knees, but I just laid him flat on the ground. I knew he'd wake up soon. It was just his body's way of protecting itself. Naruto sank to his knees. He was tired and so was I. He, who had just gotten the stuffing beat out of him for the last ten minutes, seemed to holding up remarkably well. I credit the football training, for the most part. 

Within two minutes his eyes opened and propped himself up upon his arms. He looked nauseous but it went away soon enough. Sasuke slowly moved into a cross legged position in the sand. Not wanting any adverse reactions, we both stayed away from him. I didn't know what to expect from him. 

"I'm going away for a week." His voice was hoarse. My own was anxious. "Will you come back?" He gave me the briefest nod yes. I didn't miss the deadened eye glares. 

I knew that was good enough. A week was long enough to cool down and let the whole story begin to blow over. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't really respond but his breathing was still labored, like he was still fighting off the demons. 

I got up and offered my hand. He took it and we headed back to the parking lot together. It was slow, like walking with a child. I reached my car and threw the flashlight in. To Naruto I offered a painkiller, which he accepted with a smile. Then he did something I didn't expect. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and gave him a hug. Kind of a guy hug, not a squeeze your ribs and arms off girl hug. Sasuke just responded by sagging his head on Naruto's shoulder. Well, at least he was acknowledging us. 

Sasuke followed us towards home without complaint. When he veered, I knew he was heading back to the manor. For a brief second I wondered if going back to such a gloomy place would irritate him further. Then I remembered: he was going away. He said a week, maybe longer. He needed to go back to the manor out of physical necessity. Maybe get some food or supplies. Most likely money if he was going somewhere. I knew I couldn't do it on my own. 

There were some things he had to work out for himself. I know I couldn't save him fully. I could only try.

Finally, this part of the nightmare was coming to an end.

When I got home, I was shaking like a leaf. I peeled back my gloves and fell into my mom's embrace. I wasn't crying though I still felt fragile. She could feel relief though radiating from me.

The clock read ten past ten at night. I gave her a short version of the story. She smiled gingerly and then went to the refrigerator and pulled out dinner.

"Hungry?"

"Utterly starving." And I was. One thing's for sure, I can't be a grief counselor, too many physical side effects. I could only imagine how tired Naruto was. Another thing for sure, I need to re-take that self defense class. Then again, we were just trying to stop him from hurting anyone, including himself. Mom smiled at me and took my empty plate away when I nearly started to doze off.

"March kiddo. There's a bed upstairs with your name on it."

I made my way slowly upstairs. On my way to my own room, I passed by Sasuke's. The door had been open a crack. I peered in. It was immaculate as always. The room had even begun to take on his signature scent. I shut it and felt a familiar lump sensation in my throat. I ignored it and climbed into bed.

I fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

There wasn't school the next day, in order to assist with the police investigation of Itachi's suicide. I woke, exhausted later in the day. Mom left a note to cheer me up.

It was Wednesday. I curled up on my couch with a steaming mug of tea, hoping it would wake me up. Nothing more than more sleep was going to wake the dead feelings from me but eventually I bit the bullet and jumped back to bed. It felt more than physical exhaustion. 

My heart felt heavy too. I hated that so many things caused him pain but slowly, I hoped, he was going to get over them.

Around three, I came to a realization. I wouldn't be in this much pain, if I didn't care right? This goes beyond friendship. In a few short months, he had grown to be such a big part of my life. And I didn't want to let that go. 

I loved him.

Simple as that.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on, with me and my thoughts blearily dragging along. I wasn't really ready to go back to school. Naruto and I would feel the biggest brunt of his absence. Our little threesome would seem empty. 

When my alarm went off the next morning, the last thing I wanted to do was to get up.

But, I pulled on my clothes and went for a short breakfast. 

Mom was on edge. "Honey, are you sure that you don't want to skip another day?"

I frowned. "With all the days I missed? I can't afford any more."

She nodded warily. Clearly she thought I was too much of a basket case to go in. 

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, Mom." Gathering up my books and cell phone, I went out the door and to my waiting car. The sky retained a gray color, left over from last night's drama. It looked like it was going to cry. It reminded me of the State Championships. 

There was a good day. We fought hard for what needed to be done. I could almost taste the rain.

Or maybe I could, because it really would start to rain slowly after that. I pulled into my spot and entered the school. 

First, I went to see Coach. I had a few things to tell him. He was surprised to see me, that was evident. But I was admitted into his office, a place all of the team had known. Some of us had spent hours in there, some of us a solitary visit. 

"What can I do for you, Haruno?"

"It's about Uchiha Sasuke. Based on recent events, and I'm sure you know by know what I mean, he won't be in school for at least a week. Maybe more. That said, I don't know if he'll be at the banquet next Friday."

"Forget the banquet, is the boy safe?"

I could only solemnly shrug. "Sir, I couldn't tell you. He left and said he'd be back soon. He needed to get away for a while."

Coach nodded. "I can't really tell you more than that." I was muttering, like I felt ashamed. I rose to go but Coach's voice jolted me again.

"For all it's worth, if you talk to him, you can tell him I'm proud of him." The statement was awkward and profound at the same time. I managed a weak smile and walked on to my first class. 

Time seemed to be moving slowly that day. I dragged myself through the lectures one by one. If I had a class with Sasuke in it, then I got to repeat my explanation to Coach to that teacher and request any work on his behalf. 

Some understood and nodded, others tended to ask embarrassing questions that I couldn't answer alone. 

Some wondered why I was acting as liaison for him.

All throughout the day, people whispered and pointed no matter where Naruto and I were. Hinata and Ino were doing their best to do damage control but with little avail. Most of the team, knowing how close we three were, had something good to say.

Kiba crushed me in a bear hug early in the day and gave Naruto an awkward guy-hug. Shikamaru tried to rectify the situation by talking about the statistical probabilities of the situation until Temari thunked him in the back of the head at lunch. It would be wanton violence to anyone else but it was endearment to them, I guess. 

Most of the guys paid some sort of respects like it was Sasuke who was dead, instead of his brother.

I got up every day for the next few days following the same routine; sleep, wakeup, school, friends, home, homework, sleep, and then chuck in a shower somewhere around there or so. 

I was running on autopilot it seemed.

Thursday passed and then Friday and the weekend followed. I started to avoid the area around his old room, like it was cursed. I got all my work done, out of sheer boredom and moved on to doing spare extra credit projects. Burying myself in work wasn't healthy but it certainly wasn't hurting my GPA. 

He said a week, and so I anxiously waited that Wednesday. I got up early and had rushed off to school. First class with him came…and nothing. My other few classes... equally nothing. 

By then, Mom was getting worried about him too. She kept mentioning words like 'missing persons report,' or 'search party'. Every time she tried, I shut her down instantly.

"He said he'd be back Mom, and he doesn't break promises." She patted my back and tried to smile for me. "Honey, you never know if something happened to him. It could be for his own good." 

Eventually I just refused those conversations.

* * *

Friday was the banquet and I was a wreck. I had spent a week, over a week worrying about how the entire thing would turn out. I had also, for some part, given up hope of him coming back.

I showered and dressed in my favorite black dress pants and cute shirt. Black and red, or black and green seemed to be my norm when it came to anything relatively dressy. These banquets are dress occasions, so the boys normally wear a tie and dress shirt and girls are free to do anything that looks nice. 

Mom was having dinner with an important client during that time slot but she left a quick 'good luck' note on the fridge. Bored and sufficiently glammed up, I left my house and drove to the hall. I arrived a half hour early. There were other cars there, mostly volunteers, I'd guess. 

Depositing my coat at the rack, I made my way up through the hall. The place was nice, big enough for three simultaneous banquets, but everything was sectioned off.

Our team colors flowed in balloons and streamers around the hall, which was richly carpeted. 

There must have been a good portion of money allotted in our team's budget for end of the season banquets. The tables were lined up with white china and a white tablecloth, strewn with confetti and each had a solitary balloon rising from the center.

You entered the hall on the left and in your immediate line of vision you could see an awards table with a trophy for each of us, the championship trophy and pictures of the team taken during the year.

The tables were off to the right. I bypassed those, going straight towards the big golden trophy.

It was a big sucker, that was for sure. It had a little man, a quarterback presumably on top, who was frozen midair with a ball in its fingers. I tell you, someone must have melted down the gold equivalent of the Hope Diamond. 

I touched the dates carved into it lightly. 

Next year, someone else would get a trophy like this. Where would I be during that time? College, I knew that for sure.

I turned around to see someone at the tables. Someone who I hadn't seen before.

Dark hair, dark eyes, impish smirk. My heart dropped and then sky rocketed.

I ran as fast as I could in heels to Sasuke. He stood up from where he was sitting to intercept my hug mid air. 

I literally think that I thanked (tongue twister) every saint I knew. Holy crap in a hat, he was back. And I have never been more relieved.

* * *

* * *

Yup, next chapter will be the last one. 

Please Read and Review!


	31. Kiss from a Rose

Higher Faster Stronger

Kiss from a Rose

Chapter 31

By

Archerelf

-

author's note-

If you already got this i'm sorry! I had to make a major edit in the middle of it!

Yup, this is the last offical chapter. I"m going to post an epilogue, don't worry. Okay. I don't love the way this turned out. But i couldn't think of any other way to end it. Enjoy. Don't stone me.

-

Then I did what any girl in my situation would have done; pulled apart and backhanded him.

"That was for trying to beat up Naruto and me. And for making me worry for over a week, Mr. I have NO CONCEPT OF TIME!"

He just glared at me. I wasn't yielding on that fact. He worried Naruto and I sick for days. He just shrugged it off.

"I had to get things done." I'd say so. We both sat back down. He looked good. Not just in black pants, a rolled up black shirt and a loose maroon tie. But he was smiling again, or his version of smiling, which was that infamous smirk of his. His eyes looked alive.

"Where did you stay?"

"An old sensei's house. Kakashi helped a lot."

Well better than beating up bears in the wilderness alone. I was so happy that I almost missed what he had just said.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Dost mine ears deceive me? Did he apologize? Were there drugs in that water I drank before I came?

"For?"

He raised his hands to form mock quotation marks. "Trying to beat up you and Naruto. I didn't actually. I just thought I needed to be left alone for a long time. Usually when I'm pissed off the last thing I want is to be near anyone." I didn't really question it, it sounded normal. It was actually the same with me.

"So, this…Kakashi was it? He helped?"

"He beat some sense into me. I have the bruises to prove it."

I paled. "You sparred for over a week straight?"

"Obviously not. There were times for food and showers."

"I'll never understand any of your relationships with people."

From across a hall came a loud shout. "HEY! TEME'S BACK!"  
A wide grin graced my face. "Stop shouting dobe, they can hear you in Norway," was the eloquent response. Naruto came barreling down the room, clad in dark pants and blue shirt and came to a skidding stop in front of Sasuke.

"I don't know whether I should beat you up or not." Naruto was contemplating….Sasuke raised a long, thin eyebrow. "She already beat you to it."

Naruto turned around to high five me.

Yeah, I think this was where I was happiest. With my two boys, contemplating violence. It was bliss.

Volunteers, parents and players trickled in slowly. Some of the boys made their way over to our table. Kiba sat down, and so did Kankuro, Neji, and two others.

It was only then did I feel a real difference between the boys and me. They were in their dress shirts and long dark pants, and well, so was I. But I was clad in the girl version of those clothes. They, however, treated me the same as they did all year: smiles, easy conversation, and occasional bowel jokes. Oh well, boys will be boys. I can't change that much.

The trio (us three) walked over the collage of pictures. There was one of us from practice, completely covered in mud. I hated those practices: even if you ran all practice, you still get splattered.

It didn't matter what picture we happened to look at. They all seemed to reflect die hard determination, crazy practices, maddening sets and a whole heap of fun too.

Temari made her way over to me. I was greeted with the tell tale camera around her neck and a friendly smile on her face.

"Wow, I'm so used to seeing you in pads, but you look great in normal clothes."

"Thank you. I think that's a compliment. You however, have that camera attached to you by some sort of umbilical cord."

She laughed. "I'm covering this event for the paper and I promised Dad I would come and take pictures of our darling baby brother."

"You really have to tell me some good stories one of these days about 'baby brother' for all the times he started whining like a girl in practice."

"Yes, blackmail can be useful."

"Of course. How's everyone's favorite pint size psychopath?"

"Well, thanks. He has not yet pulled a Houdini and escaped from the straight jacket, for that we're thankful."

Of course, it's at this point during the conversation that the boys were giving us looks like we had sprouted 3 heads, 4 eyes and a spare kidney out of our ears.

"What? Girl talk."

"Amazing." Naruto was in shaking his head. Temari waved bye and Coach walked up next to us.

"You ok kid?" he asked to Sasuke in a gruff tone. Sasuke responded with a formal nod and the Coach ruffled his hair. He tried to do the same for me but I reminded him that messing up a girl's hair during a formal occasion had ill advised side effects. He backed off and went to admire the trophy.

"What? If I'm going through the trouble to look this good, no body is going to mess it up."

I could have sworn I saw Sasuke eyeing me, but that might have been wishful thinking.

It was at that time that the waiters started to come out of the kitchens. We returned to our table. Salads and bread were dispersed into the crowd. Heaping plates of chicken and pasta soon followed.

Halfway through the courses, despite the fact that my table manners were better than all of the boys mentioned, I still got the glib remarks from Kankuro.

"Hey Sakura, the way you're going through food is none too lady like," he teased.

"No, you're just jealous that I could eat everything on the table and not gain a pound, whereas if you eat a salad, you go up a size in sweatpants. Besides, eat like a model? Heck no."

He flushed a bright shade of red and glowered at me for a good ten minutes. Everyone had a good laugh at that one.

Later on, I saw Neji unfold a piece of paper that he had in a pocket. Curious, I asked what it was.

"It's my speech."

"What?" Now I was fully paying attention. Speech? No one said anything about a speech.

"It's traditional that all the graduating seniors say something."

Oh HELL. That meant that Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru and I would be making speeches.

Noticing my stricken expression, he tried to cover himself. "Oh that's right, you haven't been here all four years." Thanks for the reassurance.

Well, I'm going to do something that I haven't had to do since that day when I accidentally lit a project on fire. I'm going to totally BS a speech.

Dinner predictably wound down, but not for a while. Teenage boys eat a lot.

I pulled Naruto aside. "We have to make some sort of speech?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, just say you had fun this year and good luck to the rookies. That's what I'm going to do," he said with a smile.

"Not horribly convincing."

"Don't worry, you have the entire ceremony! They're going to pass out awards and that takes AGES."

I sat down, now sweating and hoping my deodorant held up. There was a five minute that the waiters took to clean off the tables as the ceremony merged forward. I put my napkin down and walked as fast as I humanely could in heels.

I walked into the bathroom, which made me look even more yellow. After a minute or two of fussing, I walked out. Someone from behind grabbed my arm. He was leaning casually up against the wall.

"You're freaking out because of something that won't matter in the long run."

"I hate being unprepared."

"Freehand it, you'll be fine."

"Do you have anything written?" I asked.

"What do you think I plan to do?" he said with that casual smile of his. He shifted forward to once again prove he's taller and possibly prettier than me. Why does he have to dazzle me like that? It's hardly fair.

"Look at it this way. You're hardly going to be the worst person there." He pointed to Naruto.

"True." He didn't let go of my hand as we walked back. I could feel myself blushing like mad. I was half expecting cat calls. They didn't come as we sat back down. I think the team thought I couldn't do worse than him and he was okay in their book. Sasuke had earned their begrudging respect, for the sheer fact of the tough practices that he put them through and the hard work he did to support the team.

Coach got up, clearly irritated to be in front of a microphone. Clearly being the key word because he got rid of the stupid thing and started to bark as loud as he normally does.

That being said, he made us jump about a foot in the air.

He started off with the younger players. He'd say something good or funny about them individually and work his way up.

"Now, this boy is the most determined person I've ever seen. He's willing to push himself through pain, even when we tell him to back down. And sometimes he just doesn't stop. But for that, he's earned my respect. Naruto, get up here."

Naruto bounded up to accept his award. Believe it. Haha.

As Naruto settled down, Coach started again. "This next boy is a literal genius, if you get him to move more than five feet. He never actually played but I never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his plays. Shikamaru."

He went through Shino and Neji a similar way.

"This next kid is a recent addition to this team. She came here early and made quite a splash. You all know whom I'm talking about of course. Haruno made history and I couldn't have been prouder of any player, girl or boy. She played as hard as any boy and she pushed through injury to be at her very best. Sakura, our female fullback, get up here."

Aw, that was complete eloquence out of Coach. I accepted my little trophy with a small smile. It was shaped like football but the detail work was impeccable. And they spelled my name right on it!

"Of course, that leaves our last player, Captain of the team, Uchiha Sasuke. He's the kid who could put you through your paces and stop any complaint at a hundred yards. Always got the job done, on or off the field and made an excellent captain. Get on up here, kid."  
Sasuke walked up with casual bored-ness. It was really the best amount of emotion that he was going to get for the situation.

When he had settled down, Coach brought forth a few special plaques. I had expected this to a certain extent. It had happened before in my other school.

"Now, for the special stuff." Such elegance and grace. "Now, this one is for the players who were Most Improved."  
Coach proceeded to call up two boys, sophomores, who, like me, had been new to the team.

Unsung Hero is an award that went to the person who never got recognition for the hard hours he put in, or conduct or attitude. When Kiba's name was called, I broke into smile. He deserved it. As center, his job wasn't easy at all. Sasuke escaped bruising because of him many times over. Kiba seemed content and I felt happy for him.

"Now, for Most Outstanding players, I have two in mind. And equally I could not choose between either of them. Both put in long and hard hours, were smart, and were an asset to the team. Neji, and Naruto, get on up here."

I was smiling and cheering for both of them. He was right. Naruto played through the pain and Neji was just as smart as Sasuke and Shikamaru, if partially underappreciated.

"Before I announce League MVP, I had one other announcement. Haruno, get on up here." I froze and my brain started to race. I didn't know what was coming up next. I stood next to Coach near the microphone stand, completely stiff.

"This girl here has made a gigantic difference. She proved that she could play with boys that were literally twice her size and weight. And despite some rough tumbles, she made a positive difference in the team this year. I am proud of her. At first, I had my doubts. I think everyone did. But, from the second she hit that blocking frame…well, it was safe to say that all doubts dissolved. After an extensive talk with Jiraiya-sama and our superintendent, Tsunade-sama we came to a conclusion. The Konoha Leaves will no longer discriminate on the basis of gender. Any person, male or female can try out, provided that they pass the same procedures that Haruno did, running the mock practices and passing the physical. Any player who makes those guidelines will be part of the team. And despite our new status, the rulebook says nothing about coeds or girls not playing. Same division and same league as before."

Honestly, I half expected people to start throwing tomatoes. I remembered that meeting when I first started off. I'm going to be honest, people still didn't like me. They didn't like what I was doing on a team with all boys. But people continue to defy my expectations.

People started to clap, to cheer. For me, like I did something really amazing.

All I remember is blushing cherry red in response to the clapping. People had actually gotten to their feet, friends, parents, volunteers. Everyone.

This was the sign I had been waiting for. I was so wrapped up trying to get everyone's approval and now, here it was. It was plain enough, but I felt it. I felt warm. Happy. Content.

I know now, I can't please everyone and I spent so much time worrying about what others thought that it drove me mad. Now, I could put those debilitating thoughts to rest. I felt complete, like I knew that I had done what I set out to do.

While Sasuke was being called as League MVP, I knew what I was going to say in my speech.

"Now, I'm going to turn over the microphone to the seniors," Coach barked. Funny, he hadn't been using a microphone. We had decided that Neji would go first, then Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, me then Captain to wind everything up. I guess it had been sort of a tradition to have the Captain(s) wrap everything up in the end. I was fine with it. They mainly decided the order so to give me a bit more room to come with something half intelligent in my head.

Neji's speech was exactly like him: practical, collected and to the point. He made it short and spoke of mainly dedication and how he had liked and appreciated the hard work. It was relatively dull but he managed to throw in an insult to the boys' team about, "I also find it remarkable that one girl managed to keep up appearances and SMELL better than the entirety of the boys team put together. For the freshman, sophomores and juniors, bathe more, you won't repulse the rest of the population." I couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. It was true to a certain extent, more scrubbing and less gloating. Neji had always been the blunt one.

Naruto's was upbeat and relatively happy. Of course, he had to through in little remarks that would make me smile years from now. My favorite part was talking about the championship game and how, "…it was so gratifying to make those freaks from Suna eat lawn pancakes."

Shino was next and his speech was short, kind of ambiguous and a little odd. We could never really tell what he was thinking beneath those dark glasses.

Shikamaru summed up the season from a tactical standpoint, about the season's record, how fortunate we were not to have many injuries and how he had enjoyed the challenge. I knew for a fact that his entire speech was bull. Our record stayed perfect out of luck in some parts, rage in other and the druggie other team. We had had our fair share of injuries as well; almost no one came out without bruises and bumps to prove it. And making the plays had not challenged him. Technically, if done right, his plans are almost foolproof. It would be variation on our part that makes us vulnerable.

I dreaded the end of his mini 'State of the Union' address. Means it would be my turn soon.

I got to the top of the platform and looked out over at my teammates, their parents and Coach. My stomach dropped straight through my bladder.

"Well, as you know, I was new here this year and I wasn't aware that I needed to make a speech until oh," I turned around to check a clock, "...thirty-five minutes ago." People chuckled to start. "I'll just start then. I moved here a couple months back and was pretty shocked to find that there wasn't a team for girls. So I did what seemed logical for me, try out for the boys' team. I just never imagined it would attract such attention. But eventually, I was let play and got to know my new team. Girls or boys, I don't think I could have asked for a better team, plain and simple. Honestly, it was less awkward than could be expected. I didn't get any special treatment but no one put me out of my comfort zone either. Of course, we can infer about all the jock-strap jokes I've heard in these few months alone." They laughed again, but it was true.

"This team hasn't been without a cost either. Coach said I've taken on guys twice my size, but not without injury. It's like a necessity of sports; you're going to get hurt. Just a disclaimer, if you didn't get hurt this year, you will in the future. But despite the fact that it's often painful, we do it cause we love it. No other reason. And some of the bonds that we form are worth it. I don't think I could have imagined this year without my friends, people I've grown to love like brothers. Drama, yes. But I wouldn't imagine it any other way."

As I stepped down, a rush of sweat and endorphins suddenly enveloped me. I felt light, kind of free of a burden. I sank down to my seat and watched as a blur passed by me. Sasuke was next.

He had no paper with him, so clearly he was free-handing it.

"I came into this year with no real expectation. I knew I'd get into college but didn't think about sports at all. We had a few shake ups but it was a really good year. I'm proud."

So short. What else would we expect?

He stepped down and Coach stepped up to say a few parting words. We weren't really paying attention. Naruto, Sasuke and I were just chatting like old times. And it felt fantastic to be back to normal. Whatever that was.

"Elegant speech teme," Naruto smirked.

"I don't do speeches, dobe," responded Captain.

"Is this a guy thing, that you guys are always competing?" I waggled my fingers at them and laughed.

"There's no competition," Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Are you saying I can't beat you? Teme, you cocky…!" He let off a string of words that would easily make my mother blush like mad. I just laughed. Yup. Normal. We walked out together to the parking lot. Naruto waved and drove away, promising to beat Sasuke into the ground tomorrow. I got a hug, and Sasuke a man-shake. Typical. They go from animosity to practically hugging in ten seconds flat.

I walked Sasuke to his motorcycle, which conveniently was hidden behind one of the cars. I hadn't seen it when I went in. His hand in mine, I felt safe. Secure. He was cold, I was warm. I knew we'd be okay though. The world was back to normal. No, that's wrong. After so much that happened, the world can't go back to normal. But it can go back to another way, better than before. Better than what we had known.

Suddenly, I was pulled toward my boyfriend and given the most searing kiss I had ever received. A kiss that sent a fire straight down my back.

As well pulled away, I had a surprised look on my face. "What was that for," I asked playfully.

"It's a promise. I won't leave you again… or dobe." He added the last part with reluctance. I just smiled.

He was a man of his word, for the most part. I'd forgiven him for staying longer than a week out of all knowledge and time. He said he wouldn't leave either of us when we needed him.

Sasuke was true to his word. He never again abandoned either of us.

And he never did again.

This may not seem like an ending. It's not in a way. This is just a chapter or two of my days. But it was the start of the best part of my life.

--

There will be an epilogue to this. Don't worry.

-

Please

Read and Review.


	32. Epilogue

Higher Faster Stronger

Epilogue

By

Archerelf

--

Author's Note: yup, last update. I've enjoyed this story, but there are some thigns I could have done differently. I've loved the reviews, alerts, and favs, and I feel so flattered that people actally liked this.

Over 100,000 hits!

Thanks guys! I love you and thanks!

-

4 months later:

3, 2, 1…This was it. This was the moment we had waited most of our lives for. I was fidgeting like mad. The music swelled in the background…Cue squealing. Sasuke and I held in our hands identical acceptance letters. Yeah, I had you going. You thought we were getting married, right?

No, we had both been accepted to the schools of our choice, the same one coincidentally. I was in the pre-medical program and he was majoring in Business. Naruto had gotten into his dream school as well, which was only a short ways away from ours. We'd see him on weekends and Fridays. That was good, we didn't want to be completely split up.

* * *

Let's see, loose ends:

Temari, Gaara, Kankuro: Gaara remained on lock down for another year and after intense therapy was released back to his family, who welcomed him with tentatively open arms. They were still rather dodgy around him though, and he wasn't allowed near sharp objects. Temari went on to get a scholarship to a school for journalism. Kankuro still plays college ball, and once in a while, we turn on the TV and see him. He still keeps in touch via email, and I always rib him about the good ol' days on the Leaves.

The Leaves Team, with Coach: They went on while we were in college to win the Championship 2 out of 4 years more. After that, they started to rebuild. I know Coach retired a few years later, but he made a point to come to our college graduations. I'm pretty sure we were his favorite year.

Kiba went to veterinary school, to no one's surprise. Most everyone in his family was one. He balanced his time between the clinic and coaching an interscholastic league on the weekends.

Hinata and Ino went to the same school, where they bunked together. Ino was the first person that heard about Naruto's proposal to Hinata in her junior year of culinary school. It was no real shock, but Ino made a fuss about it anyway, and used her skills as a wedding planner in training to organize the wedding, which took place the following year.

Neji, surprisingly, didn't kill Naruto for proposing to Hinata. Of course, he threatened wholesale slaughter if he ever found Hinata crying. That was to be expected. Neji headed to a law school, where he made a killing in the corporate world. He remained calm under pressure and had a knack for zeroing in on his opposition's weak spot. Wasn't surprising at all that he lead some of the biggest legal cases in all of the Konoha area. It was even reported a defendant on trial freaked out, wet himself and ran from court screaming. It made news, and his reputation was boosted.

Naruto went to the college near us, going in major undecided. He found his calling as an athletic trainer, where he gets to be outside and running around like in his old football days. He's now happily married to Hinata, who wants to start her own business. It's not a ramen stand, like Naruto would like, but they'll do well. I live close to them now.

* * *

Sasuke went into business, which suited him. He took over the family business as soon as he held his college diploma in his hand. Sasuke went over the biggest corporate overhauling in local history. He made some gutsy moves, most of which paid off. Still, within a few years, his stock was booming. Sasuke made the perfect businessman: smart, intuitive, non-trusting, but fair. In his own right, Sasuke inherited quite a chunk of money from his parents and relatives, but even without that backing, he did very well for himself.

That same day he got his diploma, and I mine, he got down on bended knee and proposed. Okay, fine, not bended knee, but when he held out the ring, I knew what he meant.

Clearly, that was one of the best days of my life. Well, I said earlier that we weren't getting married then. Soon I am though.

As I sit here, writing this, I am currently accepted into a medical school and when I graduate that, it's going to be a year of interning. Then, the possibilities are endless. Open my own practice? Maybe. Stay in a hospital? Maybe.

But, this is only part of my life, only part of my memoir. As I sit here right now, I'm waiting to go the church and take Sasuke as my husband. I've been writing these for a while, even if it's just part of my life.

I've loved the time I've spent with my friends. All the emotions are real that I've portrayed. But of course, the major catalyst was football, senior year. Now, as I'm reaching forward with my medical career and marriage, I keep remembering my team's old motto: Higher, Faster, Stronger. And it's never been truer.

--

-

Please

Read and Review

For the Last time?

Please?


End file.
